<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, Little Brother by DribsAndDrabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673614">I Love You, Little Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles'>DribsAndDrabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate to Love, Intersex InuYasha (InuYasha), M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Possessive Behavior, Questions Of Consent, Spirits, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one fated night, Inuyasha disappears pregnant and mated by Sesshomaru. What Inuyasha doesn't realise is that Sesshomaru stopped hating him long ago (only failed to show it) and will do everything to find his mate and claim Inuyasha's heart...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuTaishou/InuYumi, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha woke to the heavy scent of a dog demon. He opened his eyes to find that he was getting crushed by a body much larger than his own. Inuyasha breathed quickly, his heartbeat raised in panic. He bid himself to pull away from the bulk only to earn a low warning growl.</p><p>Inuyasha then sat up to realise that he was in a bed. He pulled the cover away to realise that he was naked, his omega characteristics unhidden from the world. And then he looked to his side to see the aristocratic features of his older half brother Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>Inuyasha bid himself to move off the side of the bed. He had wanted to climb off, he didn’t expect to slide off in a painful slump. He looked down to his intersex genitalia again. He then noticed a significant ache in his cunt.</p><p>He whipped his head around to Sesshomaru and the lingers of his alpha beast’s energy. Oh god, Sesshomaru had fucked him. Oh god, oh god, he had done everything, <em>everything </em>to make sure that Sesshomaru would never discover that he was an omega. Sesshomaru had always chided him for being weak, and being an omega was the most obvious sign of that.</p><p>Oh god, oh god, Inuyasha had done everything to hide it. Naraku could have spilled his secret, the spider demon had almost mated with him years ago, thank god the creep was dead. Sesshomaru had dealt with him, but Inuyasha had still lost everyone he loved anyway…</p><p>Inuyasha winced as he pulled his hakama over his legs. He moved his hands over his genitalia, they were warm, but thank goodness they were not wet. Unlike humans, Inuyasha was a clean freak, he especially hated it when his heat brought on the oozing effect. </p><p>Heat? Inuyasha cursed himself for how difficult it was to rise to his feet. He had gone into heat, hadn’t he? He had come to Sesshomaru’s palace. He remembered how his heat had started as more and more of the lords present noticed it. He recalled how he had run when he had seen their cocks engorging at the sight of him.</p><p>He had taken sanctuary in his guest chamber. Sesshomaru had come to hunt him down sometime later to scream at him for humiliating him in front of the other lords. Sesshomaru’s beast had then caught a whiff of his heat and then there was no stopping it…</p><p>An omega lost all their strength to fight when in the presence of an Alpha’s beast. Inuyasha had been caught in that trap.</p><p>“Oh god, please let there not be a mark, please oh please oh please…”</p><p>Inuyasha turned his head to his shoulder just before pulling the upper part of his fire rat robe there. His heart lurched. It was there, a fresh bite, a mark. He pulled his robe up to cover it.</p><p>Inuyasha then closed his eyes. Sesshomaru had marked him, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…</p><p>A delicate sweet scent then tickled Inuyasha’s nose. Inuyasha put his hands tentatively onto his stomach. He then looked down. It was flat, but it was there, the scent of the breed bitch. </p><p>Sesshomaru had marked and bred him. Well, fuck him. Inuyasha headed towards the door. Sesshomaru hated his guts. Sesshomaru saw him as weak. If he stayed then Sesshomaru would surely kill him for dishonouring him with his half breedness.</p><p>Inuyasha opened the door. Naraku may have killed his friends. Sesshomaru may have killed Naraku. But his life was back to square one...almost...</p><p>Well not exactly. Inuyasha caressed his stomach. He would not be alone. There was a child now. He could be a mother, he wouldn’t be alone. The world expected Alphas to protect their omegas and provide them with hearth and nourishment as they birthed and raised their children.</p><p>Would Sesshomaru ever do that for him? As if. It was not as if Sesshomaru would ever love him…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mating and Sesshomaru realises how wrong he has always been about Inuyasha...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been humbled by the incredible response this story has gotten! Who knew that there was such interest in an Inuyasha/Sesshomaru story 😊</p><p>Now this next chapter, I thought about it long and hard, Sesshomaru could only ever be loving during his mating with Inuyasha. It should hopefully serve as a glimpse of how Sesshomaru will learn to treat Inuyasha in the future. I have also started to rewatch Inuyasha and I have been having a blast. I have ideas for this story but your feedback has been and will be very much appreciated!</p><p>Now a huge thanks to SammyJams, MangaMoose, NeptuneZone, ZeroTwo, YaoiTrash01, The Damsel, Kuuhaku_no_Tamashii and mairuakushi for all your feedback! It's been a big impetus to go ahead with this story!</p><p>Many thanks to Annit4, Kirara76, xLunarAngelx, Kitkit, Mira950, ayanami_verloren, Lullabear, Unholy_Vengeance, Chavoone, Nesia_1745, Darkparadise_133, Open_Thoughts, Cheshire3giselle, SleepyCaterpillar, AnKuroNee, taetaegukkie, Zukiiyos, ninjahikari, mairuakushi, melonflavor, Yulenna, Pichu7910, Occamy1899, SakraReed, OppositeOfApathy, MidnightCirque, Worthless_Nepenthes, Maricella, Kuuhaku_no_Tamashii, A_little_bit_rainy, Super_Nova0620, TheDamsel, p_u_m_p_k_i_n, kgm1, badgirlgeorgia, Thebookie, Specs2, Jasminiasa14, Moronmaa, YaoiTrash01, TheSilentRed, mojikung, HRtrash, Blackcat246, Sassynija, CapsfavGirl, thereisnorestforthewicked, NeptuneZone, MangaMoose, SammyJams, Roxelana,  GeovannaHerrera2020 and the 21 guests who left kudos! I have been blown away!</p><p>To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, I do I hope you like the direction I will take this story in. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment to let me know what you like and don't like so you keep reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru slept. Sesshomaru dreamed. Though what he dreamed was of a reality that he was sure would never come to pass even if his mother and his father had taught him from a young age that it would. He left his physical body to recover from his mating, his mind though lingered in the recent past. He was like a spectator reviewing the actions of his past self...</p><p>...............</p><p>Sesshomaru felt disgusted when he saw them. The minor lords representing the lords of the north, south and the eastern lands, were rolling around on their bellies, getting on all fours with their erections bulging out from the confines of their robes. </p><p>“Omega, Omega, why do you run from us? We would not hurt you...?”</p><p>Sesshomaru curled his lips. There was no omega in this chamber. There was only the fading scent of Inuyasha... Oh no, oh no, Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Hadn’t his little brother already been through enough? He might have hated Inuyasha once upon a time for being born a beta when he should have been an omega, but...but that didn’t mean <em>he</em> had any more right to add to his little brother’s torment. If their father had lived, well that Inuyasha would have been brought into the sanctuary of dog demons, into the Western palace. It was rare from half breed born of noble blood to be left to flounder in the human world. Noble half-demons were not born by accident.</p><p>Sesshomaru, therefore, followed Inuyasha’s scent. It took him through the palace towards the guest chambers. Inuyasha’s guest chamber. He entered only to see Inuyasha hunched against the wall as the door closed behind him. Sesshomaru noted Inuyasha’s flushed cheeks. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw Inuyasha gasping for breath.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved forward, closing the distance between himself and his little brother inevitable pinning Inuyasha to the wall. That’s when the scent hit him, the sweet scent, the one that made Sesshomaru’s mouth water. He leaned forward to get a good whiff...this tantalising scent was...was <em>coming</em> from Inuyasha?</p><p>“You insolent half breed, how dare you to humiliate this great Sesshomaru in front of those minor lords <em>like</em> that?!”</p><p>Sesshomaru immediately felt a pang in his heart the moment that he let those cruel words come out from his mouth. Inuyasha looked ready to scream back at him but his pupils were dilated. His cheeks were even more flushed.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru heard the aroused growl of his beast within...</p><p>Omega...<em>Omega</em>...</p><p>Sesshomaru could not stop his beast’s growl from erupting from his very throat. And Sesshomaru stood as witness Inuyasha’s entire body spasmed and slumped forward. But only an omega would have reacted to his beast like that! Sesshomaru moved forward just in time for Inuyasha to fall against him whilst his beast had no qualms about purring out loud:</p><p>“Omega...Omega...<em>O</em>...<em>me</em>...<em>ga</em>...”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha pulled his head back, letting out a whine as his golden eyes flickered to blood red.</p><p>“<em>Al</em>...pha...”</p><p>Sesshomaru heard his beast purring happily as Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha’s scent becoming sweeter and sweeter.</p><p>“Omega?” It was Sesshomaru’s own voice coming through then. It was Inuyasha’s lips giving him a small smile, but it was not his little brother shining through those eyes. Inuyasha was far, far away, in a haze, brought on by...by his heat.</p><p>An omega heat?</p><p>Inuyasha’s heat?</p><p>But...but Inuyasha <em>wasn’t</em> an omega.</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t...didn’t have those extra body parts...that’s why...that why Sesshomaru had been sure all this time that Inuyasha was a beta.</p><p>Uh...uh...well it wasn’t as if Sesshomaru had ever checked himself.</p><p>That human princess Izayoi had never been forthcoming about that infor...</p><p>Sesshomaru’s thoughts came to a sudden halt. Inuyasha had fallen into his shoulder. Inuyasha was rubbing his head against him, his body against him, Inuyasha’s manhood rubbed against his own…</p><p>Mate him...mate him...<em>MATE HIM</em>!</p><p>Sesshomaru heard his beast screaming in his head.</p><p>“Good omega, good, good omega...” his beast once again used his mouth to speak to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha’s ears, their father’s ears in his true form twist and turn and then flatten. Sesshomaru then heard Inuyasha whine but it sounded less like a whine and more like a puppy crying.</p><p>Sesshomaru then moved his hands to Inuyasha’s shoulders. Inuyasha once again pulled his head back. Tears were cresting at the corner of his eyes now. The heat coming from Inuyasha’s body was even becoming unbearable for Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Al...pha...Al...pha...” but to Sesshomaru, it sounded like Inuyasha was crying, help...me, help...me...</p><p>Sesshomaru then pulled Inuyasha away from the wall. That earned him a series of panicked whimpers and startled barks from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru’s heart once again lurched, he didn’t want to cause Inuyasha more pain. An unmated omega in heat went through the most excruciating pain... Alphas had a solemn duty to take extra care of the omegas in their family because of this. It’s what his father had taught him, it's what his mother had expected of him...</p><p>The memory of Inuyasha’s pained screams burned Sesshomaru’s ears and that maniac cackle of <em>that</em> spider demon...</p><p>Sesshomaru came back to the present with the feeling of Inuyasha’s claws digging into his kimono. He had moved a hand to wrap it around Inuyasha’s back drawing him close. Inuyasha looked up panting as Sesshomaru’s heart fluttered at the sight. Were Inuyasha’s features always so soft, so delicate, so <em>feminine</em>? Sesshomaru leaned over to press his lips against Inuyasha’s parted own. </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Inuyasha’s squeal of delight as soon as they were joined. Sesshomaru continued to devour Inuyasha’s mouth, enjoying the cries of delight he was eliciting from his little brother. Sesshomaru’s heart gave a little jump. Finally, finally, he was causing Inuyasha happiness and not pain.</p><p>If Inuyasha really was an omega though...then there would be consequences coming Sesshomaru’s way...</p><p>With the hands that Sesshomaru had around Inuyasha’s back, he reached from the knot that tied together his little brother’s haori. He unhooked it, pulled at it as Inuyasha started rubbing into him as soon as his haori began to fall to his shoulders. </p><p>“<em>Al</em>-pha...<em>Al</em>-pha...”</p><p>Inuyasha was purring at him now. The heat coming off his little brother’s body was making Sesshomaru’s mouth water. And if Sesshomaru didn’t know it any better it was as if Inuyasha was now saying, take me, take me... Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha’s bare shoulder a good long lick. Inuyasha moaned under his ministrations. Inuyasha was pushing the lower part of his body into Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru noticed just how wet Inuyasha seemed to be getting down there.</p><p>“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru murmured.</p><p>Inuyasha only rubbed himself that much further against Sesshomaru’s groin. Sesshomaru gave out a mix of a moan and a growl. He reached for Inuyasha’s face for his little brother to look at him. But the loud-mouthed Inuyasha was lost to him. It was only lust and need that Sesshomaru saw in Inuyasha’s dilated eyes.</p><p>Would Inuyasha remember any of this? Sesshomaru couldn’t take an omega that was unwilling…when not under their heat. Sesshomaru might have slowly started to love his little brother but if Inuyasha didn’t love him back...</p><p>“<em>AL</em>-PHA!”</p><p>Inuyasha then gave a sudden cry.</p><p>“Hush, little brother, hush...”</p><p>Sesshomaru then yanked away Inuyasha’s haori to the floor. </p><p>The heat was radiating from Inuyasha’s body. Sesshomaru then looked between their bodies, eyeing Inuyasha’s hakama. There was a growing wet patch there. That wasn’t...that wasn’t pussy cum, was it?</p><p>Inuyasha let out a whine</p><p>Sesshomaru whipped off his own kimono shirt. Inuyasha let out a delighted squeal as Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha rubbing his face into his bare chest. </p><p>“Little omega...” Sesshomaru murmured. Was Inuyasha acting like an omega because that was what he was or was it just simply another act? Sesshomaru reached for the knot around Inuyasha’s hakama, yanking at it hard. The hakama fell around Inuyasha’s ankles. Sesshomaru braced himself to look at Inuyasha’s genitalia. Inuyasha didn’t give him that chance. Inuyasha jumped up, lunging at Sesshomaru and hanging off from his neck. Sesshomaru acted quickly by guiding Inuyasha to land softly onto his back on the bed and then pulled away as his younger brother’s hakama fell to the floor.</p><p>Sesshomaru licked his lips.</p><p>Inuyasha was a stunning sight.</p><p>Inuyasha’s entire body seemed to be radiating from his heat. It made Sesshomaru wonder just how much Inuyasha would glow when swelling with his pup. What...what was Sesshomaru doing? Inuyasha <em>wasn’t</em> an omega, no, no, he was a beta who liked to play at being Alpha. </p><p>But...but Sesshomaru would <em>only</em> lie with an omega, an <em>omega</em> of his father’s blood...</p><p>Sesshomaru hovered over Inuyasha. His hand was gently caressing Inuyasha’s erect nipples. His hand was then moving now to Inuyasha’s chest as he felt the ripples of the young inu’s ribcage. Sesshomaru moved his hand further down until his finger ran against Inuyasha’s pubic hair. Inuyasha let out an excited scream and hurried pants.</p><p>“Hum, I suppose I can indulge you <em>puppy</em>...” Sesshomaru mused out loud as he wrapped his hand around Inuyasha’s throbbing member. He pumped Inuyasha, harder and harder until Inuyasha was twisting and turning under him. Inuyasha was shaking...</p><p>Then Sesshomaru slowed his hand’s movements only to give Inuyasha’s hot throbbing member one last long pump. Inuyasha rewarded him by hunching into his hand, crying out as his member exploded all over Sesshomaru’s hand. </p><p>Sesshomaru then saw it, Inuyasha smiling.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved his hand further down, under Inuyasha’s spent balls. <em>Then</em> he felt it, something hot, wet, soft and sticky... It was...it was a pussy. For the love of their father the great dog demon of the west, Inuyasha had a pussy. Inuyasha <em>had</em> a pussy. That...that could only mean...that could only mean that...that...</p><p>“You <em>are</em> an omega!”</p><p>After that Sesshomaru’s sense of reason and restraint flew right out of the window. His own cock became <em>so</em> hard that it ripped right through his hakama...</p><p>When Sesshomaru regained some semblance of his mental facilities, he looked down to see that his hakama and haori were long deposited to the floor and he had locked himself in between Inuyasha’s spread legs. Sesshomaru shivered when he felt his cock...his cock engorging deep inside...inside Inuyasha’s pussy.</p><p>Sesshomaru moaned, eyes fluttering in pleasure. Sesshomaru moved just a little as Inuyasha’s silky channels were absolute heaven. But what Sesshomaru liked best was looking down and seeing Inuyasha panting and writhing under him.</p><p>Thrust...thrust...<em>THU</em>-RST! Sesshomaru heard his beast screaming in his head. Sesshomaru tried pulling out, but his cock was still too hard, oh no, oh no, he was locked inside Inuyasha. This wasn’t a usual coupling, <em>but</em> omega heat-induced coupling.</p><p>Some thrusting should release the knot, shouldn’t it?</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his heart skipping as he pulled himself and Inuyasha further onto the bed so that his legs were on the bed as opposed to hanging off the edge. This should make things easier. He was the Alpha. The most important thing now was to ensure that he would have Inuyasha crying in the upmost pleasure...not pain. He refused to be even a <em>little</em> like that...that wretched <em>spider</em> demon.</p><p>Inuyasha was an <em>omega</em>. Inuyasha needed to be protected. It’s what his parents expected of him, it’s what they had prepared him for...</p><p><em>Mate?</em> Sesshomaru heard his beast ask.</p><p>Sesshomaru did not indulge his inner beast with an answer. He pressed his hands into the bed, he lowered his hips slowly into Inuyasha’s and his cock slid further in...</p><p>Inuyasha let out a soft cry. Sesshomaru waited. Sesshomaru sniffed into Inuyasha’s neck. He could smell it, the place to bite. But that could hurt...Inuyasha was delicate, he was half-human, not in his right mind, an<em>.</em>..<em>omega</em>...</p><p>Sesshomaru’s mouth began to fill with saliva. It was his beast that was nudging him to lick and lick along Inuyasha’s collarbone.</p><p>
  <em>We can numb it up or have you forgotten?</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru was starting to moving his hips again. Sesshomaru was thrusting in and out of Inuyasha’s delicious core. And...and Inuyasha was clinging onto him. Inuyasha was grinding his own hips into his. Inuyasha was letting out such contented barks and whines that Sesshomaru’s beast had the nerve to take over. He was the one taking their slow thrusts, to steady ones and then fast ones. </p><p><em>What...what are you doing?</em> Sesshomaru called out to his beast. His beast had completely taken over. His beast was getting quite aggressive. Then Sesshomaru felt it, his fangs were aching, they were growing larger...</p><p>Oh no, oh no...</p><p>
  <em>Marking our omega just like father had always intended us to...</em>
</p><p>Because Inuyasha was an omega after all...</p><p>Inuyasha was crying under him. Inuyasha was moaning under him. Inuyasha was gasping, gasping, gasping... Sesshomaru felt them. Inuyasha’s inner walls. They were tightening around his cock.</p><p>Then Inuyasha was shaking and then he was howling, then his inner walls were cumming, Inuyasha’s own cock was engorging and then...</p><p>Now...now...<em>NOW</em>!</p><p>Sesshomaru was leaning forward just as his cock pushed Inuyasha over the edge. Sesshomaru’s fangs were now at the optimum length. Then Inuyasha was howling under him as he came all over Sesshomaru’s legs:</p><p>“Alpha, Alpha...AL...PHHHHHAAAA!”</p><p><em>You’re my responsibility now little brother. </em>And with that Sesshomaru bit down into Inuyasha’s shoulder and his knot released itself right into Inuyasha’s womb...</p><p>Their mating came to an end in the early hours of the following morning. Sesshomaru found that he could only sleep once in the knowledge that Inuyasha, his mate, his omega was safe under his muscular body where <em>he</em> belonged.</p><p>...............</p><p>Sesshomaru woke. Sesshomaru pulled his face back from the mattress, his heart began to race, his eyes widened... Where was he? Where was his mate? The last thing he remembered was pulling out of Inuyasha before pressing his weight down onto his omega for the night.</p><p><em>Mate…gone?!</em> Sesshomaru heard his beast wailing in his mind.</p><p>Panic was starting to rise in Sesshomaru’s chest. Inuyasha couldn’t be <em>gone</em>. Inuyasha was an <em>omega</em>, oh kami, Inuyasha was his omega, his mate, <em>his</em> little brother… </p><p>Inuyasha <em>needed</em> his care, his protection. </p><p>But Inuyasha’s scent was long gone as the late afternoon sun blared through Sesshomaru’s tall paned windows.</p><p>That was when true fear gripped Sesshomaru. Someone had taken his omega from him when Sesshomaru was at his weakest. Someone had dared to take Inuyasha right from their mating bed. </p><p>That was the only conclusion that Sesshomaru could bare to come to. Inuyasha leaving of his own accord was just too much for Sesshomaru to even contemplate . The implications of that would be <em>even</em> worse for him, especially in demon noble clan circles.</p><p>“Guards! Guards!” Sesshomaru screamed as his beast within only started to wail that much harder:</p><p>Omega <em>gone</em>! <em>OMEGA</em>…<em>GONE</em>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesshomaru gets cornered, he's not happy...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is so much interest in this story! It's incredible. Who knew that that there were so many like me who loved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 😭</p><p>Now a little surprise at the beginning of this chapter for you. Sesshomaru's youkai might be in charge of him but it doesn't mean that Inuyasha's youkai is in control of him. In cannon, their father left Inuyasha Tessaiga to protect him from his demon blood, it only makes sense that Inuyasha's human soul is in control (most of the time) and it's Inuyasha's human soul that Sesshomaru will have to woo. Oh the irony, Sesshomaru hating humans, will have to do everything to get a human to trust and love him. (Oh the drama!) </p><p>Now a question is it demon, beast or youkai? Please let me know in your feedback below! I greatly look forward to it! 😊</p><p>Now a big, big thanks to ZeroTwo, NeptuneZone, YaoiTrash01, Rayella, MangaMoose, Kitkit, shiro24kuro, Mer, c9nightingale and Unholy_Vengeance! Your feedback was invaluable!</p><p>Many thanks to Saiyan_Princess56, Cope05, LivesONtheINTERNET, zuramuffin, theunknowntaelon, carla_silva, Lyfjaberg, KiraKitsune1993, shiro24kuro, Deathgirl777, JeiSedi, Fief, AradiaCulwen, Spiritofawarrior2, Kuronomnom, ShuangHuaaaaaaa, Yokana, Rayella, TanInu, Zer0Two and the 22 guests that left kudos after the last chapter! I can hardly give up on this story now, can I? 😊</p><p>So many more of you subscribed and bookmarked this story, I am truly humbled. I was determined to write the best next chapter possible! Please, please don't forget to leave a comment/feedback, it's the biggest boost for me to keep writing for all of you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha had had no choice. He had to strip his clothes off. The heat had returned, but…but it shouldn’t…it shouldn’t… He was pregnant, three months along and marked. The heat happened to get pregnant, didn’t it? Inuyasha knew that he lacked a lot of knowledge when it came to his inu heritage, but even he knew that this should <em>not</em> be happening.</p><p>Inuyasha was in a hut on the outskirts of what was once Kikyo’s village, Kaede’s village. By the dying wishes of the elderly priestess, Kaede decreed that Inuyasha could always find sanctuary in her village. The villagers were a little apprehensive about having him around, so they put a hut for him close to the forest. Inuyasha didn’t mind, Inuyasha liked it that way, at least there, there would be no awkward questions on how a man like him could get pregnant. <em>Damn</em> Sesshomaru…!</p><p>Inuyasha was sprawled out on the sleeping mat. His hands had started to wander. He lightly caressed his sore chest moaning a little in the relief that it gave him. Inuyasha had known he was an Omega before he actually knew the implications of what that meant. His mother had caught his hands wondering one day. She had sat him to one side giving him the same advice that a mother might give their daughter. Don’t touch there, it’s yucky. It was only now that Inuyasha wondered if his mother was ashamed of his demon heritage. He still remembered times when his mother would look at him wishing he was someone else…</p><p><em>Al-pha</em>…!</p><p>Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. There was that voice again, that cry. He heard it sometimes when he was sleeping when he was weakened… </p><p><em>Alpha, Alpha, </em>where<em> are you…?</em></p><p>Inuyasha felt his chest constricting and a sob starting to rise. He gritted his teeth, he was not weak, he had survived years before his human friends had come along and he didn’t <em>need</em> Sesshomaru. </p><p>Why would he want an Alpha that had only ever been abusive to him?</p><p>Inuyasha moved his hands over his…breasts? Another moan found it’s way up Inuyasha’s throat. His chest throbbed, his cock grew interested and down there, the oozing effect was getting worse.</p><p>He would be throwing himself into the nearby river once this bout of weakness passed.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha…Alpha, we need you, we…need…you…!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Omega…you ran from us…</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha opened his eyes, gasping… That was the first time he heard that voice. And there was this yearning…</p><p>Inuyasha lets out a groan. His pussy was aching… His mind filled with images of something hot, something long, something thick pressing into there… Inuyasha let out an irritated growl as he did it, he slide his fingers right into that yucky mess.</p><p>That should stop the image of <em>his</em> cock from popping up in his head. Damn his heat and not remembering what the hell actually happened when Sesshomaru had mated him! What the fuck was that dog thinking? Didn’t Sesshomaru hate his guts <em>too</em> much to mate him? </p><p>
  <em>Please Alpha, the human, he’s scared, he’s stubborn. But we need you please…please…please…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is wrong, little Omega?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…We…</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha let out a bark. He wouldn’t let that voice say it, the pup was <em>his</em> and <em>his</em> alone. Inuyasha started to thrust his fingers in and out of his pussy. He didn’t care that what he was doing was yucky, he wanted this stupid heat to pass. But shouldn’t this not be happening, now that he was getting round with child? Pressure then began to grow in his groin, tremors of pleasure ran through him as his panting started to increase…</p><p>Surely that annoying little voice within him would shut up now.</p><p><em>Alpha, please it’s the new moon and we can’t afford to lose demonic power not…not when the…not when the…</em> <b> <em>stupid</em> </b> <em> human.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hush now little Omega, I will provide as much of my youkai are you require. Don’t hate on your human, the inu line has long since needed a hanyou to dilute our line to make sure we don’t die out.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha was hunching forward now. He was gasping, his heart was racing, his body was shaking. It was coming, oh kami, it was coming and Inuyasha wanted it. The orgasm, the afterglow, the…the…</p><p>
  <em>But Alpha…you’re coming, right? You care for us, don’t you?</em>
</p><p><em>Of course…once Sesshomaru moves past his</em> <em>pride</em>… <em><strong>we</strong> will come for you…</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh no, my human heard you!</em>
</p><p>“Shit <em>Sesshomaru’s</em> coming?! I need to leave…!” But Inuyasha could not do much more after that as the orgasm then hit him. Inuyasha hunched forward. He howled, he screamed, his body shook and shook as his juices flooded all over his sleeping mat. All the while, there was no moon in the sky and Inuyasha had <em>not</em> shifted to his human state for at least <em>three</em> months now…</p><p>……………</p><p>“What do you mean you refuse to continue to looking for <em>my</em> mate?” </p><p>Five months…five months and his palace guard, his army and his generals were coming back to him with this hogwash. Sesshomaru was <em>not</em> amused. </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru…”</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He instantly recognised it, the accusation in this general’s tone of voice.</p><p>“As a mated youkai myself, there are a few stipulations that I am more than familiar with.”</p><p>Sesshomaru may have allowed these generals, the four of them to enter his study, but he was starting to doubt his better judgement.</p><p>“Your mating with Lord Inuyasha was not a <em>consensual</em> one.”</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his chest constricting.</p><p>“What…<em>what</em> do you mean by that?”</p><p>This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, it <em>couldn’t</em>!</p><p>His generals were beginning to give him the most disdainful looks. Sesshomaru clenched his fists.</p><p>“You woke from your mating late into the afternoon, Lord Inuyasha woke from your mating at the crack of dawn.”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart was starting to race. Oh no, oh no, this couldn’t be happening, no, no, no…! Inuyasha had woken before him and <em>that</em> much earlier, that was almost like a rape victim waking after the act and running away. Sesshomaru really, <em>really</em> wished he had known that Inuyasha was Omega years ago. His <em>poor</em> mate must be terrified or furious, or both.</p><p>“You mean <em>my</em> mate was taken from me whilst you were still sleeping and not conducting your duties…” Sesshomaru snapped willing himself to remain calm.</p><p>Another general was giving him dirty looks.</p><p>“Oh but Lord Sesshomaru, I can assure you, we were. Our underlings told us quite clearly five months ago that saw Lord Inuyasha leaving from the West wing when it was still dark. We had assumed he was returning to his village.”</p><p>“<em>Five</em> months…you had this information <em>five</em> months ago…! What gives you the right to be so incompetent and <em>not</em> inform me of this?!”</p><p>Sesshomaru then felt it, the way his generals’ youkai's spiked. They had the audacity to be angry with him. He would show them what anger was he would…he would…he…</p><p>But his aura was not rising, his youkai was there and silent.</p><p><em>Transform.</em> Sesshomaru demanded.</p><p><em>It’s the </em>new<em> moon, you don’t need me as much as </em>he<em> does.</em></p><p>Sesshomaru growled, how dare his beast to disobey him. He was the Alpha, <em>he</em> was in charge.</p><p>
  <em>You might be my human form Sesshomaru but you are not human and I am in charge… I should have taken charge long ago before your cruelty affected our predestined mate!</em>
</p><p>“…when from our reports we realised that Lord Inuyasha was not leaving the palace but fleeing from his mating with you.”</p><p>Sesshomaru did not like it. He did not like the accusations these generals of his were directing at him. They were beneath him, pathetic animal demons which were nothing in comparison to his inu heritage. Dogs were one of the most well known and respected animals in the animal kingdom.</p><p>“Reports on <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Sesshomaru growled at that reaching for his youkai. His youkai pulled back, how <em>dare</em> he? Sesshomaru’s hand started to hover over his Bakusaiga. </p><p>“You dare investigate <em>me</em>, you have no right, <em>no</em> right!” Sesshomaru’s entire being flooding with fury but his youkai was being unresponsive.</p><p><em>What is more important than my desires? </em>Sesshomaru snarled at his beast.</p><p><em>Our mate.</em> And Sesshomaru could not argue with that.</p><p>He turned back to glower at his generals.</p><p>“With all due respect <em>Lord</em> Sesshomaru, we did not interfere with your interactions with Lord Inuyasha over the years but we did <em>observe</em> you…”</p><p>Sesshomaru grit his teeth. He could not fault them for doing this. He was the Lord of the Western lands, they were his guard. They had to keep tabs on him because of him. But his past interactions with Inuyasha had been…<em>reprehensible</em>.</p><p>This was getting…bad. </p><p>“Lord Inuyasha is an <em>omega</em>, is he not?” One of his generals finally asked that question.</p><p>Sesshomaru found himself becoming too ashamed to answer.</p><p>“He would have to be… We all know that our Lord would not mate with that “<em>wretched</em> hanyou” if he were not a prized omega, a hanyou sired to guarantee the continuation of the main inu line…”</p><p>Sesshōmaru started to grind his teeth. His generals were getting very close to truths held sacred within his inu clan. Inuyasha’s birth had <em>not</em> been an accident.</p><p>Sesshomaru winced. If his father could, he would probably rise from the dead to wring his neck for the way he had treated his little brother. </p><p>“<em>Lord</em> Sesshomaru…”</p><p>Sesshomaru clenched his fists. He hated it. <em>Hated</em> it. The accusations in their tone. The looks on their faces.</p><p>“Did you not seek to seriously maim Lord Inuyasha when you sparred over your father’s heirloom?” </p><p>Sesshomaru once again did not answer them. He could not answer them. He was the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands wielder of the great sword of destruction, Bakusaiga. He would not be put in his place. He <em>would</em> not!</p><p>“Did you not seek to join forces with that cur Naraku to kill…”</p><p>Then Sesshomaru was seeing red as his ears burned with the sounds of the <em>wicked</em> cackle of <em>that</em> spider demon and Inuyasha’s horrified screams. His youkai chose at that moment to respond as his youkai began to rise to the surface, a red aura beginning to circle his body. </p><p>“Get out! <em>GET</em> OUT!” And Sesshomaru did not protest when his beast was the one to give the order.</p><p>His generals were looking him, at his beast, sneering only to give Sesshomaru the title that from a young child his parents bid him <em>never</em> be…</p><p>“You are an Omega…beater! Omega <em>beater</em>!” His generals spat at him as left wearing faces of utter contempt. And then Sesshomaru’s beast started crying again much to his irritation.</p><p>
  <em>They’re right. They’re right. We are Omega beaters. Omega beaters! It’s no wonder why our Omega’s human refuses to divulge what ails him so as he thinks of running from his human village…</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru’s anger started to dissipate as true panic and fear gripped his being.</p><p><em>Inuyasha is sick? What…what is wrong with him!</em> Sesshomaru demanded from his beast.</p><p>But his beast could only start wailing again. <em>We are omega beaters. Sire, sire forgive us for the wrong we have committed…!</em></p><p>“What is wrong with <em>Inuyasha</em>?!” Sesshomaru shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Omega needs our power. Omega is distressed. But his human…his human hides away from us… His human fears us…</em>
</p><p>“Power for what?”</p><p>
  <em>Omega fears shifting to his human state. Omega is distressed…</em>
</p><p>“And you <em>don’t</em> know what’s wrong with him?” </p><p>
  <em>No…No…I can’t believe I let you take out your anger at losing our sire on our omega brother for all this time!</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru ground his teeth only to turn and face the very smug face of his retainer Jaken.</p><p>“<em>Soooo</em>…Inuyasha is an omega…”</p><p>Sesshomaru did not have time for this.</p><p>“You know even in our imp tribe, those that were caught out abusing omegas would get expelled…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru had had it. He raised his fists and began to strike the toad again and again. He only stopped when Jaken cried: “Omega beater!”</p><p>Sesshomaru then turned to move out of the room. A series of small feet patter after him and a high pitched: “My <em>lord</em>, where are you going?!”</p><p>Where was he going? </p><p>“The summer palace.” Sesshomaru answered.</p><p>“Wait…you’re…you’re going to see <em>her</em>?!”</p><p>Yes, Sesshomaru was going to see her. At this point, he didn’t care if the whole of the West knew of his heinous actions against Inuyasha or even the great Northern, Eastern and Southern lands. </p><p>If only Inuyasha had marked him back. Sesshomaru would not have this problem, he would already know if Inuyasha was still in that village of his or not. His heart beat frantically, what was wrong with his little brother, <em>what</em> was wrong!</p><p>No matter…no matter…Sesshomaru would go to the only person who would have this information.</p><p>His <em>mother</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 200 years ago...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Sesshomaru's father made the ultimate sacrifice to guarantee Sesshomaru's future...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodness me, there is so much interest in this story, it makes me go all teary 😭 Each day there seems to be more and more joining me in this story, I hope I continue to keep  doing a good job?</p><p>Now, I procrastinated a bit on this next chapter. Yes, Sesshomaru is going to his mother but then I realised, her reaction to Inuyasha missing won't make sense if I don't introduce some crucial backstory beforehand. Hence I worked extra hard to give all the vital details to explain two things in this next chapter. First of all in canon, it was never fully revealed if Sesshomaru's father left his mother for Izayoi all together. In this story, Sesshomaru's father never left his mother for Izayoi, there was another very important reason Inuyasha was sired. Second of all, I have now introduced the hanyou policy concept, I will elaborate more on it, but I thought it was time to have a Inuyasha story where hanyous were not hated in all youkai circles, but actually needed to guarantee the survival of their family lines. I hope that everything will make sense. Please do let me know!</p><p>A huge thanks to mulixue, c9nightingale, Mer, ShuangHuaaaaaaa, p_u_m_p_k_i_n, Evilpyecat, YaoiTrash01, NeptuneZone, shiro24kuro and schizophrenyeea for all your wonderful feedback! It's been a huge push to continue onto this next chapter!</p><p>Thank you to mulixue, LacieStar, Evilpyecat, LemonLov3, myho_lex, Kyoko, schizophrenyeea, Lunar_Eclipse_2001, VampireShofii, Kawaipanda_baka, yuehhe, Bebebere, XxSayyxX, Shiro_Cielo, yamakaza, Lilycheowa, beloreddle,<br/>KilaSilvermoon, Ciella_303, Jay_six and littledesertgypsy and 25 guests that left kudos after the last chapter! Interest for this story just keeps on growing! I am truly touched!</p><p>So many new subscribers, so many readers who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! With so many more of you reading, I am becoming more determined than ever to put out my best work! Please don't forget to leave comments/feedback! Often when I am stuck on ideas, it's reader suggestions that helps keep the story going 😍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sixteen year old Sesshomaru had finished his afternoon lessons with his tutor. His cousins had swarmed him, begging him to play with them. He turned them down. He was almost a grown pup now and he could no longer frolick around. He had to do more grown up things. Go to the library, learn from a book and maybe enjoy it too.</p><p>There were two libraries. The one at the centre of the Western palace, a smaller one close to his parents’ wing. He choose to go to the smaller one, his visiting cousins would not think to ambush him there.</p><p>And it was as he moved through his parents’ chambers, he stopped outside the parlour when he heard elevated voices. The one of his mother, the one of his father…</p><p>He stopped by the door. He debated for a moment. Would he be a grown up and move on or would he look through the keyhole and see what all the commotion was about?</p><p>“Oh Inu, Inu, what are we to do? What are we to <em>do…</em>?”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned. His mother was rattled. How strange… She was usually so composed, many viewed her as cold. In some ways, Sesshomaru had taken to emulating her behaviour.</p><p>“<em>Yu</em>-mi, you don’t need to be so hard on yourself.”</p><p>Sesshomaru then knew what he would do. He would stop playing grown up…for just a little bit, no one would notice. It’s not like anyone could <em>see</em> him!</p><p>He saw his parents, his father with his usual top-knot towering over his fairely petite aristocratic mother with her two high ponytails. Elegant, regal with hair as white as snow. Brother and sister, husband and wife, the descendants of the main inu line, the clan that was the most powerful and respected amongst even the Northern, the Southern and Eastern lands.</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart missed a beat. Worry, fear, these emotions were so palpable in his mother’s eyes, so foreign. His father’s thin smile was Sesshomaru’s only sign that his father too seemed rattled.</p><p>“InuTaishou…” His mother turned to look at desperation to his father.</p><p>His father look down at his mother, true love in his eyes:</p><p>“InuYumi…”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes widened to see his mother bursting into streams of tears. Since when did his mother <em>cry</em>? His father though, Sesshomaru craved to be like him, to one day treat his future mate like his father did his mother. His parents embraced. His father held his mother as Sesshomaru watched her slamming her clenched fists onto his chest.</p><p>“I failed Inu! I <em>failed</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru pressed himself further into the door, as the door trembled a little. He became still. This seemed like an intimate moment between his parents, but he could not turn away.</p><p>“<em>Yumi</em>…” Sesshomaru watched as his father stroked the back of his mother’s head.</p><p>“I could not bare another child, Inu. I have failed to guarantee the future of the main inu line. I have failed to provide Sesshomaru with an Omega to mate with.”</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru tugged at his ears in the way a puppy might do if there were naughty or if they had heard something they were not meant to hear. Sesshomaru really knew that he shouldn’t be here. He needed to move, but he didn’t because he was a bad pup, a <em>bad</em> pup! But, but this was about him, about him and…and his <em>Omega</em> mate.</p><p>But Sesshomaru was all alone his litter. It made his heart sink, did that mean he would be all alone in life? But…but Sesshomaru didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to have mate to love and hold the same way his Father love and held his mother.</p><p>Sesshomaru had pulled away from the door before and now he was leaning forward to look through the keyhole again. He was being a naughty pup, but…but this was about his future. He…he had to know more.</p><p>“Inu, we...we have no choice anymore. We are going to have to enact the hanyou policy.”</p><p>The hanyou policy? Half demon? What did that have to do with his need for an Omega? He didn’t particularly have anything against hanyous. But weren’t they usually brought into a royal line to strengthen it?</p><p>But the Inu line was <em>already</em> strong enough, wasn’t it?!</p><p>Through the keyhole, Sesshomaru saw as his father’s eyebrows rose a few inches. Since when was his father surprised about anything?</p><p>“Yumi, you aren’t implying…you aren’t giving me the go ahead to…to…”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as his mother looked up at his father, her eyes were wide, glowing with tears falling down her cheeks. Sesshomaru was struggling to not just burst into his parents’ chamber to comfort his mother. He supposed it was the Alpha in him, his youkai, that wanted to soothe the Omega, the youkai, in his mother.</p><p>“Yes, Inu, I am…I am…”</p><p>Sesshomaru saw something that he had never expected in his father, timidity, insecurity. But his parents were <em>not</em> like this. They were powerful, they were well respected, they should be looking so…so…<em>helpless</em>.</p><p>If adults could look so lost then what hope did Sesshomaru have when he came of age…?</p><p>“Are you granting me permisson to lie with a human woman, InuYumi? Will you be able to <em>tolerate</em> me doing such a thing?”</p><p>Father lying with someone who <em>wasn’t</em> his mate? Sesshomaru wriggled his nose, dog demons <em>didn’t</em> do such things!</p><p>And his mother was smiling. His mother was drawing close snuggling into her Alpha’s chest. There were growls and yips indicating that maybe Sesshomaru should leave before he witnessed something <em>very</em> adult indeed…</p><p>“If it for our darling Sesshomaru, yes, yes…”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as his father nuzzled into his mother’s neck. Things were getting very touchy feely now, Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru needed to look away.</p><p>“Omega, my Omega…” His father was purring now as Sesshomaru felt his cheeks going hot.</p><p>His mother purred back: “Bring me home a hanyou pup with your puppy ears Inu. Bring home a <em>fertile</em> Omega for own precious Sesshomaru…”</p><p>……………</p><p>One year was like minutes to youkai, but to Sesshomaru, so much had happened. He had finally gone over the edge. He had finally come of age. He had been waiting for so many decades for it to happen and one morning he had woken up to find that <em>everything</em> had changed. His voice had become deeper. His strength had increased…a lot. And his cock had began massive and throbbing <em>so</em> much, it hurt.</p><p>Sesshomaru's cheeks still felt hot at the memory of his parents coming running at his crying. Sesshomaru’s ears still burned when his father explained that his youkai was now ready to mate. But Sesshomaru would not bring that up now. Not as he and his father stood on the cliff edge above the burning palace.</p><p>Izayoi’s palace.</p><p>“Father, do you insist on going?”</p><p>Sesshomaru kept his manner cool, but in his head he was panicked, crying… Daddy, Daddy, don’t go, don’t go… His father was badly injured and Sesshomaru was scared of the implications if he went.</p><p>He…he had to do something…</p><p>“Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?”</p><p>He needed to say something. Everything in Sesshomaru was telling him to stop him. Stop him. His father had only just come back from his battle with Ryūkotsusei. That dragon had been causing many problems in the West. Sesshomaru had once admired the beast, but then the dragon had lost his mate in childbirth, become mad with bitterness before going on a ramage.</p><p>His father had forced him to remain in the palace. Technically he should not be here either.</p><p>“Father, you must have your injuries tended to, otherwise…” Sesshomaru had to swallow his words at that moment. There were tears beginning to crest in his eyes. But he was an adult now, he could not start bawling like a child.</p><p>He could <em>not</em>…</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>…”</p><p>Sesshomaru froze, his father had turned his head. His father was giving him <em>that</em> look. The angry look. The Alpha look. The look of a a protective father.</p><p>“Your little brother is due to be born soon, your <em>Omega</em> mate.”</p><p>Sesshomaru winced. The hanyou policy. Sesshomaru knew what it meant now. It wasn’t that the main Inu clan was weak, it was that they were <em>too</em> pure. Only he had been born in his generation. And only a hanyou with human and Inu blood could dilute his own purity enough to sire many pups and not just one...</p><p>Or so his parents seemed to hope.</p><p>“Yes but…but…father…!” Sesshomaru was starting to stutter now. He didn’t do such things. Even his father turned towards him, worry maring his features.</p><p>Sesshomaru once again had to blink back his tears. He had to shut up the little voice that wailed that Daddy wasn’t coming back, Daddy <em>wasn’t</em> coming back!</p><p>“Now is not the time for you to turn indecisive in your desires, my son. Tell me what ails you so?”</p><p>Sesshomaru realised that he had to do it now. He had to do something, anything to stop his father from going and never coming back.</p><p>“Omega? Omega! And what if the pup is a Beta, father? Don’t sacrifice your life for a <em>Be-ta</em>?”</p><p>And then it happened. Sesshomaru heard a growl. Sesshomaru saw his father’s power beginning to rise to the surface. Sesshomaru witnessed as his father’s eyes were starting to go wide as if he were on the cusp of transforming into his true form.</p><p>Sesshomaru panicked, he was coming between a father intent on protecting his newborn pup. Sesshomaru backed away, hoping his silence would quell his father's resulting rage. It didn't. His father was still charging at him, his father…his father was going to hurt him. He was…he was…he…</p><p>“<em>DADDY</em>!” Sesshomaru cried out as he lifted his arms up to defend himself.</p><p>And then nothing.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved his arms down. The rush of his father’s power had disapated. A hand reached out to cup his shoulder, Sesshomaru flinched when he realised it was his father’s hand.</p><p>“Sesshomaru, shh, shh, I won’t hurt you, I promise you…”</p><p>Sesshomaru was still tensing up. His father wouldn’t hurt him? Had it not been his father on the brink of attack him in his full youkai form? Sesshomaru shuddered.</p><p>And then two strong arms pulled him against a solid chest.</p><p>Sesshomaru let out a squeak:</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Hmm…I suppose you too are still a pup clinging to his Daddy…” Sesshomaru felt his father rubbing his back.</p><p>“Please…please don’t go…” Sesshomaru whined.</p><p>His father pushed him back, moving to cup his chin. Sesshomaru looked into his father’s warm eyes, his <em>determined</em> eyes.</p><p>“Sesshomaru…I am <em>not</em> going abandon your little brother, he is still <em>my</em> pup too. The circumstances are the not the best. Truth is, I didn’t think Izayoi’s fiance was going to overreact so badly.”</p><p>“Maybe...Maybe the human male overreacted because he thought you wanted to mate with his intended..." Sesshomaru said in a timid voice.</p><p>His father looked taken back:</p><p>“Sesshomaru…? For you to even suggest that…you…you don’t think I would ever abandon your mother, <em>do</em> you?”</p><p>“But father, some humans are irrational, no matter how much gold you give them…”</p><p>His father gave a tut:</p><p>“No matter Sesshomaru, this is not about Izayoi, it has never been about her. It has always been about a mate for you, an <em>Omega</em> mate…”</p><p>“I-nu-ya-sha?” Sesshomaru confirmed.</p><p>“Dog spirt? Your mother recommended the name. Even with his human blood, Inuyasha will always be ours and one day yours pup, your mate…”</p><p>“My mate…” Sesshomaru murmered even as there was a horrible feeling nawing in his stomach. He…he had to do <em>something</em>.</p><p>“You’re going then…?”</p><p>His father pulled his hand away from his cheek.</p><p>“Yes, Sesshomaru, I am.”</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed:</p><p>“Then…then let me accompany you…”</p><p>His father was looking back at the palace. The fire was starting to spread now, the smell of dead humans was even beginning to assault their noses.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved forward.</p><p>“No, Sesshomaru, no…”</p><p>“Why, father, why. Let me…let me protect you!”</p><p>His father was already edging towards the end of the cliff. Sesshomaru moved forward until his father raised his hand.</p><p>“Let me deal with this Sesshomaru. If you come, that will be one extra youkai and only further antagonise the situation.”</p><p>“But <em>father</em>…” Sesshomaru argued.</p><p>His father turned back to smile at him:</p><p>“Head on home to your mother Sesshomaru and let her know that by the morning, she will have a new pup to care for…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When InuYumi looses it...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I have doubts on whether to continue with story, more and more readers seem to be reading and enjoying this story. I have had the general idea for Chapter 5 in my head since Chapter 3 but I struggled to get what I saw in my head down into words. I hope I did a good job? Please do let me know in the comments!</p><p>A massive thanks to littledesertgypsy, c9nightingale, YaoiTrash01 and Mer for all your wonderful feedback! I know it was a flashback chapter, but I really appreciate you taking your time to give your feedback ☺️</p><p>Thank you to crepuscular_vibes, Torres88, Angelsluv, GottaBe21Rabbits, MelaninGeek23, Keiko_Midori, InfernallyShy, LoveLorem, narinnaa, Lianda, Thejadeflower and the 16 guests that left kudos!</p><p>Welcome to all the readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please don't forget to leave some feedback and some kudos so you keep reading and enjoying this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lord Sesshomaru only got himself involved with the spider demon Naraku because he wanted to spite Lord Inuyasha. All in all, my lord has engaged in a kill Lord Inuyasha on sight since the first time I came into his service…”</p><p>Why did Sesshomaru agree to bring that toad along again? Oh yes, because Jaken had followed <em>just</em> like he always did. </p><p>He…he stood at the base of his mother’s throne. His mother had stood to her feet on the mention of Inuyasha because, of <em>course</em>, she had. Sesshomaru had wanted to mitigate things by <em>not</em> mentioning the past. The imp though had never quite be able to shut his stupid trap!</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>!”</p><p>But Sesshomaru was looking down onto the ground. If he did not engage his mother, then she could not become angry. Huh? His mother was not angry. Why was she not angry? Why…?</p><p>
  <em>Omega Ma should rip you into a thousand pieces, you are the one who drove our Omega away…</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his heart sinking…</p><p>“SESSHOMARU!”</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up from the ground. He looked at his mother. His mother who was so eerily calm, yet looking down at him, staring him down. And there was an emotion that gripped Sesshomaru’s heart was one that he had not felt for a long time…<em>fear</em>…</p><p>“M…<em>Mother</em>!” Sesshomaru was stuttering now, how <em>embarrassing</em>…</p><p>Sesshomaru then took a step back. He…He could see it now. His mother was angry, the coldness coming at him from her eyes made he want to curl into a ball and wail like a pup, terrified.</p><p>But…but Sesshomaru was no longer a pup. He was grown. He had to stand tall. He was the Lord of the Western lands.</p><p>“Answer me this Sesshomaru!”</p><p>Sesshomaru was finding it hard to keep eye contact with his mother. The anger was now there. The disappointment. The sign that he had done things wrong, so, so wrong.</p><p>“Who are you! Who are you to <em>spit</em> all over <em>my</em> mate’s grave!” </p><p>Sesshomaru swayed on his feet as his eyes began to sting with tears. She was…she was bringing <em>him</em> into this, his…his father.</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>!”</p><p>“Mother…I…Mother…I…” Sesshomaru was getting tongue-tied now? For so many years, Sesshomaru had hated his father for sacrificing his life for a brother that was only a Beta…only a Beta…</p><p>But Inuyasha had a vagina. He had <em>always</em> had a vagina. Sesshomaru had <em>truly</em> screwed up over the years by not knowing that very important fact about Inuyasha.</p><p>“Sesshomaru! Answer me! How could you spit all over your father’s final sacrifice? How could you treat our Inu Omega so poorly? Sesshomaru, how could you? <em>HOW</em> COULD YOU?!”</p><p>And then his mother’s wailing began. Sesshomaru looked up to see her collapsing to her knees. Sesshomaru watched as she clung to the edge of her throne.</p><p>“Inu! Inu! Inu! Did you wretched Alpha son bring our Inu Puppy back to me when his human carrier died?! No! He hunted our Omega, Inu, he wanted to <em>kill</em> him! Inu! Inu! <em>I-nu-Taisho</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s ears felt like they were bleeding at his mother’s words. He knew she was right, but…but he could not bear to listen to it. He was Sesshomaru. He was the <em>great</em> Lord of the West. He was the wielder of Butsaiga. He was perfect…</p><p>“Wretched pup! <em>WRETCHED</em> PUP!”</p><p>“<em>MOTHER</em>!” Sesshomaru suddenly snapped.</p><p>His mother ceased her wailing at that point. She was rising to her feet. She was whipping her body around to glare him down. This time Sesshomaru did not look to the ground to avoid his mother’s anger.</p><p>“EXPLAIN YOURSELF WRETCHED PUP!” She then screamed back at him.</p><p>“I thought…I was angry…I thought that…that…”</p><p>Sesshomaru shuddered as he felt his mother’s youkai blasting right at him.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh oh…! Omega Ma is going to…!</em>
</p><p>“YOU THOUGHT WHAT <em>SESSHOMARU</em>!” </p><p>Sesshomaru gulped. He would…he would say it. He would admit the dire mistake, the judgement that he had made years ago.</p><p>“Seeing as the human Izayoi never gave any indication to the contrary, I always thought that Father had sacrificed himself for a useless Beta!”</p><p>And then it happened, her mother’s eyes began to flicker red. Her youkai was rising to the surface. </p><p>Sesshomaru then drew on his youkai.</p><p>
  <em>Uh…uh…uh, you screwed up Sesshomaru, now it’s your turn to face Omega Ma’s wraith!</em>
</p><p>“You will forsake me now, you wretched beast!” Sesshomaru hissed at his youkai.</p><p><em>And do you really think that Omega Ma’s anger towards you is </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> warranted… Oh shit!</em></p><p>And then his youkai <em>felt</em> it, Sesshomaru <em>felt</em> it. His mother’s youkai was rushing towards the surface and then her scream came.</p><p>“YOU SPIT ON YOUR FATHER’S FINAL SACRIFICE! DO YOU? <em>DO</em>…YOU? INUYASHA IS OURS, <em>OURS</em> AND YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO DESERT HIM! NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL PAIN, A <em>LOT</em> OF PAIN!”</p><p>Sesshomaru turned towards his mother. His eyes were getting wider and wider. She was transforming. Her humanoid form was giving forth to a much, much larger body with gigantic legs, paws and a set jaws that were getting snapped right at him.</p><p>“M-M-<em>Mummy</em>?”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s whole body then became paralysed in the sheer terror of having his own mother charge right at him. His mother…his mother would surely not do this. She would not actually harm her firstborn son, surely?</p><p>But his mother, now in her true form, was charging at him. Sesshomaru’s heart was racing but still, he could not move. Still, the <em>fear</em> gripped him.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose you do feel guilty, don’t you Sesshomaru? Maybe you should have just snuck into the Northlands all those decades ago when Omega Ma begged you to do it and brought Inuyasha back regardless of your <strong>prejudices</strong>…</em>
</p><p>And Sesshomaru did not have time to formulate a response to that as suddenly he was pushed onto his back. Suddenly his mother was on top of him with her poisonous saliva dripping all over his clothes.</p><p>And by the time Sesshomaru overcame his initial fear, moving away from his mother’s youkai form only earned him a terrifying growl. So he stayed, the shame of his actions made him stay. Even if his mother ended up mauling him to death in this form…</p><p>……………</p><p>His mother’s teeth were so large, so terrible, it was like multiple razor blades coming further and further down to his chest. He closed his eyes, so…so this was his fate then. His mother would take him between her teeth and chew him until every bone in his body was crushed.</p><p>And…and <em>he</em> deserved the pain that would come from that. </p><p>He had done it with Inuyasha. He had hoped to crush the brat between his teeth. He had…</p><p><em>Inuyasha</em>?</p><p>Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his mother’s jaws were ever so close now. But…but Inuyasha. <em>He</em> was the reason Sesshomaru had gone to his mother.</p><p>“Mother! Mother! I…I won’t fight whatever punishment you deem for <em>this</em> Sesshomaru but…but I have come on Inuyasha’s behalf.”</p><p>His mother pulled back at that point. His mother’s red eyes bore into his golden ones. Sesshomaru lifted his hand as if to wave a white flag of defeat.</p><p>“I…I mated with Inuyasha.”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as his mother blinked those big red slitted eyes of her youkai form at him.</p><p>She <em>wasn’t</em> gnawing him to death? How…how unexpected.</p><p>“He went into heat.”</p><p>Still, his mother was blinking at him. </p><p>“And by the morning, he had run from me.”</p><p>His mother was starting to pull back. Sesshomaru sat up immediately but ceased all movements when his mother growled at him.</p><p>“I…I was wrong. I came to you because…because I want my Omega back, I want <em>my</em> mate back. I want to make up for all the wrong I have committed against my sire’s son all of these years…”</p><p>Still, his mother remained in her youkai form. Sesshomaru sighed, he supposed he would have to admit what most weighed on his heart:</p><p>“Something is wrong mother, something is wrong with my mate and his human <em>refuses</em> to let me know what it is.” </p><p>And that did it. His mother’s red eyes went wider and wider until the moment that her larger form began to shake and falter. Little by little his mother began to morph back into her smaller human form.</p><p>And when her golden eyes fell on him the next time, it was not his mother’s anger that Sesshomaru felt but her <em>fear</em>.</p><p>“Something’s wrong with Puppy?”</p><p>Her voice was soft, demure, true to her status as the Omega she was. Sesshomaru sighed, his mother had been acting the Alpha so long, ever since her mate, his father had passed away.</p><p>Yet another thing Sesshomaru had failed at as Alpha head of the Inu clan. </p><p>“You…you marked our Inu Puppy, Sesshomaru?”</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. He didn’t regret it. He had screwed up, but marking Inuyasha was at least the start of what his father wanted. For his eldest to care and protect his Omega son and in turn for his Omega son to bring about the rivival of even stronger grandchildren…</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>… <em>Come</em> here!”</p><p>Sesshomaru took that as a sign to stand. He did so…<em>slowly</em>… His mother might have been the Omega of his great and powerful Father but it did not mean that he did not need to be careful around her. His mother had become rather unstable over the years, either too emotional or too capricious.</p><p>His mother was like Inuyasha, acting the Alpha when it went completely against their nature. Yet another Omega that Sesshomaru had not cared for.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru blinked. His mother had come down from her throne. Jaken had started stuttering from the sheer power of her presence. Good, that traitor imp deserved to suffer. His mother had not needed to know about…<em>his</em> failings…</p><p>“Give me your hand and concentrate on your mate, you insolent pup.”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned as he presented his hand.</p><p>“Call upon your youkai, Sesshomaru.”</p><p>Sesshomaru winced, how was he supposed to…?</p><p>
  <em>Yes, mother…</em>
</p><p>“You listen to <em>her</em>?” Sesshomaru growled, feeling most offended that his mother was communicating with his youkai and simply <em>ignoring</em> him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare whine <em>pup</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his cheeks burn at his mother’s admonishment.</p><p>“You have been in constant contact with your mate, yes?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, mother, yes. But I have not reached out to him directly. The last time I did that our Omega panicked and fleed from his usual human village.</em>
</p><p>“I suppose his human aspect does not trust you.”</p><p>
  <em>Our Omega’s human self fears Sesshomaru. He does not want to be found, even though his youkai cries in terror to me every night…</em>
</p><p>And why wasn’t Sesshomaru aware of any of this? His inner youkai was being difficult on <em>purpose</em>. But Sesshomaru knew that going to war with him would be tantramont to going to war with himself.</p><p>“Can you call out to his youkai now?”</p><p>
  <em>You want to trace him? That’s not a good idea, he might flee again.</em>
</p><p>“Puppy flies in the presence of you, but remember I’m an Omega, I am safe. I will be gentle and only get a glimpse of Puppy’s thoughts…”</p><p>And then it happened, everything around him went black as Sesshomaru felt him. Inuyasha was there, in his mind but so far away that Sesshomaru wanted to run after him and capture Inuyasha into the safety of his hold…</p><p>“Back away Sesshomaru…” he heard his mother hiss.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru felt it, for the first time. His youkai connecting with Inuyasha’s and then came the cries.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha, Alpha why have you not come for us yet? </em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru then heard a lot more wailing on his Omega’s youkai’s part. Sesshomaru might be furious that his youkai had kept this from him, but these cries, they were still <em>so</em> hard to listen to. It reminded him too much of <em>that</em> time of that spider demon’s maniac cackles and Inuyasha’s cries of horror. </p><p>Inuyasha…Inuyasha… Your Alpha wants you back, <em>badly</em>…Sesshomaru thought but did not think he would <em>ever</em> be humble enough to say it.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru heard a gasp of the horrifying kind coming right from his mother. He blinked to see his mother going <em>very</em> white.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru watched her do something she had never done before, scream at the top of her lungs:</p><p>“Cousins! Cousins! Alert the lords of the North! There is a royal Omega who they must take into their protective custody <em>immediately</em>…!”</p><p>Sesshomaru then heard them, saw them from the corner of his eyes. His cousins were coming forth one by one, getting down onto one knee.</p><p>“My lady, you know that we cannot breach the Northern lands without their <em>express</em> permission. That is why we could not extract Lord Inuyasha from his human carrier’s care when she fleed from us…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru heard his mother speak the words that brought his world to a <em>grinding</em> halt.</p><p>“Then tell them the <em>truth</em>. Tell them our Omega Inu prince fleed from his Omega beater of an Alpha, <em>pregnant</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha starts to loose hope for the future...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is still interest in this story, woah? I struggled with this chapter, Inuyasha is in a dark place, scared of the future, scared for his child.</p><p>Many thanks to Mer, YaoiTrash01, c9nightingale, Natalie, ShuangHuaaaaaaa and RaxonDevious for all your feedback! Trust me when I say, I read your comments more than once to give me the confidence to keep writing this story!</p><p>Thank you to Reika_Gil01, MilaNaher_255, Angelicbeauty09, Baggins_thief, locky70910, RaveDistress0, dinah_kitty, ria1203bdm, Renaki1888, Rei_Nondo, RaxonDevious and the 18 guests that left kudos after the last chapter! I'm working on getting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reunited in the next few chapters, but Inuyasha has to learn a bit about the privileges he can demand for as royal hanyou Omega and Sesshomaru is going to have to face a trial very soon on whether the Inu clan will ever let him close to Inuyasha again...</p><p>Welcome, new subscribers and those readers who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Your comments and continued support are very important to me. Sometimes I do draw on readers' suggestions for future ideas 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha…Inuyasha was tired. Inuyasha lay sideways on top of the bedspread, not quite awake, not quite sleeping with on leg in front of the other. His cheeks were flushed, his body hot. In the privacy of this small chamber in a guest house in the North, Inuyasha could go natural, he did not have to wear clothes, he did not have to hide the fact that he had a dick thus meaning that he was <em>not</em> a woman…</p><p>Inuyasha’s entire body spasmed as a moan ripped through his mouth. It was…it was getting easier now, to…to plunge his fingers into that abnormal part of him. The part of his body that did not change whether he was in his inu or human form, his female sex.</p><p>Inuyasha was dumb, he knew he was dumb. Dumb for that little voice in the back of his head that spent night after night wailing for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the one who had beaten him to a bloody pulp as a child. Why would he want anyone like that near him or his pup?</p><p>Inuyasha shuddered as he felt his juices flow from down there. His eyelids flickered, the need there was getting worse, then need for cock, for…</p><p>Inuyasha thrust in his fingers quicker. He…he would dispel the heat that kept gripping his body. Bah, it didn’t make sense. As far as he knew Omegas got a reprieve from their monthly need to get fucked by their Alphas when they were pregnant.</p><p>
  <em>But that’s just that thing human mine, you ran away from our Alpha, from the sire of our pup.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha growled when that little voice began too present. He placed his free hand onto his stomach, sending that pesky other him one message, one single message.</p><p>“My baby! My baby! Mine! Mine!”</p><p>
  <em>Omegas are not meant to be alone…</em>
</p><p>“Stupid voice stop being such a crybaby…!” </p><p>Inuyasha started to thrust his fingers in again, that little voice was sinking further and further into the back of his head, good. Inuyasha had been too weak to stop Sesshomaru screwing him, marking him as if he were little better than a bitch in heat. Inuyasha had been unable to stop Sesshomaru’s seed from growing in him. </p><p>“But damn it, this baby is mine! Fuck Sesshomaru! I don’t <em>need</em> you! I <em>DON’T…</em>!”</p><p>Inuyasha speed up the thrusting in his fucking cunt! He hated it! He hated it! He <em>hated</em> it! He hated it more than his dog ears. If it weren’t for his ears, he could pass as human. If it weren’t for his cunt, he could have lived such an easy life. But <em>no</em>... he just had to be hanyou, he just had to be the one that didn’t have a proper place amongst either his human or his inu brethren.</p><p>When Inuyasha came, he came with a pained roar and a sob in his voice. He now had both hands on his stomach and he couldn’t stop. He could not stop sobs wracking through him, shaking his body. He could not stop the streams of tears running from his eyes.</p><p>“Why Sesshomaru, <em>why</em>? Did you do this on purpose? Damn it, I want this baby, but I have no idea how and where I can raise my child. I was already hated for being an hanyou, and now I’m pregnant, everything is so much <em>harder</em>. Why didn’t you just kill me Sesshomaru? Why? Why? <em>WHY</em>?!” </p><p>Inuyasha’s sobs turned to howls as he kicked against the bedspread. Damn it, everything was hot, so hot, and Inuyasha ached, Inuyasha ached for <em>his</em> touch.</p><p>“I hate you Sesshomaru! I <em>hate</em> you!” </p><p>Inuyasha continued to sob and howl all the while the sound of rapping against the room he occupied grew louder and louder. </p><p>“Lady Inuyasha! Lady Inuyasha! The High Lady of the North has sent an entourage for you!”</p><p>……………</p><p>“An entourage? High Lady of the North?” Inuyasha muttered to himself annoyed as he climbed out of the bathwater the servants of the guest house had prepared for him. Okay so Inuyasha had not been living in the wilderness up here in the North, the temperatures were far too cold for that. Most would be ashamed of what he had done, but he had swindled Sesshomaru. He had gotten into his gold stash and taken everything he could carry. He had only taken it as emergency money and fuck it when Sesshomaru had almost closed in on him in Kaede’s village, it had been.</p><p>But what use did he really have for the golden coins? He was still a hanyou. He was still a male and he was still pregnant. There was no place for him like this. His mother’s old village was no more and he could not tolerate subjecting his unborn child to the dangers of the wilderness…</p><p>His situation was starting to becoming hopeless…</p><p>A year ago, he would not have been reaching for a female kimono. A female kimono? Damn it, this was all Sesshomaru’s fault!</p><p>“Fuck you Sesshomaru! Fuck you for making my life even <em>more</em> difficult! Fuck you for forcing me to be something <em>I’m</em> not!”</p><p>Inuyasha pulled the kimono around his swollen mould. His child was starting to kick. It made him feel less lonely, it made him feel more saddened. He had wanted to raise his child alone, he really really did, but was there anywhere in the demon world he could do that? As if! And amongst humans, <em>that</em> was even worse!</p><p>Only a female could be pregnant amongst humans. So Inuyasha had no choice but to demean himself by dressing as a woman. But then the human world was still so bigoted, fuck! A human female alone and pregnant, even in a place where he fed them gold coins to look away, <em>that</em> was still raising eyebrows…</p><p>Once Inuyasha looked the part of the poor helpless woman, he reached for the veil. The moved it to cover his ears, those wretched dog ears that would always show that he was <em>not</em> human.</p><p>“Screw you Sesshomaru! Screw you for getting me pregnant and not killing me! I <em>hate</em> you!” Inuyasha muttered as the doors of his guest chamber opened…</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha might be pissed. Inuyasha might have wanted to go back to his guest-chamber to either finger fuck his cunt or sob his heart out or both. But as he stood in one of the private parlours of the guest house, he knew that there was something more to these two…princes?</p><p>Inuyasha was the woman in this picture. Inuyasha was the one who remained to kneel on the floor. It was uncomfortable as hell. His genitalia ached from the pressure.</p><p>How much longer until he would get dismissed? How long until he went back to his increasing panic on what he was supposed to do next?</p><p>And then the human servants left the room.</p><p>“Rise…”</p><p>Inuyasha felt his ears twitching under the veil. He moved his hand to hold down the veil. It had happened before, his ears twitching, his veil almost falling off. He could not afford for that to happen…</p><p>“A <em>prince</em> does not kneel… Rise!”</p><p>The fuck… Inuyasha thought as he looked at this two noble-looking boys…? Men…? They kind of looked like him. Around nineteen in appearance. Well, they were actually nineteen, his physical age did not reflect how many years he had had to live in this cruel world.</p><p>He had physically looked seventeen when he had lost the few humans who had loved him regardless and that had been decades ago…</p><p>“Why gentlemen, I am but a lowly woman who has lost the father of my unborn child…” </p><p>Inuyasha had to stop himself from showing his cringe with the way he maintained his high pitched voice and the way he fluttered his eyelashes. It had worked with every human he had faced so far but…but these two… They were looking at him, really <em>really</em> looking at him…</p><p>And then their eyes flashed red.</p><p>“Rise…son of Inutaisho, rise…!”</p><p>Inu…taisho? Wasn’t that…? Wasn’t that his father’s na…? Inuyasha’s eyes went wide. He stumbled onto his feet, and then suddenly he was off balance falling back, back, back…</p><p>And then instead of falling flat on his back, he fell onto two strong hands holding him up. He looked back. One of the men, a lord? A prince? They were holding him up.</p><p>“Easy, fellow Omega, easy… We are not here to <em>hurt</em> you.” </p><p>Inuyasha pulled away from the nobleman behind him. Yes, Inuyasha had decided that they were nobles. The North had many human nobles and princesses, heck, even his mother had been one.</p><p>“What…what did you just call me?” Inuyasha was breaking with his false woman act now. He…he might be dumb, but…but he knew what he had heard. But…but <em>Omegas</em> did not exist in the human world, especially not <em>male</em> Omegas…</p><p>Then the other nobleman, coming at the front of him, spoke:</p><p>“An Omega…an <em>Inu</em> Omega…”</p><p>And for a few moments, the world around Inuyasha began to sway and to spin. The other nobleman was coming up behind him again, stopping him from falling again. And then Inuyasha resorting to his usual way of dealing with difficult situations, anger and false bravado.</p><p>He turned around and to his front glaring:</p><p>“I don’t know who you are, but I am no…”</p><p>And then it was happening. The nobleman facing him touched something, a medal on his clothes and his human ears moved to the top of his head. But…but those were not human ears, they were round, black on the outside, fluffy on the inside. Animal ears?</p><p>“I think it’s time to remove your veil now, Inuyasha…”</p><p>And then a hand was pulling his veil off, revealing his dog ears. Inuyasha panicked, moving around quickly, his heart racing as the nobleman behind him was also changing. His features were becoming more feral, more youkai like but…but still human, kind of…</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes went wide as he started stuttering, looking around his back and then his front, his heart pounding, <em>pounding</em> in his chest.</p><p>“How…how do you know my name?” Inuyasha was trying to muster as much of his bluster now, even with his Inu features exposed.</p><p>“Why, because it is you we have been sent to look for you Inuyasha…” Inuyasha turned around to look at the nobleman speaking behind him. His features were now a lot more perfect, a lot more demon. His ears were now pointy like Sesshomaru’s opposed to round like a regular human’s.</p><p>Inuyasha could not stop the confusion coming through on his face. Just like he couldn’t stop but began increasingly protective of his child. These were demons, hanyous. Royal hanyous, princes, <em>how</em>?</p><p>“Keh! <em>Who</em> would want me?” Inuyasha huffed as he was struggling between staying and fight or running off to protect his child… It was hard, he didn’t have his tensaiga anymore, Naraku had destroyed his sword before he tried to…tried to…</p><p>Inuyasha felt bile starting to rise in his throat. Inuyasha felt his eyes starting to sting. He started shaking, Naraku…Naraku…</p><p>And then Inuyasha yelped. He was surrounded. The noblemen had come around him, they wrapped their arms around him.</p><p>“We are hanyou Omegas, just like you are brother.”</p><p>Inuyasha…Inuyasha concentrated on their comforting voices. They…they might be strangers, but…but that voice, that cackle, Inuyasha becoming aware just as he clothes were torn…</p><p>“We are taking you home with us Inuyasha. Your place is not in the human world brother, but in the demon world where Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are the norm…”</p><p>Inuyasha moved away from the princes, they moved closer, following him.</p><p>“Stop…stop it!”</p><p>And then one of the hanyous was on one arm and the other was on Inuyasha’s arm. Inuyasha could see it now, the similarities between the two men, the two brothers. But why were they calling him brother too?</p><p>“Oh brother, brother, don’t be like that. We are all hanyous here, you don’t need to fill so <em>threatened</em> by us.”</p><p>And Inuyasha looked on to his sides:</p><p>“Where…where are <em>you</em> taking me?’”</p><p>“To Mother’s, the Lady Omega of the Panda tribe's palace off course. Our world does take extra care of its hanyou omegas, of course."</p><p>The demon world...take <em>care</em> of their hanyous.</p><p>"Yeah, you go tell Sesshomaru that!"</p><p>"Lord Sesshomaru of the West? The Omega <em>beater</em>?"</p><p>The tone in their voice was...of disgust. Inuyasha stopped struggling. Sesshomaru...hated? Inuyasha was starting to get intrigued...</p><p>"Where...where are you taking me again?"</p><p>The other hanyous laughed:</p><p>"Our palace, our home, Inuyasha. We'll take good care of you, promise."</p><p>And Inuyasha chose not to fight them, his life, his future was already hopeless, and it was not as if this would all lead him back to Sesshomaru, <em>right</em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled to write this chapter, so please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesshomaru starts to loose his marbles...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I now know that I want to get Inuyasha back to the West, back to Sesshomaru as soon as possible. However there are a few keys things that Inuyasha has to learn from the Panda tribe in the North.</p><p>A huge thanks to YaoiTrash01, c9nightingale, Kitkat, Magnus Crow, Mer and shiro24kuro! Your feedback really lifted my spirts to start working on the next chapter!</p><p>Thank you to AliceChaos, hellokitty18, Deadx10, Shiro3127, SAK01248, simp_for_kenma, Bloodrose109, Lilien18, NeverEnoughCatz, Esperanza_Selene, FlouriteMoon, Nega_Drake_Trickling, kmoaton, Yaoifan81, Daddy_Nemesis, anielsen33326, iPad89_ch, Jinxxrose10, CurvyPurSheep97, Loyal_Reader, LadyMiau and the 33 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>More subscribers and more readers who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I guess I am taking this story in the right direction? Please do let me know in the comments down below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru was being a naughty pup, but Sesshomaru did <em>not</em> care. He did not care that he was debasing himself by standing in the shadows. He had reason to be there. He had a reason to watch as his mother received the panda demon messenger.</p><p>Panda demon. A northerner.</p><p>“Our hanyou princes have taken the Inu Prince into custody.”</p><p>“And what of his pregnancy?”</p><p>“It’s at the halfway point, Lady Inu Omega. Things will start to become precarious now…”</p><p>Sesshomaru clenched his fists. Inuyasha…pregnant? Six months pregnant with his pups, damn it, how could he let his Omega getaway…</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru did not exercise patience. He stormed into the meeting room. Because damn it, he was the lord of the West, and he was not going to let his elders rule it over him.</p><p>Just because he had been travelling over the decades, did <em>no</em>t mean that they could act in his name. <em>He</em> was the one who had inherited his father’s title, <em>not</em> them.</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru winced. That voice…that high screech. Sesshomaru felt all the hairs on his body stand up on ends. Her…her…not her…<em>not</em> her! Sesshomaru’s body froze as his irises rolled to the corner of his eyes.</p><p>That inu.</p><p>That ancient Inu.</p><p>The one who looked very young and very sharp, but there were <em>thousands</em> of years of wisdom in those golden eyes of hers.</p><p>His great aunt.</p><p>“Did I teach you nothing, nothing about how to treat <em>Omegas</em>?! How <em>could</em> you humiliate the West this way?!”</p><p>Words usually bounced of him because he was the great Sesshomaru. But this time, he knew he was guilty. This time, he wanted to turn away from the burn of so many eyes on him. They were full of judgement, disgust, disappointment. </p><p>Sesshomaru was about to storm right back out, offended, but then he realised just what they were discussing.</p><p>“So sister, will be travelling to the north then?”</p><p>Sesshomaru turned to his mother who was sitting at the head of the table. His mother was then looking at him, narrowing her eyes as she did so, before turning back to the other Inus.</p><p>“Yes… Inutaisho’s youngest is in a very vulnerable position at this moment. It would not be a viable option to transport him back in his…”</p><p>“<em>I</em> will go.” Sesshomaru decided to break his silence and assert his authority. He flinched when everyone’s golden eyes were on him, filled with distrust.</p><p>“Only an Alpha can safely transport their Omega, <em>especially</em> when said Omega is…pregnant!”</p><p>Screw their judgement. He still remembered his lessons. He knew they could not deny Sesshomaru this unalienable right.</p><p>“No Sesshomaru…”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as he heard his mother speak. He turned to look at her. He even rushed from the door to her side. She raised her hand as mother and son engaged in a glaring match for a good five minutes.</p><p>“You do not have the right to dictate mother,” Sesshomaru growled.</p><p>“This is not about you Sesshomaru, but about InuYasha. You already had your time to look after your younger brother and you failed.”</p><p>Sesshomaru was feeling angry. His mother too? Being branded an Omega beater was starting to truly impede on his basic rights as Alpha. Damn it, <em>he</em> wanted to find Inuyasha. <em>He</em> wanted to take care of his mate. He knew that Inuyasha was an Omega now, so, so long as he could attend to Inuyasha’s needs…</p><p>“And what of the bad blood between the two of you nephew, how would <em>you</em> plan to remedy <em>that</em>?” </p><p>Sesshomaru turned towards his uncle who looked a little like the male version of his mother. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. In seconds he could sense it, his uncle was only taking such offensive because he was like Inuyasha, a bearer of life, an <em>Omega</em>.</p><p>“That is none of your business, uncle…” Sesshomaru hissed but instantly regret it. Now all his aunts, uncles and even his great aunt who still lived were glaring him down. He might have been the lord of the west, but at that moment, he was the naughty pup, he was the one who had done wrong.</p><p>He hung his head, but if he were in his full youkai form, his ears would have been all the way down.</p><p>Then there was silence. Sesshomaru was not an Alpha of many words but even this was <em>too</em> much for him.</p><p><em>Your guilty conscience eating at you Sesshomaru? </em>His youkai jeered.</p><p>“So… Are we clear? Sister InuYumi will be travelling back with the northern messenger by the end of the day?”</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up. His mother was leaving today? But…but Inuyasha was not familiar with their Inu Omega. Inuyasha needed a face he knew. But then what sort of plan did he have to prove that he could fix things with Inuyasha? They had never had a good relationship to start with, however, would he be able to get Inuyasha to trust him after everything he had done.</p><p>Sesshomaru then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his body going cold. That ancient Inu, his great aunt, the woman who he had feared as a child and that had not stopped now that he was grown.</p><p>The pup in him <em>still</em> very much existed. </p><p>“You will be spending your time with me, pup.”</p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head. No, no, not more of her. <em>Not</em> more of her. He still had nightmares when she had set his Omega cousins on him. They had challenged him to a fight and he had risen to the bate. Damn it, he had risen to the bate.</p><p>Omegas were the protected class in the world of the royal youkai. And Sesshomaru had beat each of his cousins when they had chided him, labelling a weak Alpha who would never be good enough to take over from his father, the great Inutashio.</p><p>That was the only day his father had ever raised a hand to him. Oh god, oh god, and he had done the same to Inuyasha. He <em>was</em> an Omega beater, but he didn’t want to be, he didn’t. He wanted the same thing his parents had had and he wanted <em>it</em> with Inuyasha…</p><p>……………</p><p>…and two months later, Sesshomaru found himself standing face to face with the cousin who had always thought that <em>he</em> should have been the next great Dog demon.</p><p>“How could you cousin? <em>How</em> could you disgrace our clan like this?”</p><p>Sesshomaru wriggled his nose. Why did his great aunt insist on him meeting up with this particular cousin, he had no idea. </p><p>“You are one to talk Tadaima. I was the one who travelled the Western lands, opposing enemies who sought to cause chaos. What have you done? Play with your dolls and dress up?”</p><p>Sesshomaru let a vicious smile grow onto his face. His cousin had not changed a bit. He looked most offended. He was even going as far as to reach for his weapon, as Sesshomaru’s hand hovered over his bakusaiga. </p><p>Was this what his great aunt wanted, him to engage in a battle of swords with his cousin?</p><p>“I hear cousin InuYasha once cut off your arm. How about I cut off your cock this time? It’s not as if you will ever be using it. It’s not like you <em>deserve</em> an Omega…”</p><p>And Sesshomaru was not the only one growling at that point.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he? How dare he…?</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru was drawing bakusaiga, his deadliest blade. He let his youkai rise and then saw it, his cousin’s youkai seemed to cower in his presence.</p><p>But was it only his presence or something more?</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw his cousin charging right at him. Sesshomaru only lifted his blade as his cousin brought his weapon down. </p><p>And then his cousin would not let up. Sesshomaru was bored, Sesshomaru was annoyed. Why hadn’t his aunt just come out and told him what she wanted from him?</p><p>His cousin’s blade then went straight for his groin, no, no… That wouldn’t stand. Sesshomaru reacted, he raised his blade, their blades clashed and it was his cousin skidding back, falling right onto his ass.</p><p>Sesshomaru towered over his cousin. He was snarling, the power of his youkai enveloped him in a red aura. He looked down onto his cousin and felt his youkai, his Omega scent hitting his nostrils…</p><p>But soon it was not his cousin who Sesshomaru could see. It was not his cousin cowering away from his anger, from his blows but Inuyasha…</p><p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>…?”</p><p>But his Omega was whimpering in fear. Sesshomaru’s heart sunk. He…he couldn’t hurt his own Omega. For so many years he had been the abuser, but now…now Sesshomaru came down to his mate’s level. </p><p>“Omega…<em>Omega</em>…?” Tears were trickling down Sesshomaru’s face. Inuyasha had come back to him. His mate…<em>his</em> mate… His heart though ached, almost as if their Omega was still so far away…from <em>them</em>.</p><p>But Inuyasha was right here in front of him, and Sesshomaru wanted to hold him, and never let him go.</p><p>“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru called to his mate, moving to caress his cheek. His heart was telling him that this was not Inuyasha, but his head was showing him that it was. Why else would there suddenly be the scent of an Omega coming his way, a fearful Omega?</p><p>“Sesshomaru?” </p><p>So soft, so demure, where had Inuyasha’s brashness gone? Was his mate like this because he had tried to attack him? But…but Sesshomaru did not <em>want</em> to be like that anymore. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to him, and Inuyasha did not fight him. Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha onto his knee, and yet again, his Omega remained placid. Sesshomaru trembled in anticipation, he leaned forward, pushing his lips to Inuyasha’s.</p><p>Sesshomaru’s brain was starting to send him worrying signals. This was not their Omega, this was…this was…</p><p>But Sesshomaru did not want to listen. Sesshomaru wanted to explore every inch of his mate’s mouth. He wanted to relish that he had his Omega back without his mother’s intervention. He was the Alpha in charge…</p><p>Sesshomaru was then lowering his mate to the ground. He was opening up his mate’s clothes. He was going to ravish his Omega. He was going to make such deep love to his mate that Inuyasha would be willingly to complete their mating.</p><p>But the first Sesshomaru would fondle his Omega’s cock, Inuyasha had liked that the first time…</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked. He looked down. It was not Inuyasha in his arms but Tadaima. Tadaima had slapped him, how…how <em>dare</em> he?</p><p>“For the love of the Inu, great aunt was wrong, she was <em>actually</em> wrong…”</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his head pounding. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t. Where had his mate gone? Why was he all alone again?</p><p>“You deceived me, you covered yourself in Omega scent, you…”</p><p>His cousin then laughed, the audacity!</p><p>“I <em>am</em> an Omega, you idiot! So what if I want to take my Omega privileges and stay home.”</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looked down and saw that his cousin's Omega genitalia was bared to the world. His face burned. He was…he was about to have sex with someone who <em>wasn’t</em> his mate. Sesshomaru felt the blood draining from his face. How could he have almost been unfaithful to his Omega, the son that their father had sacrificed his life for?</p><p>Sesshomaru then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the cocky face of that cousin of his. He would never be able to live this down. </p><p>“Well, what are <em>you</em> waiting for?” </p><p>Sesshomaru shoot up, his cheeks still threatening to melt off his face. His cousin was an Omega, <em>an</em> Omega. And he had almost resorted to seriously harming him just because of an old childhood grudge.</p><p>Sesshomaru winced.</p><p>That was what he had done with Inuyasha.</p><p>He had been angry that his father had not come back to him.</p><p>He had not dealt with his pain but take it out on Inuyasha.</p><p>He didn’t deserve his Omega, he didn’t…he…</p><p>“Well go, Sesshomaru go!”</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked: “What do you mean?”</p><p>His cousin smiled a small smile. Sesshomaru could pay attention to it now. At least Tadaima had readjusted his clothes to conceal his nakedness now</p><p>“Well Auntie was sure you would beat me to a bloody pulp, but you tried to <em>ravish</em> me instead.”</p><p>“Inuyasha is <em>my</em> mate!” Sesshomaru objected</p><p>Tadaima laughed: “Yes, yes, you big bad Alpha. And don’t you think it’s time you brought our Omega crown prince back to us?”</p><p>Sesshomaru hesitated: “But…but, I…I am unworthy. Inuyasha…Inuyasha will be happier in the North. Doesn’t the lady Panda Omega have a love of birthing hanyous?”</p><p>His cousin narrowed his eyes: “Well at least Inuyasha will have a better idea on how he will be treated as the Omega that he is, <em>Sesshomaru</em>.”</p><p>Yet still, Sesshomaru did not budge. He…go and collect Inuyasha. But…but his great aunt would not approve of that. His great aunt had dug into every instance he spent with Inuyasha. She had cussed at him, beat his hands and made him feel like such a worthless pup, so unworthy.</p><p>“It’s…it’s best if I stay. I don’t want great aunt to be displeased with me…”</p><p>And then their great aunt entered the room clapping. His great aunt was smiling, <em>smiling</em>…</p><p>“Well run along Sesshomaru. Your mother cannot safely deliver Inuyasha back to us, not with how far along he is in his pregnancy…”</p><p>“But great aunt, I’m…I don’t want to hurt my mate anymore. I don’t want…I don’t want…”</p><p>Then his great aunt was angry with him again. Sesshomaru sunk his head.</p><p>“Yes, you are a cold bastard. Yes, you don’t deserve to have inherited Inutaisho’s title. But Inuyasha is in your heart…”</p><p>Sesshomaru tried to cut in before his great aunt raised her hand.</p><p>“Don’t deny it, only an Alpha who is mourning the separation from their Omega would start to hallucinate that all Omegas are <em>their</em> Omega.”</p><p>Sesshomaru did not hide his cheeks going red again. He, the great lord Sesshomaru, was imagining things. How could he…how could he?</p><p><em>Why deny it Sesshomaru?</em> His youkai asked.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded much to the amusement of his cousin and their great aunt.</p><p>“And what better place to prove that <em>you</em> can move past the Omega beater moniker then in the North, the <em>hanyou</em> haven?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this story is going in the right direction now, do you think so? Please let me know in the comments below! And don't forget to leave some kudos too. Thanks 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha does not trust InuYumi...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it would best to show Inuyasha before showing Sesshomaru's journey to the North.</p>
<p>Anyway, a huge thanks to c9nightingale, Mer, YaoiTrash01, Tellnoone_Noonetells, shiro24kuro, Magnus Crow and Animeuniverse. I have been so busy in these last few weeks, at last I managed to finish this next chapter, thank you ever so much for your comments!</p>
<p>Thank you to jeonghoney_17, LinXue05, 8FunkyBlueS, Tellnoone_Noonetells, Azure_Zink, ayaMASO, Dorincita, madamjohnlock, Insanitywithaprettyface, Yamgeta1406, luksumine9264, Animeforever2159 and 21 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p>
<p>Welcome new subscribers and the readers who bookmarked this story of the last chapter! Inuyasha is in the North, InuYumi has gone to join him and Sesshomaru is on his way. I hope I don't get all these time skips muddled up! Please let me know if I have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full demons were weird.</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p><em>Very</em> weird.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or was it <span class="qualifier"> just </span> the royals?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or <span class="qualifier"> just </span> the Pandas?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha could not make much sense of what all this dancing was about. Inuyasha had come into the day room, a cosy warm room that could host up to fifty people…<span class="adverb"> comfortably </span> . <span class="hardreadability"> The space was a good thing because the Omega matriarch seemed to love birthing hanyou especially Omega hanyous </span> . Inuyasha found the head Omega <em>very</em> mumsy, <em>very</em> affectionate. His mother had been like that but with this Omega matriarch, it <em>seemed</em> genuine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">Now Inuyasha had come with the Panda hanyous three months ago because there had been <em>no</em> other viable option </span> . In the Northern palace, he had had all his needs tended to, well his physical needs. He had a soft bed to sleep on. He had had meals three times a day even <em>five</em> at times. The hanyou Omegas seemed to follow him around everywhere . They were <em>very</em> enamoured with his ever-increasing pregnant stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nine months…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha had already been carrying for nine months…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wasn’t a pregnancy supposed to be nine months? Inuyasha had asked the healers about this. They always said another month, another month and another…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="qualifier">Maybe </span> demon pregnancies were longer…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A demon pregnancy…was that even possible given that he was half-human? Was his child a demon? Inuyasha squinted, his head hurting…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Would he be strong enough to finish this pregnancy?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You alright Puppy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha turned to the demoness sitting next to him on the couch in the dayroom. That Inu demoness. She had turned up three months ago, a week or so after he had arrived. The Panda matriarch had flanked him. The Panda matriarch had gotten ready to <em>claw</em> the Inu’s eyes out, even her Alpha had been ready to intervene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But <span class="adverb"> apparently </span>, the Inu matriarch came in peace. And the Inu matriarch meant that she was his matriarch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Inuyasha murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This Inu matriarch was sharp but soft, stern but kind, erm, well… Inuyasha could not let his guard down. After all, there was something about the Lady InuYumi that was familiar. It was something that made his mind scream steer clear and his youkai cry out of “<em>Mummy</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha turned his attention back to the Pandas. Yes, they were a safe bet. They were such a close family. Inuyasha was rather jealous. It was not as if his brother had ever afforded him that sort of love…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You curious about the mating dance, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha’s ears twitched. InuYumi was always trailing him, always explaining things as if she were trying to get close to him. Inuyasha had gotten close to his human friends before, Miroku, Sango, Kagome…. But they were gone now… <em>He</em> had not been strong enough, and Naraku had taken them from him when his heat had hit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha <em> <span class="adverb">really</span> </em> did wish he was Alpha sometimes. Then he would be strong, then he would not have blackouts and have the overwhelming need to get fucked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes he wished he was like Sesshomaru…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“It’s demon culture. The basis of Alpha Omega bond is on trust.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>On trust? How strange? Inuyasha watched the Panda matriarch. She was a pale, lean with striking long black hair. Her appearance had scared Inuyasha the first time he saw her, but her smile, her presence made him feel at ease. Her name was Mama Kyou, that was what she told him to call her. She sat in the centre of the large couch opposite where he sat with InuYumi. Mama Kyou was at the centre, her Alpha was clinging to her liking Panda clung to a tree. Their cubs surrounded them, purebreed and hanyous alike. They were a real mix of black and white. There was definitely trust there but with his family...? He didn't think so.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>There was one hanyou that was standing in the centre of the room. There were seven purebreed Panda demons dancing rings around this Omega. And this Omega seemed most flattered...</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Yeah but dancing?” Inuyasha muttered.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“The Pandas have always been a little…<em>eccentric</em>…. Us Inus like to pair up Alphas and Omegas who <span class="qualifier"> we think </span> might fit best together and let a slow courting happen. The Pandas like to make a major show of things. <span class="hardreadability"> When one of their Omegas is ready to mate, especially the hanyou Omegas, the Alphas interested to present themselves and let the Omega choose…”</span></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Inuyasha watched as one by one the Alphas pressed a cheek on the Omega’ cheeks. But there was this one Alpha that the Omega kissed back harder and harder. And within minutes, Inuyasha was sure they might start to rip each other’s clothes off.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Yah! Yah! YAAH!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>The thirty or so Pandas started clapping.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Now comes the discovery phase Youta. As Yuuma is a hanyou, he is a <em>lot</em> more delicate, a <em>lot</em> more special than a purebreed…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Inuyasha smiled. Mama Kyou’s adoration of hanyous was inexplicable but comforting, <em>so</em> comforting…</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But the better we take care of our hanyous, the stronger our next generation will be. Human blood renews…human blood renews our strength…our purity!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And Inuyasha could not help but feel like he was getting swept up in this praise too…</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Hmm…the Pandas are not hiding it, are they? <span class="adverb"> Honestly </span> , they gave up so much of their wealth <span class="qualifier"> just </span> to pay off Kyou’s human suitors to sire all those hanyous. Their next generation is going to be strong, so strong…. Damn it Sesshomaru, you should have <em>courted</em> Puppy before <em>claiming</em> him during his heat. Is it any wonder why your Omega <em>ran</em> away from you?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And then everything in Inuyasha was screaming; Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“What did you say?!” Inuyasha snapped causing all the Pandas to go quiet to turn towards him and InuYumi.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>InuYumi was looking so calm, so composed as the rage flooded through Inuyasha’s body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Puppy? Come now… Keep calm, you don’t want to distress your pup…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Inuyasha then shot up glaring at Inu matriarch growling: “He sent you, didn’t he? <em>DIDN’T</em> HE?!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And InuYumi <span class="qualifier"> just </span> sat as calm as a clam, and Inuyasha felt his youkai starting to spike <em> <span class="adverb">massively</span> </em>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>……………</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi might have…<em>miscalculated</em>…</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had thought to come to the North as a guest. She had thought to become a regular part of Inuyasha’s life. She had thought to gain Inuyasha’s trust, make him less likely to turn her away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>But she had not counted on how angry the baby Omega would be when she let Sesshomaru’s name slip. She could <em>smell</em> Inuyasha’s youkai, she could <em>see</em> his flickering red eyes as he chased her out into the side garden.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Puppy…Puppy… It’s okay, your matriarch means you no harm. We are both Inu Omegas here, we are family.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Inuyasha was <em>growling</em>. His youkai was starting to <em>rage</em> against her. He was acting out of emotion, he was acting like a human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi took a deep breath.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was the <em>human</em> in Inuyasha reacting. <span class="hardreadability"> This was the human that was trying to protect themselves against the wild and sometimes vicious world of the demons </span> . This was why hanyous could be delicate. Their demon power could taint their human souls <em>destroying</em> them…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>But InuYumi would protect Inuyasha from this. Inuyasha’s hanyou blood was <em>very</em> valuable. It diluted demon blood and then renewed their power for the next generation.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Demons did not mate with other species, that would only cause the species to die out. This was where hanyous came in. It was a tight secret that the demon royals held close to their breasts.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Family? Family! What family? All my demon family have ever done is ignore me, or make me wish that I was dead!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>The Pandas were starting to swarm out into the side garden, InuYumi would have to be very careful. Kyou had not been happy to see her when she had arrived. Kyou had already adopted Inuyasha as her own. But Inuyasha was her Puppy, <em>hers</em>, <em>not</em> that Panda’.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Inuyasha dear, I don’t mean you any harm. I have never meant you harm. I have only ever wanted to protect you from…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Inuyasha’s youkai flared, Inutaisho’s power was raging to the surface. Such power, such power…InuYumi felt herself tearing up. Inuyasha was so powerful, he was the one returning the Inu tribe to greatness.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Protect me? Protect me! You’re only here to take my child away from me, aren’t you? <em>Aren’t</em> you?!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Take away Puppy’s pup? InuYumi could not stop herself from growling at that. She would <em>kill</em> anyone who <em>dared</em>! But…but Inuyasha looked ready to attack her. Inuyasha actually thought that she would do such a terrible thing.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi’s own youkai was beginning to rage at the mere thought of that.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Stand down Inu bitch, don’t you dare hurt my hanyou baby!” InuYumi heard Kyou howling at her as she ran to flank Inuyasha. How dare she, how dare she? Inuyasha was her pup, <em>hers</em>, that Panda bitch dared!</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Mama Kyou…”. InuYumi heard Inuyasha murmur as the Panda Omega wrapped herself around her Inuyasha. And InuYumi wanted to scratch her eyes out. But…but the other Pandas were standing to break ranks. They were coming to Inuyasha’s aid.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi could not attack. Ahhh! Of course, she <em>couldn’t</em> ! She might hurt Inuyasha, she might hurt her grandpup! InuYumi was starting to feel angry, <em>very</em> angry. But no, no, she could not transform. This was not Sesshomaru who deserved it, this was Inuyasha who was ever so frightened.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Yes baby, yes, Mama Kyou is here. She will protect you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Kyou, InuYumi’s rival.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Kyou, stand down, don’t interfere in Inu matters!” InuYumi growled at her. Kyou might be slim, sharp and very beautiful, but she was a <em>vicious</em> Omega, <span class="qualifier"> perhaps </span> even more vicious than her. Kyou’s Alpha acted more like a Beta after all.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Inu matters?!” Inuyasha growled. “When has this lowly hanyou ever had anything to do with Inu matters?!?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi gulped cleansing her fists. This was Sesshomaru’s fault, this was all Sesshomaru’s fault. <em>She</em> had been the one to give her ungrateful pup a leave of absence. <em>She</em> had let Sesshomaru travel around all the lands not only the Western. Everyone had thought it was for Sesshomaru to understand who he ruled over. But InuYumi had <em>only</em> agreed to it so that Sesshomaru could bring Inuyasha back home from the North.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>But her pup had been a bastard. Yes, Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha into the Western lands, but did he finish his job and bring him home? <em>No</em>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>InuYumi grit her teeth. Her wretched pup, he had caused her Puppy so much pain and she hated it. But what she hated more was that Sesshomaru was the only who could fix things in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Inuyasha, we…we have only ever wanted to bring you home, back to your family…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And like that Inuyasha’s raging youkai died down as InuYumi could see Inuyasha’s golden eyes tearing up.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Back to my family?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi smiled remaining calm, remaining open.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Yes, Puppy, yes…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha’s youkai spiked again:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“You mean you want to take me back to Sesshomaru, don’t you?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi narrowed her eyes. She could not dance around the topic anymore, she had to be honest.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Inuyasha, yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Kyou hissed: “Do you actually think I will reliquish <em>this</em> hanyou baby from <em>my</em> care? Do you think that I will let that that Omega beater anywhere near my Inuyasha.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Kyou was glaring at her head on now, her rival, the hanyou protector. In usual circumstances, InuYumi would be on board with that, but <em>not</em> now.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kyou, you know that an Omegas struggle through their births especially male Omegas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>But Kyou only glared at her.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Especially hanyous, you know hanyou rely on their Alpha’s youkai. Inuyasha needs Sesshomaru’s power, he needs…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Kyou cut her off with a loud screetch: “<em>He</em> will never get here. Your <em>precious</em> Sesshomaru is an Omega beater, an <em>Omega</em> beater, and our <em>whole</em> world knows it.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi winced.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Inu baby is mine, <em>mine</em>! Sesshomaru is the one the only one who can take him and he will <em>never</em> make it!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi’s youkai flared. This bitch was threatening her pup, she would put Kyou in her place for daring, for daring…</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“A-Alpha is c-coming…h-here?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>InuYumi and Kyou turned their attention to Inuyasha. His voice had changed. He had become demure. His golden eyes were flickering red and his youkai circled his body.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Inu-yasha?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“No, no, I won’t let you take charge! I won’t!” InuYumi heard Inuyasha’s brashness coming through.</p>
    <p>“No I am, this is about the pups, the pups… You are not going to keep pushing me down, you’re not, you’re not!” That same demure voice came from Inuyasha again.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“We don’t need that fucking bastard!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“He’s our Alpha! Our <em>Alpha</em>!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“I don’t care!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“You stupid human, we need him!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inuyasha’s entire body blazed in extreme power as even Kyou had to pull away from the burns on her hands. And then Inuyasha’s eyes bleed red as he headed straight towards the forest declaring:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Come <span class="adverb"> quickly </span> Alpha. Omega's waiting! WAITING!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And all the while InuYumi stood shocked that Inuyasha's youkai had been so powerful that it had taken over, taken <em>over</em>! InuYumi knew that Sesshomaru was coming, she could feel it in her heart, but she hoped, <em>sincerely</em> hoped that he would not doing anything rash. She hoped that for once he would use words before blades otherwise that Omega beater label would <em>really</em> stick...</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things have become rather urgent now, even InuYumi has been left shocked. Now it's the time for Sesshomaru's journey both the actual journey and having to face judgement for his actions. I hope the time skips make sense.</p>
<p>Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos below! Thanks 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesshomaru...arriving...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have started to speed things up now whilst remaining as faithful as I can to cannon! </p><p>A big thanks to c9nightingale, Animeuniverse, Magnus Crow, Mer, NeptuneZone, YaoiTrash01, Tellnoone_Noonetells and ladynaserath for all your wonderful feedback! I always consider them when determining which way this story should go next 😊</p><p>Thank you to Sha1900, SatanSpawnedNougat, DarkPledge, BataBataBata, Mistress_Yuki, Doragon_S, S_s_y, YamiAprile, Astarioth, nabooliola, ladynaserath, luver, Book_Muncher, ManiacKuzco and 20 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>Well new subscribers and those of you who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's reunion is just on the horizon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had tied him up to the pole closest to the fire. And Sesshomaru could feel the fire baking his back. They had deposed him of his hakama. He was Sesshomaru, the great daiyoukai of the West. He was the bearer of the great Butsaiga. He was not the typical sort of hostage. And it bruised his ego even more than it was Jaken's tribe that had put him in such a compromising position. Jaken...Sesshomaru had deliberately left that toad behind, to not hold him up. Jaken's clanmates had caught him though. They had held him up for close to two weeks. But <em>he</em> did not fight. That would only add credence to the Omega beater label. It was an effective weapon.</p><p>"Alpha and Omega siblings and cousins, at this hour we gather. At this hour, we gather to stripe the evil Omega beater of his pride."</p><p>Sesshomaru feel the twinges of whip marks on his back. In normal circumstances, there would be no wounds or even marks on his body. But he allowed them to do this every night. He allowed them to pull him down. He needed to be humble, remorseful. But he was the great Sesshomaru.</p><p>"Now other clans, other demon species have come. They have come to see the great Omega beater eat dirt!" </p><p>Sesshomaru had chosen to take the high ground. Sesshomaru had chosen to not engage. But he looked up then. His eyes going wide. There were so many who had come to see getting whipped. But there were not only toad demon, but tigers, monkeys, hyenas and more demons, from other clans. </p><p>How dare they?! How dare they?! These creatures were vermin, all vermin. They had come to see him at his lowest. They had nothing on his royal blood.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be so high and mighty Sesshomaru! That's what go you the Omega beater label in the first place.</em>
</p><p>So Sesshomaru remained passive when the toad came up behind. He did not react when the whip came down. The jeers that followed were nothing more than an annoying buzz in his ears. He stayed silent though when the whip collided with his back. Yes, he might be guilty, but that did not mean that he would debase himself by crying. Alphas did not have the right to cry only Omegas did...</p><p>
  <em>Can't breathe! Can't breathe! CAN'T BREATHE!</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru let out a sudden gasp. The disgusting creatures might think it was from the whip against his back, but that voice...</p><p>
  <em>It's dark, so dark...</em>
</p><p>He winced. That voice, that voice! He knew that voice.</p><p>
  <em>Youkai, what's happening...?</em>
</p><p>The sting of the whip suddenly rattled Sesshomaru. He felt his youkai rising to protect himself. Then he realised what he was doing. He should not be lashing out. He would only be adding to that wretched label. But that voice.</p><p>"Does he cry? Does the great Inu Daiyoukai cry?"</p><p>Sesshomaru did not dare answer that question. He would not say anything about the tears in his eyes. This pain was nothing, it was...</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I wake up? Why CAN'T I WAKE UP?!</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru recognised that brash shout.</p><p>"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru murmured.</p><p><em>Inuyasha? Omega is fine.</em> His youkai immediately told him. And then came such a long harrowing scream that his entire body shook. Pain, pain, he was in pain, no his <em>Omega</em> was in pain. Why was Inuyasha screaming like this? Why did it sound like his mate was getting tortured to death?</p><p>The next time Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his golden eyes were going red. His youkai was rising, and he could not stop it. Inuyasha was screaming. He was sure of it. Shouldn't Inuyasha be in a place where he was not in pain? Those pandas were such hanyou lovers after all.</p><p>
  <em>It hurts, it's too much! </em>
</p><p>And then came the sound of Inuyasha suffocating. All of Sesshomaru's hairs were standing on ends. His youkai was streaming to the surface. The whipping had stopped. The toad tribe were backing about. The other vermin who had come to jeer at him when he was down also followed.</p><p>"He's going to attack us! The Omega beater is living up to his label!"</p><p>Sesshomaru slowed his transformation at that point. That label. Could he really shift into his true form now? He might be superior to everyone here, but he could not put them in danger. He had made the terrible mistake of thinking Inuyasha to be vermin. That had led him into a situation he could barely handle. </p><p>"Omega! OMEGA! MY OMEGA!" Sesshomaru moaned as all he could hear was Inuyasha screaming. </p><p>
  <em>That stupid human is never going to be in control again. I am the youkai. I am superior...</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru knew that whiney voice. Inuyasha's youkai. Inuyasha's youkai taking full control? No, no, NO! That could not happen. Inuyasha might be their father's pup, but their father's power was <em>too</em> strong. Sesshomaru had seen what happened when Inuyasha's youkai completely took over. His Omega became a bloodthirsty beast and that was not <em>his</em> Omega, not <em>his</em> little brother.</p><p>Sesshomaru could not stop the transformation now.</p><p>"Give him back! Give me back my Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled through his fangs now. </p><p>The other tribes were not back away from him any more. They were approaching him. They had their weapons held high. Sesshomaru laughed at them through barks and growls. These creatures were no longer important. The Omega beater label was no longer important. Inuyasha was. Damn it, he had to get to his mate before his human soul got snuffed out. He would not let that happen. Inuyasha was hanyou. That was what made him special. That was what made his Inuyasha, <em>Inuyasha</em>!</p><p>"You dare to attack us, Omega beater!"</p><p>Sesshomaru snarled at the monkey tribe who thought that could come against him. They tried to be brave, they tried to keep their formation. But he could smell it, their <em>terror</em>.</p><p>"Out of my way, you do <em>not</em> concern me!"</p><p>The other tribes raised more of their weapons. They came closer. Sesshomaru growled. He did not have time for this. Something was wrong with his mate. And Inuyasha did not have Tessaiga to protect his human soul anymore.</p><p>"We will fight you! There are hundreds of us and only one of you!"</p><p>Sesshomaru shuffled on his paws. They were coming at him from all angles. He did not have time for this. </p><p>
  <em>No! I am Inuyasha now. That human has no place between an Alpha and his Omega. </em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru let out a long terrifying howl. The tribes were getting flung back by the mere impact of his youkai. Then he was running. The tribes were pursuing him. They were throwing their weapons at him. He could kill them, he could kill them all! But what good would that do? Omega beater wiping out the lower demon clans. An Omega beater is a <em>stain</em> upon the name of Inu youkai.</p><p><em>We might have to do some engaging here.</em> Sesshomaru's youkai chimed in. </p><p>Sesshomaru faced the tiny creatures. Engage with them, how preposterous! Inuyasha needed him. Sesshomaru needed to <em>go</em> to him. <em>He</em> needed to save Inuyasha from himself. Inuyasha's screams were making it hard to think.</p><p>"We will slay you!" The tribes declared.</p><p>Sesshomaru rolled his eyes:</p><p>"You slay me?" </p><p>"Insolent Alpha!"</p><p>Sesshomaru's head hurt. There were <em>Omegas</em> amongst those spectators!</p><p>"You slay me then my Omega's blood will be on your hands!" Sesshomaru snarled.</p><p>The demon tribes were beginning to pull back their weapons. They were starting to talk between themselves. </p><p>"Omega, his Omega. You don't think he is referring to that poor battered hanyou brother of his?"</p><p>Sesshomaru was curling into himself. Inuyasha's screams were starting to drown everything out. He did not like this noise. His Omega had been through enough. He...he had to do something to ease Inuyasha's pain. He had to bring his mate's human back in control.</p><p>"Hey! Didn't your Omega run out of your mating bed?"</p><p>Sesshomaru might have flushed in embarrassment if he were not in this form. Instead, he was pulling himself further and further in. Inuyasha's screams were consuming him now. Inuyasha's screams were everywhere.</p><p>"Those screams! Those are <em>Omega</em> screams!"</p><p>Sesshomaru was already looked for a path to run and take flight. He did not realise that he was broadcasting Inuyasha's pain for everyone to hear through his youkai aura. Well not until the tribes began to part, leaving him a path.</p><p>"Let him pass! Let him pass! A true Omega beater would not care about his Omega being in such pain!"</p><p>Sesshomaru did not respond to the rabble after that. He began to trot, to run, faster and faster until he leapt up and flew. There were cheers and jeers coming from the world below him.</p><p>"Go Alpha! Go get your Omega!"</p><p>"Don't you dare hurt him! We know where you live Inu Daiyoukai!"</p><p>But Sesshomaru flew faster and faster. He moved from the warmer temperatures of the West right to the North. It was snowing there. The flight would be very difficult. But...but...</p><p><em>Sess...Sesshomaru?! He...Help me! </em>Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's human begging him for help for the very first time.</p><p>……………</p><p>Two weeks, neither InuYumi nor Kyou's clan had been able to access the forest for two weeks. InuYumi had thought that Inuyasha would calm down. She had thought that Inuyasha only needed some time to alone. For a few days she had accepted it, but then Kyou worried about Inuyasha eating. It was rather hard to gather food when snow was setting in. InuYumi <em>hated</em> that white stuff!</p><p>InuYumi and Kyou did not get far. Inuyasha was there. His eyes were blood red. He attacked them with his claws. He howled. He pursued them. They did not engage him. They would <em>not</em> harm the pups he carried.</p><p>But InuYumi was beginning to get <em>really</em> scared. She had admired Inuyasha for being so powerful. She had admired Inuyasha for being so much like her Inutaisho. But Inuyasha was changing. Inuyasha did not recognise them. He was attacking them like he was some soulless beast. InuYumi did not understand. Sesshomaru's mate was brash, vulnerable, delicate. He was <em>not</em> this bloodthirsty beast.</p><p>InuYumi and Kyou had had to form an alliance. Kyou's hanyou children were the only ones who get food to Inuyasha. But that morning they had rushed to the forest early. That morning Inuyasha's screams had begun.</p><p>"Alright, I can't take it anymore! No hanyou baby suffers like that! I will <em>not</em> allow it to happen."</p><p>InuYumi grabbed onto Kyou's shoulder before she could enter the forest.</p><p>"Let me go Inu bitch!"</p><p>"Inuyasha is dangerous!</p><p>"Inuyasha is <em>dying</em>! He needs help!"</p><p>The two Omega matriachs entered into a slapping contest of sort. Well that was until Kyou's armies starting to appear.</p><p>"Sesshomaru is here! Sesshomaru is here! Protect the matriarch! Protect the Omegas!"</p><p>InuYumi looked up to Sesshomaru approaching them from up above. Her son did not land. He would be open to attack <em>if</em> he did that.</p><p>"You dare attack my domain Inu Daiyoukai!" Kyou hissed.</p><p>Sesshomaru lowered his head.</p><p>"I intend no harm upon you or yours, Panda matriarch! I have only come to reverse my Omega's transformation." </p><p>InuYumi's calm facade: "Sesshomaru, do you...do you know what is happening to Inuyasha?"</p><p>Sesshomaru was monitoring the Panda armies. They were bringing out the catterpult. They were lighting the weapon. They were...they were going to attack her son?!</p><p>"Answer! Omega beater! Answer before my armies burn the fur of your back!" Kyou shrieked.</p><p>"Lady Kyou..." Sesshomaru grumbled. "I extend my appreciation for offering sanctuary to my mate. I appreciate the time my mate has had here to understand our world."</p><p>Kyou was spitting bullets.</p><p>"Omega beater! Are you <em>complimenting</em> me?!" </p><p>Even InuYumi found the whole experience bewildering. Sesshomaru did <em>not</em> give compliments. Sesshomaru was not <em>that</em> humble!</p><p>"Your services have been most appreciated. The West is in your debt!"</p><p>Kyou's anger was starting to dissipate. Kyou was starting to go red in the face.</p><p>"Oh you naughty, <em>naughty</em> Alpha, are you <em>flirting</em> with me?"</p><p>InuYumi narrowed her eyes. She was sure that Kyou's Alpha was probably crying in jealousy somewhere.</p><p>"Whilst you are an admirable Omega, Lady Kyou. There is only one Omega for me. There has always been <em>only</em> one." Sesshomaru answered.</p><p>Kyou was becoming her usual cooing self: "Inuyasha, <em>right</em>?"</p><p>Sesshomaru bowed his head.</p><p>Kyou raised her arm, bringing her armies to heel:</p><p>"If you <em>fail</em> to protect my Inuyasha baby, then my armies will <em>tear</em> you <em>limb</em> from <em>limb</em>."</p><p>Sesshomaru turned towards the forest: "My Lady Kyou, this Sesshomaru does <em>not</em> intend to fail!“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos! Many thanks 🤩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to c9nightingale, Mer and YaoiTrash01 for all your wonderful feedback! Sesshomaru has finally made it!</p><p>Thank you to luver, Book_Muncher, ManiacKuzco, jademomo, Cr0aky999, Trinamite, KaibaChan, Animeuniverse, Yure, JustAnotherFan and the 18 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>More subscribers, more bookmarkers, this reunion has been a long time coming, but there are a lot more trials coming, Sesshomaru is going to have to prove himself big time, very, very soon...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. Sesshomaru worried. As he moved into the forest, he worried for his mate. The West did not have these cold temperatures. He could handle it. He was a full demon. But Inuyasha, half-demon and <em>pregnant</em>...was vulnerable. </p><p>It then hit him. That sweet musky smell. The smell of Inuyasha's heat. Sesshomaru tensed. Inuyasha in heat?! But Inuyasha should not be in heat! Pregnancy meant <em>no</em> heat. Damn it, he had been away from Inuyasha for too long...</p><p>"Oh Alpha, oh <em>Alpha</em>!" </p><p>Sesshomaru stopped moving. That voice was tugging at him, <em>tugging </em>at his heart. There was the sound of yipes, of growls, of moans as his cock strained in his hakama. </p><p>"<em>AL</em>-PHA!" </p><p>Sesshomaru turned around at the shout. Sesshomaru then saw him rolling around in the snow. Sesshomaru felt his body growing warm. No, not warm, hot. This...this was definitely his Omega. His body was showing signs of going into a rut. But Sesshomaru had to pull back. Inuyasha should not be in heat. Heats could make a full demon pregnant Omega sick, half-demons...</p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head. He moved forward. He then stepped between the familiar legs of <em>his </em>Inuyasha...</p><p>His cock throbbed.</p><p>Inuyasha. Inuyasha was so close. Inuyasha was in touching distance. Sesshomaru fell onto his knees. His heart raced. Finally, <em>finally</em>, he had Inuyasha. He reached forward and froze. Inuyasha was not rolling around in the snow, he was <em>frolicking</em>. A tent began to form in Sesshomaru's hakama when he saw where Inuyasha's hand was. Between his legs, between <em>his </em>legs!</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his hands twitching. The need to touch became intense. Sesshomaru smirked. He never thought that his great aunt would be right. An Alpha and Omega could not be away from each for long periods. The reunion fuck would be violent. Because Sesshomaru's body was screaming at him, to fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck already!</p><p>And then Sesshomaru's eyes flew to Inuyasha's stomach.</p><p>It was huge! Sesshomaru had wondered would Inuyasha would be like with his pup! Inuyasha pupped. Inuyasha, <em>his</em> Omega. Inuyasha...Inuyasha...<em>Inuyasha</em>!</p><p>"<em>Oh </em>Alpha!" </p><p>Sesshomaru saw as Inuyasha curled inward. Sesshomaru saw as Inuyasha trembled. And then Sesshomaru looked down to see the moment his mate came. Sesshomaru moved to pressed his hand on top of his Omega's naughty one. </p><p>So his mate needed relief did he? Sesshomaru could definitely do something about that. Sesshomaru clasped Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru's fingers followed his Omega's fingers into that sopping wet cunt. Then his hand and Inuyasha's began to stroke and stroke his mate into a sudden, shaking and trembling orgasm.</p><p>"Al-pha!" Sesshomaru's heart sung as his mate yelled for him.</p><p>Sesshomaru wanted to lie on top of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wanted to plough in hard and sudden into Inuyasha's cunt. But Sesshomaru could not crush their pup with the weight of his body. Sesshomaru had to make do with lying beside Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate bringing his little brother close. Sesshomaru sniffed his hair. Sesshomaru licked the mating mark on Inuyasha's shoulder.</p><p>The mark that told the world that Inuyasha was<em> his</em>. </p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru held Inuyasha to his chest. Sesshomaru continued to sniff and lick the mating mark. Sesshomaru's cock strained in his hakama as Inuyasha squirmed and moaned against him. Inuyasha was falling in and out of his heat. It was flooding up Sesshomaru's nostrils. But Inuyasha was so pregnant, so very, very pregnant. Sesshomaru preferred missionary. He would have even settled for doggy. But Inuyasha was too pregnant, too vulnerable for that. So Sesshomaru held Inuyasha, keeping his mate warm. And Sesshomaru's hand wandered. It moved down to cusp at Inuyasha's breasts. So big, so close to being full of milk for his pup. <em>His</em> pup...</p><p>Sesshomaru had Inuyasha. That was the most important thing now. Inuyasha was whiney. Inuyasha was driving his body into a rut with how jittery he was. Sesshomaru groaned. He...he might lose control. He had to detach himself from his little brother before his youkai took over to screw him hard.</p><p>Inuyasha cried out. Sesshomaru watched as his little brother curled inwards. Inuyasha was cold. Inuyasha was trembling from it. Sesshomaru pulled back gently rolling Inuyasha onto his back. And his heart jumped into his throat. </p><p>Sweat was rolling off his Omega's brow. His little brother's face contorted in pain. Sesshomaru reach forward to touch Inuyasha's face. Hot, so hot, too hot. Sesshomaru's heart thumped in worry. Inuyasha's eyes were bleeding red. Inuyasha's youkai was so strong, almost as strong as his. </p><p>Flickers of Inuyasha losing control of himself in the past flooded Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru then heard Inuyasha struggling to breathe. How long had Inuyasha been like this?</p><p>Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.</p><p>Inuyasha was <em>not </em>only in heat, he was feverish. Inuyasha was sensitive, too sensitive. And then Sesshomaru realised that Inuyasha might be hot, but could get sick in this snow. </p><p>His mokomoko began to slink of his body. It was a part of him, a subconscious part. It was short, it was long. It was now wrapping, wrapping, wrapping around Inuyasha's legs. </p><p><em> Keep him warm, must keep puppy filled Omega warm. </em> Sesshomaru heard his youkai whining in his head. He hunched over, he snaked his arms around Inuyasha's body to elevate him. Then Sesshomaru leaned over for the kiss.</p><p>"<em>Al</em>…pha..." </p><p>Sesshomaru could hear it now. His Omega was getting weak. As expected, such a long heat was doing untold damage to Inuyasha's body. He could not let that happen. He had to wake Inuyasha up.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away as his face hovered a little above Inuyasha's. His little brother's eyes still bleed red. And then he spoke:</p><p>"Give him back! Give this alpha back <em>his </em>Inuyasha!"</p><p>And his Omega’s youkai dared to laugh: "The human is dead.<em> I </em>am Inuyasha now."</p><p>Then Sesshomaru did the only thing he could do. He leaned forward, biting right into Inuyasha's mating mark. Inuyasha cried out in pain, as Sesshomaru pumped his youkai into his mate's body. It would a choice between either further hurting his Omega or saving his human soul... There was only one right choice there.</p><p>……………</p><p>Pain...heartbreak...fear...loneliness. Life. This was life. This was Inuyasha's life. The pain had stopped now. Inuyasha no longer cried, he no longer struggled. The darkness was setting in. He did not mind. Not really. This heaviness was pulling his body down. The Unmother? No, no, she was dead. And he...and he was sinking fast. It was so calming, so completing. There was no more need to fight here. No more need to carve out his little place in the world. No more need to worry that he was hanyou. Was this what it felt like to die?</p><p>"Inuyasha!"</p><p>No more hanyou... No more Inuyasha... He was going to the other side now. He would be at peace there. Would his mother be happy to see him? She had been so pretty, so haughty. She had loved another and was always disappointed that Inuyasha was not him. Of course, Inuyasha was not him. The great Inutaisho. The great dog demon. The youkai that had sired him. Inuyasha could not compare, not like another...</p><p>"INUYASHA!"</p><p>Who was calling to him? Kagome was long dead. So who...</p><p>"Come back to me, my Omega, come <em>back</em>!" </p><p>Inuyasha opened his eyes. He expected the darkness, but as he looked up, he saw a hand, two hands coming towards him. There was someone else here, someone else was in his consciousness. And the sinking feeling was coming to a quick end.</p><p>Inuyasha was rising, he was waking. And then Inuyasha struggled. No, no, he did not want to wake up. Death was such a relief. Death meant no more pain, no more hanyou, no more pain.</p><p>And then those hands were on his body. They were wrapping around him. They were pulling him awake. Inuyasha did not want this no, no, <em>noooo</em>!</p><p>...............</p><p>Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was so hot, everything was so cold. His body hurt. Was it...was it that spider demon again? Inuyasha then fought, willing his arms and legs to pull away. No one would save him, no one would save him from...</p><p>And then Inuyasha saw those stern golden eyes coming into focus.</p><p>"Se...Se...Sess..." </p><p>Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He struggled more. He couldn't breathe. He was in danger, danger, DANGER...!</p><p>"Little brother!"</p><p>And then Inuyasha screamed as he was falling to the ground fast. Inuyasha willed his arms and legs to move. He needed to get away, he needed to... And then he was next to him, two arms around him, a hold that Inuyasha could not fight against. </p><p>"Keep calm! Keep calm Omega! You're a hanyou, you can’t be in your youkai form for <em>so</em> long. Your body can’t handle it. Your soul…”</p><p>Inuyasha only screamed harder:</p><p>"<em>Why </em>did you not let me die?!"</p><p>Inuyasha found himself getting cradled. Inuyasha felt a mouth on his cheek, a voice in his ear: "Because you are <em>my </em>little brother and I <em>love</em>..."</p><p>And then Inuyasha felt the burn of his youkai. Pain, pain, too much pain, and then Inuyasha’s body could not take it anymore as his body shut down.</p><p>……………</p><p>It was all a grand ceremony. Sesshomaru had appeared half-naked carrying <em>his</em> bride, <em>his</em> Omega. His mokomoko tumbling off his shoulder wrapped around her puppy. InuYumi felt her eyes sting. How had Sesshomaru succeeded where she had failed? Inuyasha was sleeping so deeply in Sesshomaru's arm. Naked, mind you, even though the mokomoko covered most of Inuyasha's body. </p><p>InuYumi sighed in relief.</p><p>It would not be very good if Inuyasha was as naked a babe right now. Not as one by one Kyou and her children moved forward. They kissed him. They spoke soft praising words. Inuyasha had been here only a short time but they loved him anyway. </p><p>Should they just let Inuyasha stay? InuYumi cringed. What was she saying? Inuyasha was Inu. Inuyasha was her mate's seed. Inuyasha belonged to them. </p><p>And with no Inuyasha, there was no future for the Inu clan. </p><p>So she watched and waited.</p><p>"You take good care of my hanyou baby, Alpha, or I'm taking <em>him</em> back!"</p><p>Once again Sesshomaru bowed his head: "There is no worst label than that of Omega beater."</p><p>Inuyasha was still very much the centre of attention. Sesshomaru seemed to be giving everyone a chance to look, to kiss, to hug. But Sesshomaru was still looking like an Alpha protecting his Omega. </p><p>"My mate's needs are far more important than my own..."</p><p>And then Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. Mother and Son stared each other down. InuYumi had wanted to scream and rip Sesshomaru a new one. He had spat on his father's last wishes. He had rejected the Omega created <em>just </em>for him. Sesshomaru had been such an ungrateful pup, <em>such</em>...!</p><p>“Is he? Is Puppy okay?”</p><p>InuYumi gazed upon Inuyasha's resting face. She could smell the discomfort now, the struggles. Inuyasha was powerful, <em>too </em>powerful. A perfect breeding Omega... And instead of Inuyasha's youkai killing him, he had come back, <em>Sesshomaru </em>had brought him back.</p><p>“My little brother’s youkai was too much for him…”</p><p>InuYumi was sure there was more to that. Sesshomaru knew so much about Inuyasha, but he had still been such a <em>bastard</em> to him. </p><p>“…it's time we go home, Mother. It's time we <em>finally </em>take Inuyasha home." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This reunion has been a long time coming. But of course I think I am going to jump to Sesshomaru's next big trial, will he prove himself or fail miserably?</p><p>It took us a while to get to this point, didn't it? Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated 🤩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The birth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thanks to Mer, c9nightingale, NeptuneZone, YaoiTrash01, NikkiSZ1 and Kitkit for all your comments! They have been most appreciated :) :) :)</p><p>Thank you to NikkiS71, MissJellyfish, gabijonko, Flyingpen92, amekan, MarCapuNava, Otabae213, Lovelydee25, Asou and the 21 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers, thank you for taking a chance on this story. I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howling…long <em>painful</em> howling. Damn it! Sesshomaru could not take it any more. He breached the birthing chambers. He hurried towards the bed. Inuyasha had been back for three months. Sesshomaru had brought him to the summer palace. Sesshomaru had hoped that Inuyasha would calm around other members of their clan. He did not. Inuyasha had become more distressed. Today was the worst day though. Today the Omegas inus had whisked Inuyasha away from him right into the birthing chamber.</p><p>“Sesshomaru! How <em>dare</em> you breach this sanctified space?!”</p><p>But Sesshomaru did not have time to listen to the moans of his Omega uncle. His attention when to Inuyasha.</p><p>Oh, Inuyasha…</p><p>His omega…</p><p>He was in such a pitiful state. </p><p>The first thing that Sesshomaru could see was that Inuyasha was naked. Sesshomaru glared at his clansmen. How dare they dishonour his mate so…?</p><p>But then Sesshomaru’s attention went to the floor. He found pieces of his little brother’s attire there. Sesshomaru’s eyes flew to Inuyasha or more specifically his claws. His Omega had really torn up his bed covers. Relief moved across his brow. Inuyasha was still covered from down below. Only he had the privilege to touch his mate there.</p><p>“Sesshomaru leave, the young prince is <em>already</em> distressed enough as it is!” </p><p>One of his female cousins was trying to butt in. Sesshomaru felt like giving her such a cold hard glare that she would go running, but his great aunt was here…. He had to take care of Omegas, especially his own.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved forward. Sesshomaru froze. He could feel it. The heat vibrating off his Omega’s very body. Sesshomaru’s heart sunk. An Omega went into heat but that was only supposed to be a temporary state, not...not like this. Especially <em>not</em> for a hanyou!</p><p>When was the last time Inuyasha had had his human night? When had his soul had a chance to rest from his youkai pestering him? Sesshomaru moved forward again.</p><p>Inuyasha was clawing at the bed. Inuyasha’s youkai was flickering and sputtering around him. For a split second, Sesshomaru was sure…Inuyasha’s silver hair had gone black.</p><p>“O-me-ga…” Sesshomaru called out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha looked up. The terror in his mate’s eyes was so intense, Sesshomaru was certain that the room became very cold.</p><p><em>Poor Omega, help him, Sesshomaru, help him! </em>Sesshomaru’s youkai whimpered inside his head. In normal circumstances, he would have berated his youkai. Now though, Inuyasha was more important.</p><p>Sesshomaru was standing over Inuyasha. Inuyasha was whimpering. Inuyasha was yowling. And then Sesshomaru reached out to cup his little brother’s face into his hands.</p><p>Inuyasha looked at him. Inuyasha was scared, so scared: “No! No! Noooo! I won’t! I won’t! If I don’t <em>birth</em> them, you can’t <em>get</em> them!”</p><p>There Inuyasha went again, disguising his terror with <em>false</em> bravado…</p><p>“No Prince Inuyasha, no. You’re in labour. You can’t <em>stop</em> the birthing process, otherwise…both you and your pup will die!”</p><p>Sesshomaru felt his head hurt. He had just got Inuyasha back. He now knew that Inuyasha was an Omega. And an Omega dying because they refused to give birth. No, no, by that Sesshomaru could <em>not</em> abide…</p><p>Sesshomaru started to tug at the ties of his haori. He kept his attention on his delicious mate. Yet he paid no attention to the furious blush appearing on his mother’s cheeks.</p><p>“<em>Sesshomaru</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother. All the while, his haori slid off his shoulders to expose his perfectly toned chest.</p><p>“What irks you, Mother?” Sesshomaru asked her annoyed.</p><p>His mother was not looking at him, not really. Then again, every Omega was looking at him in <em>that</em> way. With <em>that</em> hunger…</p><p>“Now is…now is <em>not</em> the time to bed your mate!” Sesshomaru watched his mother’s cheeks burn.</p><p>Sesshomaru made a show of reaching for the belt around his hakama.</p><p>“SESSHOMARU!” </p><p>Sesshomaru flashed his mother a <em>wide</em> dangerous smile: “Now really mother, this is <em>not</em> about you! I will screw Inuyasha to high heaven if that is what <em>my</em> Omega needs!”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru made a point to let his hakama fall around his ankles. His mother shrieked once his cock was on view. There was a few moments of shock, <em>so</em> many Omegas, <em>such</em> desperation. Then they began to turn away, just as they should. <em>He</em> was taken. <em>He</em> had his Omega. <em>He</em> had his mate for life.</p><p>And then Inuyasha started howling. Inuyasha was hunching over, Sesshomaru’s entire body hunched over. Such pain, his Omega was in such pain…He came up behind his mate. He climbed under the bed sheets, the same bed sheets that covered their modesty to some otherwise curious eyes. He cradled Inuyasha’s shaking body into his lap. His little brother reacted, pulling away from him, trying to flee.</p><p>“Let me go, you son of a bitch, <em>let</em> me go!” </p><p>But Sesshomaru only held Inuyasha tighter. Sesshomaru pulled the sheets around them.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! What…what do you think you are doing?!” </p><p>Then Sesshomaru knew to act quickly. Inuyasha was getting more panicked. His little brother was on the brink of a vicious swearing storm of that Sesshomaru was sure. </p><p>“Let me go you motherfucker! <em>Let</em> go!”</p><p>But Sesshomaru did not listen. His mate could spout all the nonsense he wanted. But Sesshomaru <em>knew</em> that his little brother needed special care. <em>Yes</em>...and Sesshomaru would <em>give</em> it.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to his chest. His cock throbbed. His mate was hot. His mate was delicious. Sesshomaru moved a hand to brush over Inuyasha’s genitalia…nice and <em>wet</em>.</p><p>Inuyasha squealed: “<em>Don’t</em>…don’t touch me there!”</p><p>“Oh? But you’re so scrumptiously wet for me Omega…” Sesshomaru pressed his mouth to Inuyasha’s head. He licked his lips when he saw Inuyasha’s precious puppy ears twitching interested.</p><p>“Damn it, I don’t <em>want</em> you! I don’t!”</p><p>Inuyasha was pulling away from him again. Sesshomaru pulled him close. He felt the tip of his cock entering Inuyasha <em>there</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru chuckled into Inuyasha’s brow as he felt his little brother shudder and moan.</p><p>“Stop it! <em>STOP</em> IT!”</p><p>“Stop <em>what</em> little mate? This Sesshomaru’s manhood is all <em>yours</em> for the taking…”</p><p>“I don’t want <em>that</em> bloody thing!” Inuyasha snapped.</p><p>“Oh…oh…?”</p><p>And all Sesshomaru had to do was continue to hold Inuyasha. The more his Omega struggled, the more his cock slid further into Inuyasha’s heat. And soon enough his mate was squealing, panting, squirming in his lap, jiggling around on his cock...</p><p>“I’m a hanyou! I’m less than the dirt at the bottom of your shoe! I’m…I’m…” </p><p>Sesshomaru’s hands moved to Inuyasha’s hips. He gripped them. He guided his little brother’s hips to make one long roll against his all <em>too</em> eager cock.</p><p>Inuyasha cried out.</p><p>“<em>My</em> little mate! <em>My</em> Omega! My <em>precious</em> little brother!” Sesshomaru purred.</p><p>Inuyasha was quiet. No swearing. No struggling. Hmm…was it working? This was usually an Alpha’s last resort to calm their Omegas. Fucking them, making love to them, holding them close…. That was an Alpha's last resort tool to use. For Sesshomaru, it was the <em>only</em> thing he could use. Inuyasha did <em>not</em> trust him!</p><p>Sesshomaru continued rolling Inuyasha over his cock. Inuyasha was gasping. Inuyasha was panting. Inuyasha was moaning and shuddering ever so beautifully in his arms. </p><p>“That feels good, doesn’t it, <em>my</em> Inuyasha?!” </p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha’s angry golden eyes shot open.</p><p>“I’m…I’m <em>not</em> yours!”</p><p>“Oh?” Sesshomaru licked upside one of Inuyasha’s ever twitching puppy ears. He did it on purpose! Inuyasha yelped. Inuyasha tensed against him. Inuyasha then struggled, he moved as Sesshomaru’s cock did his job. His cock slid in and out of Inuyasha’s cunt making Inuyasha shudder and moan.</p><p>“<em>Stop</em> it!” Inuyasha snapped again. </p><p>Sesshomaru rolled his tongue around the tips of his mate’s puppy ears. He blew into them. Inuyasha yapped at that, true to his Inu heritage. And then it happened again, Inuyasha flickered between his Inu and human state. </p><p><em>Our mate will not be able to hold on much longer…</em> Sesshomaru’s youkai warned him. </p><p>“Stop what <em>my</em> little Inu Spirit?”</p><p>Inuyasha growled as a smile came to Sesshomaru’s lips. Sesshomaru rolled Inuyasha against his cock again. He relished the way Inuyasha’s inner walls rippled around his cock. </p><p>Maybe he should speed things up?! </p><p>“Fuck off with your pet names already! I don’t like them!” </p><p>“Oh but you are <em>my</em> dog spirit, aren’t you?” Sesshomaru chuckled.</p><p>“No!” Inuyasha snapped.</p><p>Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha struggled some more and shuddered and moaned. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha’s hips stuttering.</p><p>“Hmm…does Omega need his Alpha’s help?” Sesshomaru purred.</p><p>“No!” Inuyasha snapped a little louder. Sesshomaru chuckled letting Inuyasha fall against him. He let his finger caress his little brother’s half-hard cock.</p><p>“My <em>poor</em> little Omega, still only half hard. Your Alpha is going to take you right over the edge, he is…” Sesshomaru cooed.</p><p>“No…<em>no</em>…”</p><p>But Sesshomaru didn’t listen. He cupped Inuyasha’s cock. He gripped it firm. And then he started to pump it.</p><p>“No…no…” Inuyasha moaned.</p><p>“<em>Ha</em>! Isn’t this how Inutaishou helped you bring Sesshomaru into this world, InuYumi…”</p><p>“No auntie, don’t say it, don’t say it…!” Sesshomaru heard his mother whining likely embarrassed.</p><p>Yes, yes, Sesshomaru was doing what his father had done, guiding his mate to an orgasm. Because when the orgasm came, so would the waters break... Sesshomaru was pumping his mate’s cock. Sesshomaru was increasing the speed of rolling Inuyasha’s buttocks to his groin. </p><p>And then Inuyasha was mewling. Inuyasha was twisting and turning against him.</p><p>“No! No! <em>Nooo</em>!” Inuyasha wailed as Sesshomaru felt his mate going rigid against him, howling. </p><p>Sesshomaru held his little brother as he felt the younger Inu tensing and his muscles releasing. Sesshomaru pulled out. He felt Inuyasha cumming over him and then the sound of water splashing… Sesshomaru smiled. His mate was ready now. </p><p>“He’s done it! I was expecting more of a fight from the Western prince.” Sesshomaru heard his aunt musing out loud. </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha. He saw the way Inuyasha’s eyes flickering. He heard Inuyasha’s struggling to breathe. He saw Inuyasha’s silver hair go black. </p><p>His poor mate. His poor, poor mate. Inuyasha had been in his youkai form <em>too</em> long. His body was breaking down. Sesshomaru winced. He knew why. He knew that at the end of the day his little brother had never had the luxury of being a protected Omega, or even just letting go...</p><p>Sesshomaru then saw his cousins approaching. They were likely reacting to Inuyasha’s grunts and cries, they were of the true birthing kind now.</p><p>“Attaboy! Now lay the young prince flat and bring him into a fetal position, grand nephew!”</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. He shuffled Inuyasha amid the sheets. He pressed his own back to the mattress. He then pulled Inuyasha up by his knees placing just a little pressure onto Inuyasha's womb. Their pup should have no problem being born now.</p><p>Sesshomaru winced as he felt the sheets getting pulled back, the cool air hitting their genitalia. But he kept his attention on his mate. He kissed him, nuzzled close to him as Inuyasha cried and whimpered.</p><p>“Get the towels. Get the water!” Sesshomaru heard his great aunt yelling. Inuyasha wasn’t fighting him anymore. Tips of his black hair were lacing its way through his silver hair. </p><p>He watched as Inuyasha winced, whimpered and relaxed. His Omega’s youkai was fading fast…</p><p>“For the love of Inu, it’s…it’s a miracle…”</p><p>Sesshomaru took that as a sign that he could let Inuyasha’s knees go. He preferred to hold Inuyasha, to cradle him, to press his face to his chest to keep him warm… Why…why was Inuyasha going cold?</p><p>“But…but their pups. They’re <em>actual</em> pups!”</p><p>Sesshomaru could almost feel his ears twitching with he heard whimpering and mewling. Those sounds did not come from his mate. He brought Inuyasha close… Inuyasha had <em>no</em> fight left in him. His body was becoming dangerously lax. </p><p>Sesshomaru held Inuyasha close as he pulled the two of them into a sitting up position. All the cousins had suddenly become deers in the headlights rather then Inus they were.</p><p>Then Sesshomaru looked down. His mother was there. His mother seemed busy bundling and then she began to cry...</p><p>“Is there…is there something wrong with the pup?” Sesshomaru asked the question. He could only assume the worst had happened. Inuyasha had had a stressful pregnancy. That was not the best thing for an Omega, especially a male Omega. Sesshomaru kissed the back of Inuyasha's ears. It...it would be alright. It was Inuyasha who was more important.</p><p>But his little brother seemed distressed. His mate was making these choking noises. They made Sesshomaru's ears burn, he did <em>not</em> like it!</p><p>“Oh Inu, Inu…It’s a miracle. A miracle! Our grandpups are pure breeds! Pure breeds!”</p><p>What in the name of kami was his mother…?</p><p>His mother then lifted up the two wrapped bundles. Wait? Those were not <em>human</em> infants she was cradling but <em>two</em> pups, <em>youkai</em> pups.</p><p>Then Inuyasha gave a sudden gasp. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his mate in his arms. Inuyasha’s silver hair was fully flickering away to his black mane. And then Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha’s golden eyes go amber grey:</p><p>“It looks like you bastards all got what you wanted…”. And with those words, Sesshomaru watched in horror as Inuyasha’s hair went black and he <em>stopped</em> breathing...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year 🎉 The last few weeks have been a little crazy. I am so pleased I finally managed to get this chapter written and posted! </p><p>Please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesshomaru's despair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to YaoiTrash01, NeptuneZone, Animeuniverse,   c9nightingale, Mer, Kitkit, NikkiS71 and shiro24kuro for all your beautiful comments! I got this next chapter written earlier then I planned :)</p><p>Thank you to jenn_chicas, msainsaneb, GurenFire, shaz_ash, Dragon_Master_Lizzy, BunnyPal, Darksadow, Amaya_Zoey, Ellajolleym, softcuddlebun and 16 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers, I hope you like the direction of this story so far? If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to drop a comment or two :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then Sesshomaru’s world slowed down. Then Sesshomaru froze. Then Sesshomaru’s mind went numb. But the Omegas acted. They breached his personal space. They took Inuyasha from his arms. Inuyasha…his mate? His mate <em>not</em> breathing. His mate in <em>pain</em>. His mate <em>screaming</em>.</p><p>Tears stung in Sesshomaru’s eyes. </p><p>He had failed. This was his fault. This was all his fault. His adam’s apple swelled in his throat. He watched, his vision blurring as they spread Inuyasha out on the bed. His body shook as they pumped his chest. </p><p>That black hair. That tender face. That innocent face. Sesshomaru remembered now. Sesshomaru could now recall his greatest crime. He could have saved Inuyasha from this. But…but he had been <em>so</em> selfish. </p><p>Suddenly he was not in the birthing chamber. He was on the border between the Northern and the Western lands. There was disgust in his breast. He could not believe he had let his mother force him into this.</p><p>Why did he have to bring that hanyou pup back? The same pup that had caused the death of his father. The same pup who was <em>not</em> the Omega he should have been.</p><p>No, he would not sully his hands with his father’s murderer.</p><p>So Sesshomaru followed the pup. He had his father’s dog ears. That made his heartburn. Why could he just not kill the sorry creatures? Why could he not take his revenge? His mother would likely hunt him down and make him hurt, a lot. </p><p>Izayoi had died of old age. He had heard that woman sometimes. He had heard the cruel things she muttered when Inuyasha was not around. He had heard the designs that the mortal princess had had on his great father. She might have been a nice person, but something in her had snapped.</p><p>Sesshomaru was not the first one to get Inuyasha, it had been his mother. Izayoi had fled to the North. Izayoi had held an Inu pup hostage…</p><p>Sesshomaru had been there when Izayoi had died.</p><p>Sesshomaru had seen the way the villagers rose up against his little brother who should be Omega.</p><p>His little brother had been such a disappointment. Dying for an Omega pup was noble. But Inuyasha had <em>failed</em> them!</p><p>It was when the moon was full in the sky that Inuyasha made a run for it. It was Sesshomaru who stood by the gates when it happened. Sesshomaru expected a white hair pup on his feet, but a human child with brown hair?!</p><p>“Are you…are you my father?” </p><p>Rage flooded through Sesshomaru’s body. How <em>dare</em> he? Sesshomaru sharpened his claws. Sesshomaru slashed at the disgusting whelp. Inuyasha cried and screamed. </p><p>There was something about the child’s tears that made Sesshomaru’s heart sink. It made him want to collect the child and carry him to safety.</p><p>“Bah, what nonsense.” Sesshomaru hissed. He towered over Inuyasha. He chased him over the Western border and then left him. Those screams of terror were getting too much even for him.</p><p>……………</p><p>He should have taken Inuyasha. He should have whisked him away. His little brother had begged for his help, but what had Sesshomaru done? He had attacked the pup. He had chased him. He had made him scream. Oh for the love of all that was good. He had made Inuyasha scream in terror.</p><p>A large tear fell from Sesshomaru’s cheek. He could have stopped all of this. Inuyasha could have grown up safe and loved. It was all Sesshomaru’s fault. It was all thanks to his <em>wretched</em> pride. </p><p>Then his mother was approaching him. She looked calm, too calm. Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered to his pups. His pups! Inuyasha had given him <em>pups</em>, not babies, pups!</p><p>And then in a split second, there was a hand across his cheek. Sesshomaru’s heart was going boom boom boom. Sesshomaru turned back to his mother. Her youkai was roaring around her body.</p><p>“You! You! This is all <em>your</em> fault!” </p><p>Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek. Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru leaned forward. He…he would take Inuyasha to safety now. Inuyasha was his mate, whether with his white hair or black. Whether in his youkai form, or his human one. </p><p>His mother slapped him again. His hands stung. He felt rather weepy at that. He will still an Inu. And what Inu liked his paws being hurt?</p><p>“You didn’t complete the mating, <em>did</em> you?”</p><p>Sobs wracked through Sesshomaru’s body.</p><p>“You don’t have a right to cry, you bad pup! This is your fault! Your mate is <em>dying</em> because of you!”</p><p>More tears fell from Sesshomaru’s cheeks at that. He could not stop himself from crying. This was his fault! He could have stopped all of this. He could have protected Inuyasha. But he had spent <em>years</em> trying to kill him instead! </p><p>“<em>Mum</em>-my!”</p><p>His mother’s features softened.</p><p>“Oh, Sesshomaru what did you do?”</p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head. He knew he was to blame, but he <em>couldn’t</em> admit that, could he? Then his mother was coming close. She was pressing something warm, something yapping, something squirming into his arms. </p><p>Sesshomaru looked up. She was pushing the pups into his arms. The pups! There were two of them. They were so beautiful. They were whimpering. Sesshomaru caressed his pups’ temples. They sniffed his palm. They licked him. They nuzzled close, they recognised him.</p><p>His heart sung.</p><p>He was a father. <em>Inuyasha</em> had made him a father of two <em>gorgeous</em> pups! </p><p>More tears fell down his face.</p><p>“Mummy, I…I failed. Inuyasha…he…he never bit me back!”</p><p>His mother gasped. </p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru, how could you be so irresponsible?! You know that an Omega, especially a hanyou Omega needs to bit back. They need a share of their Alpha’s youkai to nourish the pups!”</p><p>Sesshomaru held his pups close, his chest shaking.</p><p>“I know Mummy. I know…”</p><p>“No wonder Inu Puppy’s youkai thought he needed to take full control. No wonder he tried to kill off his human side.” his mother lamented.</p><p>“And now my pups will have no mother…”</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru got cut off. There was a gasp in the room. Sesshomaru’s head whipped around to Inuyasha. His mate’s chest was moving up and down, up and down. His mate was breathing. His mate was <em>breathing</em>! </p><p>Sesshomaru moved forward. His pups squirmed in his arms. He looked down. He had his pups in his arms, Inuyasha’s pups. He needed to go to his mate. He needed to protect his pups. Sesshomaru felt torn. Sesshomaru could not move. </p><p>Sesshomaru continued to watch the Omegas. They were waiting. Should Sesshomaru be there when Inuyasha opened his eyes? He would open them soon, <em>right</em>? </p><p>“Come on puppy, open your eyes. Open your eyes…” Sesshomaru heard his mother muttering, praying, begging…</p><p>Sesshomaru moved closer. His pups squirmed in his arms. His pups cried a little. But his pups needed their mother, he needed their mother. He needed to make sure that Inuyasha was alright. <em>He</em> had to make things right with Inuyasha. He had to follow his dream and be to Inuyasha what their father was to his mother. </p><p>A bond based on trust, on love…</p><p>“Your highness…your highness… Wake up, your highness. Prince Inuyasha…”</p><p>Sesshomaru imagined Inuyasha’s eyes opening wide. He imagined Inuyasha getting up screaming and swearing at the lot of them. </p><p>Any moment now, any moment now… Inuyasha would be opening his eyes. Any moment now, Sesshomaru could be sure his pups would not be motherless. Any moment now, Sesshomaru would have his mate again.</p><p>But Inuyasha’s eyes remained closed.</p><p>The Omegas screamed, they wailed. They descended on his mate. They pumped his chest. They pinched him. They tugged at his flesh. The desperation to get Inuyasha to react was there. But Sesshomaru’s heart nearly stopped when he saw them, the bruises. There were all these horrible bruises all over his mate’s poor body. </p><p>His mate was vulnerable. His mate was human. Oh no, his mate was human. In this form, he could not handle this rough treatment. In his youkai form, Inuyasha’s Omega made him submissive. As a human, Inuyasha was not only a submissive but weak, needing to have protection. </p><p>No, no, no more bruises. Sesshomaru moved. The Omegas reacted, but not in the way <em>he</em> expected them to. </p><p>“Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Don’t you think it’s time to stop hurting the Prince Inuyasha?”</p><p>Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. He had enough of this. He would not be kept from his mate. The growl came. He did not hold himself back. The Omegas pulled back in fear. Sesshomaru went closer. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap, but not into his arms. The pups were there…</p><p>“Hey, you what do you think <em>you’re</em> doing?” One of the Omegas dared to ask. </p><p>“He’s my mate. He’s <em>my</em> responsibility!”</p><p>His mother was there. His mother was not saying anything. His mother was waiting.</p><p>“InuYumi do something about your pup. He’s done more harm than good. It is quite clear that there is <em>no</em> trust, <em>no</em> love between the Prince and his Alpha…”</p><p>……………</p><p>“InuYumi, as Head Omega, we demand that you get your Alpha son to back off! The Prince is Omega. He is <em>ours</em>, he is <em>our</em> responsibility!”</p><p>InuYumi was torn. Her Omega brethren were right. They were acting on instincts. They saw, what she had seen. Inuyasha’s struggles. Inuyasha’s youkai trying to kill his human soul out of desperation. Then Inuyasha’s youkai all but disappear once the pups came into this world. No doubt, Inuyasha had exhausted his youkai in guaranteeing the birth of such powerful pups.</p><p>Those poor pups. Poor Inuyasha. Even InuYumi had needed her Alpha’s power to help in Sesshomaru’s development. Inuyasha had not had that. Inuyasha had been floundering. Inuyasha had not bitten back. And that was yet another crime against Sesshomaru.</p><p>“You dare separate this Omega from <em>his</em> Alpha, from <em>their</em> pups!”</p><p>InuYumi eyed the pups in Sesshomaru’s arms and Inuyasha in his lap. There was a change in her pup. Sesshomaru might be growling, Sesshomaru might be defensive, but he wasn’t attacking anyone. If anything he was acting like the wounded one.</p><p>A wounded Alpha.</p><p>InuYumi’s heart sunk. Her strong powerful pup had cried. Her pup had even lost hope. And now he was holding onto everything, whilst not entirely being sure what was the next step he should take.</p><p>This was where she would come in. </p><p>She reached out to place a tentative hand on her son’s shoulder. She did not like the way Sesshomaru flinched. So she purred at him, making herself a non-threatening presence.</p><p>“Mother…” Sesshomaru acknowledged her. She drew closer to her son, holding him.</p><p>“Mother’s here, pup. How can she help you? How can she help <em>your</em> family?”</p><p>Because at the end of the day, Sesshomaru was a newly mated Alpha protecting his family.</p><p>“Mother…I…I…”</p><p>Her pup was so unsure of himself. It was such a strange phenomenon for InuYumi. Her pup’s pride was so quiet now. InuYumi looked at her grandpups. She caressed their noses. She let them sniff. She smiled. There was something ever so Sesshomaru about them, both of them.</p><p>“They are so much like you Pup. Alphas like their Daddy…”</p><p>“A…Alphas? Alpha pups who need their Mother. Their mother who is not waking up.” There it was again, Sesshomaru crying. InuYumi did not like that sound, not really. What Omega parent liked to see their pup in such pain? Alphas did not typically cry unless their hearts were <em>deeply</em> wounded.</p><p>“Like this, your pups will reveal themselves as Alpha males or females in a minimum of one year. At this point, they will need to form a bond with their mother…”</p><p>Sesshomaru was still looking unsure. </p><p>“<em>One</em>…year…?”</p><p>“Yes, Sesshomaru, yes.”</p><p>“One year to start doing what I should have always done.”</p><p>“Do what, pup?”</p><p>InuYumi’s heart sung when she saw the way Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha’s cheek with a tentative thumb. She then saw what had unsettled Sesshomaru. There were bruises all over Inuyasha.</p><p>She grit her teeth. Inuyasha was in his weakest form. He could not handle the rough and tumble of his Inu cousins like this. Even his pups may be <em>too</em> strong, <em>too</em> powerful for him in <em>that</em> form.</p><p>“Care for Inuyasha. Bond with him. Establish a bond of trust with my little brother, of love…”</p><p>“Oh Pup…” InuYumi embraced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not resist her. He nuzzled close.</p><p>“Mother, help me.”</p><p>InuYumi pulled away, frowning.</p><p>“Yes, pup, Mother’s here. Mother is ready to be your fixer.”</p><p>“Take care of them.” Sesshomaru said so quietly that InuYumi was sure she was hearing things.</p><p>“Sesshomaru?” InuYumi reached for her eldest’s cheek. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She saw the tears running down his cheeks. Such pain…such pain… InuYumi knew that her pup had been stupid, but even she did not like him being in pain. </p><p>Sesshomaru was then pushing the pups into her arms. InuYumi held them close when he let go.</p><p>“Sesshomaru? I…You… What?”</p><p>But Sesshomaru was not paying attention to her. He was reaching for his Omega. He was bringing Inuyasha close, kissing his forehead in desperation, weeping over him.</p><p>InuYumi stood up. The pups were getting restless. They were close to crying. There was a separation coming… InuYumi could sense it.</p><p>“Sesshomaru! What do you think <em>you</em> are going?!” </p><p>InuYumi’s cheeks burned when Sesshomaru stood in his naked glory. Her Pup was standing in his element holding his mate close.</p><p>“Mother, I leave my pups…our pups to you.”</p><p>With that Sesshomaru strood out of the birthing chamber. With that the other Omegas howled, they cursed, but still, they shielded their eyes. It was not right for them to look upon a naked Alpha, to desire him. <em>Only</em> Inuyasha had that right. </p><p>And InuYumi sure hoped that Inuyasha would wake from his coma soon. His wailing pups needed him. But if anything, it was Sesshomaru that needed him the most. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once I started writing this chapter, I just could not stop. I feel so sad for Sesshomaru in this, but finally he seems ready to take responsibility for his actions. He has a direct opportunity now to woo Inuyasha's human soul now. Interesting times to come...</p><p>Should the pups be Towa and Setsuna (and Moroha as a future pup!) or Original Characters? Please let me know in the comments below!</p><p>Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who does Sesshomaru meet at the Tree of Ages?</p><p>(And is it rape if one person is not giving active consent?)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thanks to AnimeFan1993, c9nightingale, Animeuniverse, NikkiS71, Kitkat, Lolxxx, DarkPledge and Dafny_S for all your feedback!</p><p>Thank you to AkiAsami4life, Rose2128, Gargamels_Juicy_Weenis, plushpeachymimi, Tamitako, Rainshi, Naginata21, mzford52 and the 13 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>Welcome new subscribers and bookmakers, don't worry Inuyasha will be waking very soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru was not one to believe in the sacred arts. At most, they hindered his attacks. They gave some humans the idea that they could confront him in battle. But it had been one of those pesky arrowed that had sealed his precious little brother to this tree. </p><p>Sesshomaru, dressing in black robes of mourning, held a prone Inuyasha sitting up in his arms. Sesshomaru might be immortal, years might have meant nothing to him in the past, but even days were difficult for him to face now.</p><p>“Oh Inuyasha, each day, it’s as if you are getting further and further away from me. Why won’t you wake up? One more day is too long, one more week is an eternity… It's been three weeks! Wake my little mate, wake up!” </p><p>Sesshomaru held Inuyasha, dressed in white, to his chest. He nuzzled the side of his neck. He shared his body heat with Inuyasha, to keep him warm, to keep him alive, even as Inuyasha’s heart seemed to beat less and less every day.</p><p>Sesshomaru then looked up to the tree. He wanted to growl, he wanted to destroyed mountains. How far he had fallen? He, the great Sesshomaru, coming to this tree, the supposed sacred tree because…because somehow it could help his little brother. There was something about this tree that drew spirits to it.</p><p>Even Sesshomaru knew that the forest he was in was Inuyasha’s forest. For fifty years, it had been untouched. For fifty years, Inuyasha had been protected even from him. Oh, he had entered the forest. It had placated him somehow. For the hours he spent looking upon Inuyasha’s slumbering face, there had been no hate in Sesshomaru’s heart down.</p><p>“Tree of ages… You would not let me wake my brother from his forced slumber all those years ago, but please…please wake him now…”</p><p>Even as tears ran down Sesshomaru’s face onto Inuyasha’s brown mane, there was a bittersweet smile growing on the daiyoukai’s lips. Yes, he had tried to wake his brother. He had tried to pull the arrow out. He had not done it out of malice, but out of pride. The son of his father bound by an uppity human. That Kikyo. Sesshomaru had encountered her twice. Once in spirit, when Sesshomaru had approached the tree, second, in clay form. She had been so full of hatred for Inuyasha then, he had wanted to kill her. And then Naraku came into the picture. That unnatural hanyou Alpha.</p><p>Naraku was his greatest shame.</p><p>Naraku was the reason he had started to pay more attention to Inuyasha.</p><p>Naraku who had dared to think of even touching what was his! </p><p>“Inuyasha, please wake up for me. I…I have been a fool over these decades. I targetted you when I should have protected you. I aligned with your enemies, instead of standing by your side to protect you. What is an Alpha without their Omega, Inuyasha? How can I bear to raise our pups without you?”</p><p>Sesshomaru had not been this talkative for a century even more, really ever since his father had died. When the great Inutaishou had died, Sesshomaru’s heart had grown cold. Getting revenge for his father’s death was what had driven him. He should have loved Inuyasha instead…</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart almost stopped beating. There was someone here, someone else here. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and saw it, the hand. There was a ghost of a hand stroking the top of Inuyasha’s head.</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked.</p><p>A Ghost?</p><p>Was he suddenly seeing things? Was the great Sesshomaru beginning to lose his grip on reality? </p><p>“There now pup, it wouldn’t be long now…”</p><p>That voice. His father’s voice. Sesshomaru laughed. Not only were his eyes playing tricks on him but so were his ears. Grief had really and truly warped him. Or it could be <em>that</em> tree sending ghosts to haunt him! First, his grief had caused him to target his innocent baby brother who was the cherish inu hanyou who had birthed the future of their cherished species. Now that it was Inuyasha he was loosing, his emotional and mental state was becoming as frazzled as a human. Even he could not handle his youkai spending every minute of every day and night weeping for their mate that was more dead than alive.</p><p>“Your Alpha Pa will protect you and care for you, just like you should have been from the very beginning…”</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up. There <em>was</em> someone else here. It was a transparent figure. But Sesshomaru recognised that armour, he recognised that white hair. His heart leapt in joy, his head screamed in warning.</p><p>“It won’t be long now, you will not be alone as you pass into the pure lands. Your Daddy will be with by your side from now on…”</p><p>Oh kami, it was his <em>father’s</em> ghost. His father who had come to take Inuyasha from him. No, no, noooo, Sesshomaru could not abide by that. Sesshomaru cradled Inuyasha in his arms like a babe as he shot to his feet.</p><p>His youkai started to rise, started to wrap around his body, around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru let out a long growl in warning.</p><p>“Oh, you dare growl at me <em>boy</em>?!” And then his father’s ghost was close, too close. His father was reaching out. His father’s hands were on Inuyasha’s body. There was something whispy and white getting pulled from Inuyasha’s body.</p><p>His mate’s soul!</p><p>Sesshomaru howled. He jumped back. But his father drew closer. His father continued to reach for Inuyasha’s body. Each time that happened, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha’s body glowed a little.</p><p>“No, no, he’s mine! Inuyasha’s soul is mine! He’s my Omega, my mate!”</p><p>And yet his father’s ghost was still coming after him. Each time, his father draw close, Inuyasha glowed that much more. No, no, his mate would not be taken from him.</p><p>But what could he do against a ghost?</p><p>Sesshomaru fell to his knees. He hunched over Inuyasha. He needed a sword. Butsaiga? But that wouldn’t work on a spirit, would it? And then Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. He reached for Tenseiga. He lifted the blade. And when his father reached for Inuyasha again, Tenseiga glowed, Tenseiga screamed, and then his father yelped.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked down to see the colour returning in Inuyasha’s cheeks.</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru continued to hold Tenseiga up. Tenseiga continued to scream everything his father’s ghost drew close. Sesshomaru had learnt to respect this blade over the years, and now the blade was being loyal to <em>him</em> and not it’s previous master. </p><p>“Sesshomaru lower your blade.” Sesshomaru heard his father growling.</p><p>“And why would I do anything like that? <em>You</em> are a danger to my mate, and it is my duty as Alpha to protect him!”</p><p>Tenseiga screamed again repelling his father again. Sesshomaru heard his father growling now. Alive, his father would have pummelled him to a pulp, as a ghost, it was Tenseiga who felled his father.</p><p>“I am only here to end my pup’s suffering, you disrespectful boy! His spirit has been getting ready to depart for the last few weeks now…”</p><p>Sesshomaru grit his teeth. Three weeks…three weeks too long… Oh, oh, Sesshomaru had waited, hoping that it was not happening, that Inuyasha was <em>not</em> dying on him!</p><p>“His soul belongs to <em>me</em>!” Sesshomaru snarled.</p><p>“Oh, really Sesshomaru? If it did then why is his life force not tied to yours? Why is he the one dying and you are not?” </p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart clenched. The hanyou exemption. The fully bloodied Alpha could tie their lifeforce to their hanyou mate, share their power, and live for all eternity unless the Alpha got killed. His mother had not been subject to this, then again, she was not hanyou.</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>“You raped him instead of mating him, didn’t you Sesshomaru? How could you?!” Sesshomaru shook his head, he could not bear to hear his father’s words. He could not.</p><p>“I <em>didn’t</em> rape him! He went into heat. He clung to me. He took my mating mark. He…he…” Sesshomaru stuttered. Tenseiga once again screamed, sensing his father’s intentions as he came close.</p><p>Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha’s forehead. Good, it was still warm, Inuyasha’s soul was still his.</p><p>“Omegas lose all sense of reason when they go into heat Sesshomaru, especially male Omegas. But it’s still rape if that same Omega doesn’t trust you Sesshomaru, if he doesn’t bite you back!”</p><p>Sesshomaru took a heavy sigh. Of course his father would jump to rape, he was so black and white about things. Sesshomaru now recalled how his father had been, how he viewed the Alpha Omega pairing. Sex and rutting did <em>not</em> exist in his father's world, it was either an Alpha making love to his marked, mated and fully consenting Omega or nothing at all. Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes together. He hadn't raped Inuyasha, he really hadn't, not like <em>that</em> brutal spider demon had almost done. But his father couldn't know about Naraku. He would only view that as further betrayal, as yet <em>another</em> reason to take Inuyasha's soul from his body leaving him with Inuyasha's empty shell and his own shattered heart. </p><p>"I...I never thought that after all this time, Inuyasha was in fact an Omega. It came so suddenly that my youkai took over to claim him. I had been saving myself for my Omega for so long, I just...I just could not contain myself father..."</p><p>Tenseiga screamed again. </p><p>"Couldn't contain yourself, huh? Well for that I could forgive you..." Sesshomaru breathed, yes, finally, he was soothing the vengeful spirit of his father. "But I can <em>never</em> forgive you for everything else you put my pup through!"</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, his father knew...his father knew...</p><p>"Father, please, forgive me, please... My past actions have been deplorable. I don't deserve Inuyasha, but...but..." Sesshomaru tried to reason.</p><p>"You damn well don't deserve him, Sesshomaru! My Inuyasha has been through so much pain and <em>you</em> were the main source of it!"</p><p>Sesshomaru's entire body tensed: "Father, forgive me, please forgive..."</p><p>"Forgive you? Forgive you for shitting all over my final wishes and seeking to kill the precious pup, I gave <em>my</em> life for!” </p><p>Tenseiga screamed, this time for longer, <em>so</em> much longer. His father wasn’t letting up. But…but Sesshomaru could not give up his mate, not now, now when…</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> take him from me! <em>Don’t</em> take him from our pups! Take <em>me</em> instead…take me so that Inuyasha can live. It is I that deserves to die not him!” Sesshomaru wept as if he were now a pup himself. Because what else could he do?</p><p>“Oh, Sesshomaru…”</p><p>……………</p><p>The next time his father reached out, Sesshomaru felt it. He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, not carrying about the tears streaming down his face. His father was no longer towering over him, but kneeling down to his level. </p><p>Sesshomaru reacted, squeezing Inuyasha close. He saw his father’s outstretched hand. He was <em>still</em> trying to take his mate from him. Sesshomaru growled, and his father dared to laugh:</p><p>“Calm yourself pup!”</p><p>“He’s <em>mine</em>, his heart, body <em>and</em> soul!” Sesshomaru snapped, his nerves fraying.</p><p>And yet his father’s hand was still coming towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru put Tenseiga in his path, watching his father pulling his hand back.</p><p>“Sesshomaru?!”</p><p>Sesshomaru stood up, leaning forward to take one long hard sniff of his mate. Even in this form, Inuyasha carried Sesshomaru’s mark. In fact, Inuyasha still retained many of physical features, features which humans did not possess.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are trying to take my Omega’s soul and I won’t let you!” Yes now Sesshomaru was getting enraged. Who was his father to take his mate away from him? He had apologised for his mistakes, time and time again. Inuyasha was <em>his</em> and no one would take him from him, not even his father!</p><p>And then his father was laughing at him, laughing… Sesshomaru’s youkai began to flicker. How dare he? How <em>dare</em> he?!</p><p>“My eldest has finally found something to protect, hasn’t he?” </p><p>Sesshomaru felt his cheeks burning:</p><p>“So what if <em>I</em> have?” </p><p>His father was standing level to him down, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, thinking. Sesshomaru adjusted Inuyasha in his arms. If he had to banish his father's ghost, then he would do it. Inuyasha was <em>his</em> and his alone!</p><p>“Has my Alpha son finally opened his heart to another? Does he feel remorse for <em>pissing</em> all over his sire’s final wishes?” </p><p>Sesshomaru was starting to back away. His father was following him, after his mate. Sesshomaru would not let Inuyasha get taken, raising Tenseiga again.</p><p>“Tenseiga, I wish no harm to your master’s mate…”. As if his father’s declaration would do…. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as his father’s hand broke through his defence. His father’s hand was on his Omega’s forehead.</p><p>“No, no, noooo! Don’t take him from me! Please, please…!” Even as a ghost, his father was superior and now, and now Sesshomaru couldn't do anything to stop loosing Inuyasha's soul forever. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>…!” Sesshomaru howled.</p><p>But his father was not backing away. His father’s hand was still on Inuyasha’s forehead. Sesshomaru felt like his heart was getting torn from his chest. Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha here to wake him and now their <em>very</em> sire was taking his mate away.</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> take my mate from me!” Sesshomaru begged.</p><p>“Oh you should see your Alpha now, my little Inu, you should see how distraught he is! You would likely not believe your eyes to see how he begs for your life…” </p><p>“You want to destroy my family, don’t you? <em>Don’t</em> you?!” Sesshomaru screamed. </p><p>“Destroy you? Poor Sesshomaru can’t see what’s going on right in front of his eyes…” his father chided at him. “He thinks that I am not able to give another chance…”</p><p>Sesshomaru then looked down. Inuyasha was still sleeping. But…but there was a red glow about him, a youkai glow.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I will do this <em>only</em> once…” his father warned.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up at his father, furrowing his eyebrows: “You’re not…?”</p><p>“Inuyasha will wake soon enough, but it’s up to you whether his human will live alongside his youkai once more…”</p><p>Sesshomaru looked down onto Inuyasha once more. He narrowed his eyes. It was there, the crescent moon of his father’s gleaming on his mate’s forehead. Had his father shared his youkai with his little brother again, just like during Inuyasha's conception in Izayoi's womb?</p><p>“Father?” Sesshomaru asked.</p><p>“I will be watching you, Sesshomaru. And next time I <em>won't</em> hesitate in taking Inuyasha's soul..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, is Sesshomaru truly ready for Inuyasha to wake up?</p><p>Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha wakes up...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Animeuniverse, c9nightingale, Lolxxx, Mer, YaoiTrash01, Kitkit and NikkiS71 for all your wonderful comments!</p><p>Thank you to Reapergirl9870, LylaSnow888, CyanSong, animelovers15, Lost_Lily, 079, Cat42103, Adhara_Isilme and the 18 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>Now subscribers and bookmarkers welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My little brother. My beautiful, beautiful little brother. Your big brother’s going to get you clean, nice and clean, nice and clean, scrub, scrub, scrubby yeah…” Sesshomaru sung to a mishmash beat as he sat cross-legged in the hot water. He had Inuyasha with him, sitting in his lap, his back against Sesshomaru’s chest with his long black locks flowing all around him. </p><p>“Big brother’s going to wash your human paws now, yes he is, yes he is, yes he is.” And with that Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha’s right hand out of the water. He was gentle, ever so gentle when he stroked each one of Inuyasha’s fingers.</p><p>Sesshomaru’s ears perked up at the sound of Inuyasha’s whine. He liked that sound. The sound of Inuyasha each day being <em>even</em> more alive. </p><p>Sesshomaru weaved his fingers between Inuyasha’s. He moved his lips down between the juncture of Inuyasha’s shoulder and his neck.</p><p>Sesshomaru did not hesitate to place his tongue there and lick.</p><p>Inuyasha was then panting, as Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha’s hips stuttering against his groin. Sesshomaru had kept his hakama on, even in the water. He really, really wanted to let his manhood hang free, get right up close to Inuyasha’s ass cheeks… Fuck him?</p><p>No.</p><p>His father.</p><p>His father would consider that rape.</p><p>And he would not spit on his father’s gift to him.</p><p>Had their father been alive, he would have been the first Alpha in charge of leading and protecting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would have been the secondary Alpha, constantly being judged, measured and determined on when he was Alpha enough to take over as Inuyasha’s primary Alpha.</p><p>But their father had died too soon. Sesshomaru had been too hurt and he had taken his anger out on the one that royal youkai circles demanded that he protect. The hanyou Omega who would revitalise the Inu line.</p><p>“Ah…ah. Ah…<em>ah</em>!”</p><p>“Ah…little mate?” Sesshomaru purred into Inuyasha’s ears. Inuyasha’s hips stuttered more at that, as Sesshomaru’s other hand fell onto Inuyasha’s breasts. Mmm…his little mate had breasts. Had he seen them all those years ago, Inuyasha’s Omegas status would have been clear. </p><p>Sesshomaru cupped his mate’s breast and then sucked at them from the side. Inuyasha bucked against him as Sesshomaru tasted something sweet and wet coming from Inuyasha’s nipple. Breast milk? Ah yes, male Omegas only developed their breasts during their first pregnancy, after that, it was one extra part of their bodies their Alphas’ could play with.</p><p>Inuyasha’s body, his hips, his needy moan. Sesshomaru’s hand moved from Inuyasha’s breast right down between his legs. </p><p>Inuyasha squealed at that.</p><p>“Hush, little mate, hush. Your Alpha is going to get you nice and clean down there, nice…and…clean…” Sesshomaru started to hum his sound again as he pumped Inuyasha’s cock and then moved to wash the fold of his little mate’s female sex.</p><p>Inuyasha’s hips were stuttering again, his body was shaking and then there was a cry, a cry of pain. What?!</p><p>……………</p><p>The fluffiest towel, yes the fluffiest towel is what Sesshomaru draped onto the bed. It was only then Sesshomaru lowered his squirming mate onto the bed. His naked mate whilst he was dressed to remove any temptation. His mate who was in pain. <em>Why</em> was his mate in pain? Sesshomaru had only done what he always did during the cleansing of his mate’s body. Tend to his long black locks. Be gentle when washing Inuyasha’s human paws, his arms, his legs. </p><p>Sesshomaru had had to cleanse Inuyasha’s genitalia. He had been raised that Omegas needed to be kept clean, comfortable and wet. But Inuyasha had been crying in pain…<em>Why</em> was his mate in pain?</p><p>Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he crouched on top of the bed. The other towel Sesshomaru used to wipe down Inuyasha’s body. Yes, Inuyasha’s genitalia had to be naturally wet, but everywhere else had to be dry. Keep his mate dry, keep him healthy, protect him, protect his heart.</p><p>Inuyasha’s heart.</p><p>Sesshomaru <em>wanted</em> it. </p><p>Sesshomaru had spent many nights cradling Inuyasha and licking it, desperate to heal the pain he felt there. He was a dog, and dogs believed that at the end of the day, lots of licking, touching and fucking could resolve even the most difficult of circumstances. But of course, Sesshomaru had to be careful about that third thing... </p><p>He would not give his father any reason to doubt his dedication to <em>his</em> mate!</p><p>Inuyasha’s youkai form had a certain rugged charm about it, his human form was a lot more female. Sesshomaru found it shocking that even in his human form Inuyasha’s genitalia still remained true to his Inu heritage, his <em>Omega</em> inu heritage. Sesshomaru was sure that the extra genders did not exist in the human world.</p><p>Sesshomaru gasped: “Oh Inuyasha, where is it, where is your slick? You need it to be a <em>healthy</em> Omega.”</p><p>Sesshomaru had done it. He had opened up Inuyasha’s legs. He had dried his genitalia from the water, that would cause chaffering. But…but his little mate needed his slick, to lubricate, to make sure…to make sure he wouldn’t bleed.</p><p>More saliva dripped from Sesshomaru’s mouth. He was the current great dog demon, he had great power, his saliva had the best healing properties, the best lubrication…</p><p>Yes, yes, Sesshomaru leaned down, ready to lick, ready to tend to Inuyasha’s raw-looking female sex.</p><p><em>Sesshomaru! What are you doing?</em> His youkai screamed at him just as Sesshomaru’s tongue was hovering over Inuyasha’s pubic hair.</p><p>“Omega has been in his human form for too long. He retains his genitalia but not the Omega youkai ability to produce the slick to keep himself healthy.” Sesshomaru growled before moving his tongue further down.</p><p><em>Sesshomaru! What if Inuyasha wakes up, hum? How do you think he will react to </em>you<em> eating him out?</em></p><p>Sesshomaru was careful when moving Inuyasha’s member out of the way. </p><p>“I would hope that he enjoys the attention.”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru’s tongue collided with Inuyasha’s cunt, and he started to lick and lick.</p><p><em>If Inuyasha wakes up screaming bloody murder, it’s going to be </em>your<em> fault Sesshomaru!</em></p><p>But Sesshomaru ignored his youkai. Inuyasha was now making these lovely little gasping sounds making Sesshomaru determined to go that much further…</p><p>…………</p><p>“Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Mother is sorry, Mother is so sorry…”</p><p>Inuyasha felt like a little kid again, here in the in-between. He had thought he was alone here, alone in death just as he had been in life, well in the end. </p><p>Then there had been a presence here, a powerful presence, one that Inuyasha thought would take him away. Inuyasha had even sought out that presence and heard a voice, a chuckle:</p><p>“Not this time, pup, not this time…”</p><p>Inuyasha had seen long white hair, hair like his. Inuyasha had tried to chase after this presence only to come face to face with her…</p><p>His mother.</p><p>His mother who was now holding him, weeping, apologising over and over. Inuyasha was confused, she usually cried against him for losing the youkai that should have been hers.</p><p>“Mother…what do you mean?”</p><p>“I…I should have never kept you for so long. Your father’s family came for you, you know. And I should have let them take you. You would have been happier, so much happier…” she cried.</p><p>Inuyasha pulled away, frowning at his mother.</p><p>“Mother…I…I don’t understand…”</p><p>His mother was stroking his cheek, tears flowing down her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry son, I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I hope that with your father’s family you can finally heal…”</p><p>And before Inuyasha could ask more, he was getting pulled back. He was being taken to a place where he could feel it, tingles of pleasure fluttering through every inch of his body.</p><p>Inuyasha became concious.</p><p>Inuyasha felt confused.</p><p>He was back.</p><p>He was alive.</p><p>His mother had sent him back?</p><p>Inuyasha felt his back aching, as a long loud moan escaped from his very lips. There was…there was something hot and wet pressing at him from between his legs. No… It was doing more than pressing him, it was licking him, twirling round and round, on his…on his cl-cl…</p><p>Inuyasha felt his back aching as he let out a long, long cry… His juices came, a little of it, how strange… Inuyasha was always wet, so wet that he hated it.</p><p>He couldn’t be in his human form, could he?</p><p>“Hmm…so little Omega, so little lubrication. No matter, no matter, your Alpha’s here, he will help. He will love you no matter if you have your puppy ears or your human ones…”</p><p>That voice…should Inuyasha recognise it? Should…should…?</p><p>And then his legs were getting parted…again? Then he felt a tender hand pressing his cock to his stomach. And then there was a tongue plunging right into the folds of his cunt. Inuyasha cried out, and then he cried more and more as that tongue rolled around deep and hard in his folds. Inuyasha felt his body shaking, he felt that tongue making him wetter and wetter.</p><p>Inuyasha spasmed more.</p><p>And then he was panting, groaning, all his Omega features coming alive as he shouted out and came hard.</p><p>……………</p><p>
  <em>Mate is being rather quiet, isn’t he?</em>
</p><p>His youkai’s question was the first sign for Sesshomaru to look away. Yes, Inuyasha was being quiet. He sure hoped there wasn’t anything wrong. Sesshomaru pulled away, feeling quite pleased with how his saliva dribbled from Inuyasha’s female sex bringing down that raw redness. Sesshomaru then looked up to have his golden eyes peer into wide away brown ones.</p><p>“Inuyasha…?”</p><p>Inuyasha was quiet, <em>too</em> quiet. Sesshomaru could see his little brother’s eyes shine…in fear? Sesshomaru shifted in the bed moving forward to pull Inuyasha into his arms. And then he let his defences down, he let himself cry.</p><p>“My Omega, my little brother, you’ve come back to me. Father has brought you back to me…”</p><p>Sesshomaru continued to hold Inuyasha tight. He relished hearing the sound of Inuyasha’s beating heart. So what if his mate was human. At least he was alive...</p><p>“You-<em>kai</em>…” </p><p>But Sesshomaru did not listen, not really. He loved that he could hold his brother, stroke his hair, relishing in Inuyasha’s ever stronger scent of being <em>alive</em>…</p><p>“Your Alpha is happy, so happy… He will protect you now, he will love you, he will make things better…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru sought to bring Inuyasha closer to him. He craved the closeness. He desired to feel his mate…his alive mate…</p><p>“Youkai! Let me go! Let me go!”</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha not hiding the confusion in his features. His heart sunk when he saw the fear in Inuyasha’s eyes. But what hurt was the way Inuyasha looked at him with such suspicion, such unfamiliarity…</p><p>“Youkai, little brother? It’s me, your mate, Sesshomaru. Your Alpha, <em>your</em> Alpha…” Sesshomaru moved to pull Inuyasha again. Inuyasha resisted him, Inuyasha pulled away from him. Sesshomaru pulled him closer and then it came, the screaming…</p><p>“Let me go! Let me go!”</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled back just a little and that was when Inuyasha pushed himself away. Sesshomaru tried to draw closer, the panic growing even more in his little brother’s eyes.</p><p>“Little brother, I mean you no…”</p><p>Inuyasha screamed again when Sesshomaru tried to reach for his Omega. Sesshomaru attempted again, and that was when Inuyasha scrambled right off the bed.</p><p>Sesshomaru winced when he heard the loud bump of his mate falling. He followed after his mate, reaching out to help him.</p><p>Inuyasha screamed again: “I am not <em>your</em> food!”</p><p>Food, what did Inuyasha mean by…? Sesshomaru moved to bring Inuyasha close again. He held Inuyasha, wanting to bring Inuyasha to the safety of the bed again. Inuyasha twisted and turned against him, he screamed, he cried, the fear was permeating out from Inuyasha’s very scent.</p><p><em>Sesshomaru…let </em>him<em> go…</em></p><p>Sesshomaru did do that, and then Inuyasha was running from him, screaming, as Sesshomaru followed after. Then there was a slam of the door in his face and Inuyasha’s screams of not being youkai food spreading through the rest of the castle.</p><p>“But…but…I didn’t hurt him. I didn’t…”</p><p>Inuyasha had run away from him. Inuyasha had run away from him naked. And Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha screaming even louder as he opened the door.</p><p>
  <em>Our mate does not recognise us.</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p><em>Our mate does </em>not<em> recognise us.</em></p><p>“Youkai, youkai, leave me alone, leave me alone…”</p><p>Why was Inuyasha acting like this? Why was he…?</p><p>Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha screaming again, this time with so much fear, so much terror.</p><p>
  <em>Go after him, Sesshomaru, go after him.</em>
</p><p>“But…but didn’t you tell me to let him go?” </p><p>
  <em>Inuyasha’s childhood instincts have taken over. He sees you as the youkai who wants to hurt or eat him.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha’s childhood. Sesshomaru winced. He…he had been the main youkai to torment him at that time. Why oh why had he <em>done</em> that?</p><p>“But <em>I’m</em> the cause of his trauma. I need to…”</p><p>Inuyasha was screaming again as Sesshomaru’s eyes stung. His mate, his poor mate, he didn’t like Inuyasha being like this. He…</p><p><em>And now Inuyasha is in a palace full of youkai </em>exactly<em> like you, are you really going to leave him to suffer like this? </em></p><p>Sesshomaru looked outside his chamber door and then back into his chambers. Sesshomaru moved back into his chambers. His youkai was beginning to kick up a real fuss. </p><p>Sesshomaru grabbed the fluffy blanket from the bed, Inuyasha would be needing it.</p><p>“Hush now, youkai. I won’t leave my mate like that, so confused, so frightened. But I won’t let him continue to streak around like that. Humans can get ill if they get too cold…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru was on the move. <em>His</em> mate was awake. <em>Inuyasha</em> was awake. But now the real work would begin. Now Sesshomaru would have to prove to his father that no, he was not going to screw up his second chance. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took a bit longer to write this chapter because I wanted to get it just right. I'm still not sure if I have done a good job? Please let me know :)</p><p>Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The slate wiped clean?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thanks to Lolxxx, c9nightingale, YaoiTrash01, Kitkit, NikkiS71, Cuteintrovert and Garden Mary for all your comments! Comments are always the highlight of posting a new chapter!</p><p>Thank you to Arckelcy, TwilightBabe, AkeraWolfe24, ikki9117akarose, ShieldOfMalfoy, FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon, DilynAliceBlake, justanother_ace, Cuteintrovert, Golden_flower369, The_crimson_angel_asha and the 15 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome! Sesshomaru might actually have a chance to make things from now on...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru had no problem finding Inuyasha. Inuyasha had made it so easy with all that ruckus he was making. What was Sesshomaru thinking? Inuyasha was screaming. Inuyasha sounded so scared, so scared... Sesshomaru did not walk, he flew. He would be fast. He could not leave Inuyasha like this. He could not leave Inuyasha to suffer as he had done for so many years. That attitude had almost left him with no little brother and Omega to claim.</p><p>Sesshomaru found Inuyasha hunched and shaking surrounded by four of their cousins. Their cousins were in their true Inu forms. Sesshomaru pressed his lips together. Had Inuyasha really become terrifed of youkai? What a strange set of events. He had to rectify things. Well before Inuyasha made himself sick. Uh oh.</p><p>He could smell it. The scent of urine. Sesshomaru eyes flickered wet patch on the grass, and that was when he landed on his feet.</p><p>"Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't eat me." Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha begging again and again. Inuyasha was shaking even more now and then the peeing came again. His mate, in such a terrified state that he could not even control his bodily functions.</p><p>"Cousin, cousin is awake, he's finally awake." Sesshomaru heard one of them crying in joy. And for some reason, that had Inuyasha stumbling back and start crying. Where had his Inuyasha gone? Where had his foul mouth gone? Why was his little brother not charging into battle? Something in his mate had changed, something that he made him this terrified little creature.</p><p>"Don't wanna die. I'm not worth eating. Please don't eat me, please...!" Inuyasha began crying again.</p><p>"Eat him? Is that supposed to be a sexual reference? Sesshomaru is the only one who came help you out there... Come on cousin, come snuggle close, you must be getting cold so exposed like that."</p><p>Sesshomaru would have lifted a paw at that time too, to bring his Omega close, to make him warm. Inuyasha took that as a threat. Inuyasha bolted for it, still screaming. And then Sesshomaru realised his mate was coming right towards him.</p><p>Wait, Sesshomaru, maybe you shouldn't...</p><p>Sesshomaru opened up the blanket just in time for Inuyasha to run right into it. Sesshomaru worked swiftly to bundle Inuyasha into his arms and lift him as if he were his bride. Inuyasha was flailing, screaming, crying, loosing control of his bodily functions once again.</p><p>"I am not food! Damn you, youkai! I'm <em>NOT</em>!"</p><p>Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha higher. His heart sank when he saw the true fear in Inuyasha's brown orbs.</p><p>"Of course you're not food Inuyasha. You're too precious to be a simple meal." Sesshomaru purred at him.</p><p>"Really? But what about those beasts?!" Inuyasha said as he wagged his finger at them.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked at his cousins. They were starting to whine now, no doubt as confused as he was with the situation.</p><p>"Inuyasha, you are above them. They would bow before ever daring to eat you..."</p><p>Inuyasha was flailing as he laughed in his arms at that.</p><p>"Ha! Ha! Bow at me! I'm nothing but a lowly hu..."</p><p>And then their cousins did bow, as Inuyasha started to sputter. Sesshomaru looked back grinning at the surprise in his little mate's eyes...</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha's eyelids flickered as his head went back against the bed. He liked this, he really, really liked this. He had liked the way he licked him. He liked the way that he did not revolt when licking away every bit of his urine. It made his heart flutter receiving this sort of extensive grooming treatment. He like this dog...</p><p>"Ah...! <em>Ah</em>...!" Inuyasha let out his breathy cries. The grooming had been good, but this was, so much better. Inuyasha had always had a deep shame when it came to his intersex genitalia. But he had opened his legs as if he wanted to see it. And now he was...he was...</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Licking him. Inuyasha had had no clue that it could feel so good. This licking, this sucking of his genitalia. Inuyasha's back was arching again. There was this growing pressure in his groin as his body began to tremble. This was so good, so good...but...but...there was a <em>youkai</em> between his legs.</p><p>Inuyasha sat up and tried to pull away, but still that youkai was...</p><p>Inuyasha snapped his legs shut and then those golden eyes were looking up at him. Inuyasha's heart raced.</p><p>"Little mate, were you not close to cumming?"</p><p>Inuyasha felt his cheeks burning as he wagging his finger: "Don't...don't touch me <em>youkai</em>!"</p><p>This youkai was looking at him funny, he was trying to reach out to touch him. Inuyasha bucked. Inuyasha shuffled and shuffled until boom, he went crashing right off the end of the bed.</p><p>Ow, ow. Inuyasha felt all his bendy places ache. Oh boy, it has been a long way down hadn't it?</p><p>"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...oh Inuyasha look at your terrible bruising!"</p><p>Inuyasha shrieked when he realised the youkai was behind him. Get away, get away... But the youkai was fast. The youkai was lifting him back up onto the bed, cradling him as if he was a precious baby.</p><p>"Oh Inuyasha, you need to be careful. You're still recovering. You're still very delicate. But it's okay. You're Alpha will take away <em>all</em> your bruises..."</p><p>And then that tongue was on his naked flesh again, and it started on his neck. That youkai was licking him there, sucking him too. Was Inuyasha now moaning out of pain or...or pleasure? Oh no, he was starting to like this again, far too much. He didn't get it. This youkai wasn't eating him, wasn't killing him, but...but...</p><p>Inuyasha gasped when the youkai's mouth was trailing down his neck and then on his chest. So much licking, so much saliva. Yes, the pain of his bruises were going away, but his body was coming to life again. So much attention, too much attention... Inuyasha felt his genitalia starting to throb in need. But...but something like that never happened when it came to his down below. His down below had <em>never</em> been a source of pleasure for him only embarrassment and <em>pain</em>...</p><p>"You like that, little mate?"</p><p>Inuyasha's head was too far back and too far gone to response. And then he was getting kissed down there, making Inuyasha buck and cum. But...but Inuyasha should not be liking all this attention. This was a youkai and he was a human and...the youkai was licking him down there again, making Inuyasha tremble.</p><p>……………</p><p>Yeah, Inuyasha was running again. It was his human instincts alright. This youkai may look human, but he wasn't. He was too bright, too shiny to be human and had this enormous presence. Shit! This big presence was chasing him around the room, round and round and round. And then the youkai got smart. The youkai came from the back. The youkai was holding him. The youkai was lifting him up again. Inuyasha shook, his heart pounding. Fear no excitement, no fear. Inuyasha feared this creature. This majestic creature who Inuyasha was certain was very high up in the youkai world.</p><p>"What does great daiyoukai want with such a freakish human?!" Inuyasha sputtered. The youkai was looking down at him, with concern in his eyes. Why was a youkai showing such care for him?</p><p>"Why would I <em>not</em> want you little brother?"</p><p>Inuyasha's head hurt. Little brother? Why was this youkai referring to him with such a familiar title? He laughed yet his heart was now the one hurting, the thing that made it hard for Inuyasha to breathe.</p><p>"Little brother?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, it's Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru..."</p><p>Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn when he realised this youkai was now caressing his face... Inuyasha flinched, as this youkai was now the one looking confused, sad almost...</p><p>"Lies...lies! I am not stupid! You are youkai, I am human, we share no blood!"</p><p>The youkai was still looking at him, looking at him as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. Inuyasha's heart twisted from feeling like he should trust but also fear...</p><p>Inuyasha's head hurt as if there were things he should remember but he could not. His heart was then aching even more, until suddenly the youkai was leaning into him. The youkai was licking him, sucking just on top of his heart.</p><p>Inuyasha did not understand the way of these youkai. What was with all this licking? Why did Inuyasha's heart fill with tears the more the youkai licked him? Inuyasha felt his eyes stinging, his chest shaking. He did not understand. He did not understand why this youkai was paying him so much attention to him. It made Inuyasha so confused. It brought more tears to his eyes. And then Inuyasha was crying. He never had this sort of attention before, of love. But why did this youkai love him? <em>Even</em> Inuyasha's mother had struggled to love him for just being him.</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha, his little mate, his little brother, his Omega was <em>actually</em> showing tears in front of him. Inuyasha had never done such a thing before, with anyone. Sesshomaru eyed the bed, watching Inuyasha. His little brother so vulnerable, so beautiful, so human yet not. Sesshomaru's Inu instincts were screaming at him to lick, suck and fuck Inuyasha. No, no, that would <em>not</em> work. Sesshomaru could not approach this as a youkai, but a human...</p><p>Words...</p><p>He needed to use words.</p><p>But what words should he use?</p><p>How could he even start this sort of conversation?</p><p>"Why...why are you so interested in me? I'm nothing but a human. <em>Why</em> is the great daiyoukai so interested in me?" Inuyasha broke the silence.</p><p>And there it was, Sesshomaru's opening. Sesshomaru's go ahead to sit on the bed. Inuyasha registered his presence, but remained still. But those tears remained. But those tears remained, barrelling down his cheeks. This was Inuyasha's heart crying now. Sesshomaru wanted so much to hold him, but it had overwhelmed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru instead reached for his hand.</p><p>"You are <em>my</em> mate Inuyasha."</p><p>Sesshomaru took the opportunity to shuffle a little closer. Inuyasha noticed him, but he remained unmoving.</p><p>"Your mate?</p><p>Sesshomaru moved his other hand to stroke the mating mark still present on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked there, his eyes widening.</p><p>"But how...? When did that...?" Inuyasha stuttered.</p><p>Sesshomaru so wanted to kiss that mark, but he didn't. He would have to be careful with that. If he could too close, he might not be able to resist reaffirming his mark. Inuyasha was too fragile in his human form to do that, he had not recovered just yet.</p><p>"During our mating Inuyasha."</p><p>"Mating? But humans and youkai can't do things like that together."</p><p>Sesshomaru was then very close, his body pressing right into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's cheeks were <em>ever</em> so red, his body <em>hot</em>. Was this an Omega heat coming on? No, no, humans did not have such things. But still...</p><p>Sesshomaru was then looking down into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha into his.</p><p>"Oh I can assure you little brother, we connected, truly <em>knowing</em> each other in body."</p><p>And then it was not only Inuyasha's cheeks going red but his entire face.</p><p>"You mean you and I...we...we..." Inuyasha was stammering ever so much. And then Sesshomaru could not take it, he needed, he needed to at least touch Inuyasha a little more. He had to embrace him.</p><p>And Inuyasha was not pulling away from him. Inuyasha was trusting him?</p><p>"Why me…?” Inuyasha asked again.</p><p>Oh his father, this is what his father had meant. This was what he had meant when warning Sesshomaru that it was up to him whether Inuyasha's youkai ever came back. Like this, without his youkai, back from the brink of death, human Inuyasha did <em>not</em> remember him and that meant that he did <em>not</em> remember all the bad either.</p><p>It was Sesshomaru's heart pounding now. This was brilliant, Sesshomaru could actually start over. Had this been his father's plan? Let him gain human Inuyasha's trust. Human Inuyasha was the real Inuyasha deep down after. Would this be permanent or would Inuyasha's memories come back with his youkai?</p><p>And then it was Inuyasha was then squirming in his hold, giggling almost, no doubt feeling as his heart flurried. </p><p>"Someone's <em>very</em> excited."</p><p>Sesshomaru would have quite like to kiss Inuyasha at that moment, but he pressed his forehead down to Inuyasha's. He would not pass up this opportunity. He would not screw things up. This was Inuyasha now, this was <em>his</em> second chance. If Inuyasha remained human, Sesshomaru would love him. If Inuyasha's youkai came back, then Sesshomaru hoped that hanyou Inuyasha would not be so resistant towards him if he had human Inuyasha's trust. Yes, yes, this was perfect.</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled wide at Inuyasha's large starstruck eyes: "Why would this Sesshomaru not be excited? <em>You</em> are the mate of this Sesshomaru. You are very special to <em>this</em> inu daiyoukai. And <em>he</em> will make sure to show you properly this time..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had no idea how to write this chapter and then I was just writing and everything seemed to line up so well. </p><p>Look forwards to what you have to say in the comments below :)</p><p>Your kudos too would be most appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Showing his true vulnerability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to c9nightingale, Claudia, Lolxxx, Cuteintrovert, Kitkit and NikkiS71 for all your lovely comments!</p><p>Thank you to Azera, generalsheena17, LilacWriter07, Anu_Amir, NILAW, Chitomi25, 3rr0r_Author_not_found and the 17 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why Inutaishou, why did you not choose me? Why? Why!” </p><p>Inuyasha was back here, oh, he had not been here for a long time. Everything around him shimmered and twisted as he heard her cries. The daylight coming from the food room was making his eyes hurt. Inuyasha looked down to see tiny hands, his hands? Was he a child again, a toddler almost? His mother had not lived past the time he was five. So what age was he here, three?</p><p>Inuyasha moved into the food room as everything came into focus. His mother, his beautiful, beautiful mother. Inuyasha did not like to hear her cry…he had never liked to hear her cry.</p><p>His tiny body moved forwards, his hands stretching out. He knew he was young, but he wanted to make his mother feel better. He wanted to…</p><p>“Mummy! Mummy! You don’t need to cry. You don’t need to…”</p><p>And then his mother was looking up, the tears running down her cheeks make his own eyes sting. But he couldn’t cry, at least not in front of her. He had to be big and brutish like all the other human boys. It did not matter if deep down Inuyasha felt like he had been born to be protected and not to be the protector!</p><p>“I-nu-tai-shou?” </p><p>Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Who was this Inutaishou his mother kept crying over? Why was <em>he</em> so important?! And Inuyasha shivered as his mother’s eyes went wide. Moments later she was lunging at him, hugging him tight, <em>too</em> tight. </p><p>“My lord, my lord, my lord!”</p><p>Inuyasha mewled at how tight her hug was. It did not feel like the nice Mummy Son hug, it felt more intimate than that! It felt like something only an older Inuyasha would understand…</p><p>“I love you, my lord, so much, so much. You were so kind, so loving, so much better than even my fiance. Why did you not mate with me, my lord? Was I? Was I not worthy enough for you?”</p><p>The ears atop Inuyasha’s head twitched. There was something in her tone of voice that he did not like. Something…threatening. But his Mummy was kind and made lovely food, well, when she wasn’t crying.</p><p>“Mummy, Mummy, it’s me, it’s me, your Inuyasha. I’m no Inutaishou, I’m not!”</p><p>His mother then stopped crying, but did that make anything better? Did it stop his mother from pulling away from him with such hatred in her eyes? No. </p><p>Inuyasha’s tiny belly was getting all up in knots. His mother had gone from crying to screaming, the words she said hurt his puppy ears.</p><p>“Takima told me, oh he tried to tell me that I had been little better than a prostitute for the great inu daiyoukai!”</p><p>Inuyasha wanted to leave. He did not know why, but there were tears starting to form in his eyes. He felt like he was the one crying on the inside.</p><p>“But I kept him you mutt! Your bitch could <em>not</em> take Inuyasha from me!” </p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes shot open at the sound of Inuyasha’s first cry. Night was giving way to dawn, it was far too earlier for his Omega to be awake just yet. Sesshomaru reached across the bed to cup Inuyasha’s cheeks bringing his Omega’s fitful state to a standstill. Sesshomaru’s youkai was beginning to purr now. </p><p>“Mummy! Mummy! Muuum-my!”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart sank. His mate, his poor little mate sounded like a child in so much pain. Sesshomaru placed both his hands onto Inuyasha’s face.</p><p>In the moonlight, he could see the way Inuyasha’s face contorted. Nightmares were out to hurt his mate! His precious mate! No, no, Sesshomaru could not have that! He could protect his mate, protect his heart, perhaps some licking again? His mate had not been complaining much about that over the last two months. Then again, Sesshomaru had spent the better part of Inuyasha’s first two months awake eating him out ever so carefully, ever so tenderly. Sesshomaru felt proud of how many times Inuyasha had cum from his tongue alone. Sesshomaru did have the most wicked Omega cunt licker across the West and maybe in other regions as well…</p><p>“Shh, little brother, shh, you’re safe here. You’re safe here.”</p><p>Inuyasha’s entire body was beginning to shake again. Inuyasha was trying to pull away from him, to hide from him. But Sesshomaru would not abide by that, Sesshomaru pulled him closer. Inuyasha was crying loud, so loud.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru was snuggling up close, really close to his little mate. He moved his hands from Inuyasha’s face to wrap them across his little brother’s lower back. </p><p>“Why Mummy <em>why</em>?! Why can’t you love me for me? For Inuyasha! Why! <em>Why</em>!” </p><p>Sesshomaru twitched his nose. Inuyasha was still struggling against him, still trying everything to getaway.</p><p>“Oh but I do little mate, I love you for you Inuyasha, I do, I do!” Sesshomaru told his Omega over and over again. There were fresh tears running down Inuyasha’s face now and Sesshomaru did <em>not</em> like it. </p><p>“I’m Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Mummy, I’m <em>not </em>him!” </p><p>And before his Omega could properly pull away from him, Sesshomaru pulled him extra close. He locked his arms around Inuyasha’s body and held him close, even as Inuyasha struggled.</p><p>Little by little Inuyasha settled. Little by little his unbearable crying turned into whimpers and sniffles. For a while there, Sesshomaru was sure that Inuyasha was acting as others like him did, as <em>Omegas</em> did.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away and started to kiss Inuyasha’s forehead and then his face over and over again. <em>Love</em>… Omegas needed love, yes love. Sesshomaru would pepper with him as many kisses as he could. Making love to his mate? Well, that would probably not happen for a <em>long</em> time. He would only do that when Inuyasha <em>asked</em> for it. And there was the fact that Sesshomaru was rather...<em>big</em> for Inuyasha’s human form…</p><p>Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha’s hair reverting to the purring. Yes, yes, his mate was finally calming down now…</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha woke up gasping as if his very life depended on it. His head hurt, his heart hurt and his eyes felt dry.</p><p>“Hush, little mate, hush, hush…” </p><p>Inuyasha moved his hands and his legs only to find his face falling into another’s shoulder. Sharp features, strong, muscular, and holding him as if he was the most precious creation in all the world. </p><p>“Mummy, Mummy…” </p><p>She had visited him last night. She had reminded him of just how strained his childhood had been. Many times Inuyasha had wondered if somewhere, he had another family, perhaps a family that would just accept him for who he was.</p><p>His mother had loved him, but she had been human and she had not been strong enough to stay with him, to protect him.</p><p>And still, he cried for her.</p><p>He could not help it.</p><p>It had been ever so long since he had let himself be this vulnerable. In fact, this part of him had been locked away altogether by a more brutal force. Now the other, stronger half of him was locked behind <em>that</em> door!</p><p>“It’s okay Omega is okay. Little mate, little mate, little mate, my mate…”</p><p>And then those human words were becoming yips and growls and the deep purring in the other’s chest. So it was that youkai holding him. It was that youkai cradling him. He could not understand why, but he might actually start like this youkai.</p><p>Inuyasha seemed to have a thing for dogs…</p><p>Oh no, oh no. He could not be thinking like that! No one loved him, not really. He had always been on the outside, desperate for love but never worthy of getting it.</p><p>“Why, why are you still here?” Inuyasha finally croaked.</p><p>The giant youkai was pulling away from him, Inuyasha felt his cheeks burning. Who was he to have his naked limbs entangled into this youkai lord? No one wanted him, even his mother had wanted someone else when she saw him.</p><p>Inuyasha felt a hand stroking his face, his mouth hung open. How had he ended up all naked limbs entangled with this dangerous yet gorgeous creature? Sesshomaru had said they were mated, but sex…</p><p>Golden eyes born into his bore ones.</p><p>“You are the mate of this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru will never leave you! <em>Never</em>!”</p><p>Such declarations… They were confusing, yet there was this warmth in his chest. And Inuyasha liked this feeling, he liked it lots.</p><p>“You’re urgh hugging me pretty tight. I can feel your…your…”</p><p>Oh, he could feel Sesshomaru alright. He could feel his urm, urm massive organ. And then it was not just Inuyasha’s face that felt hot, but his entire body. His own cock was even responding.</p><p>“Omega is so very appetising for his Alpha, ever so much!”</p><p>And then the heat went right to Inuyasha’s head at Sesshomaru’s words as he let out a long loud <em>eep</em>! Him wanted, him <em>wanted</em>! Surely, surely it was too good to be true. But…but who would <em>ever</em> want just Inuyasha?</p><p>……………</p><p>Sweet Inu! How had Sesshomaru not see this before? The more he gazed upon his mate, the more beautiful he became, and the more Sesshomaru felt his heart swelling. If he had not already been sitting on the floor, he might have fallen off his feet. He was feeling all hot and woozy by how gorgeous his mate was? Dare Sesshomaru admit that Inuyasha’s human form was driving an even more intense passion in him than before.</p><p>“Urgh, is everything okay my Lord? You’re looking quite…”</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked. He had brought Inuyasha to the tailor. The youkai tailor did not bat an eyelid at Inuyasha’s nakedness as he went about his duties in the middle of the clothing room. Hmm…yes. As much as it pained Sesshomaru, this <em>had</em> to happen. Inuyasha needed measuring up, clothing up and his Omega genitalia shield. Inuyasha seemed far too comfortable around him naked, but Sesshomaru knew that if things remained like this any longer. He would probably end up mounting him. And Sesshomaru could <em>not</em> let that happen!</p><p>“Hmm, yes, everything is perfect absolutely perfect.” </p><p>And just like that, Inuyasha’s cheeks were becoming rosy ever so rosy. Aww, Sesshomaru so wanted to kiss those cheeks and never stop kissing them. Sesshomaru groaned, as his cock throb. He needed to control himself. He needed to be the inu daiyoukai, to be the respected sort, even if he was craving Inuaysha under him!</p><p>“Urm, is this, is this all so necessary?” Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha squeaking. Sesshomaru smiled, really really smiled. Inuyasha was such a cherub-like this, so bashful, so unsure. Sesshomaru drew closer to where Inuyasha was, licking his lips and purring at his mate.</p><p>And there Inuyasha did it again, blushing, his features so feminine. As much as Izayoi had had the wrong idea about his father’s intentions, she had been a beauty. Inuyasha had been blessed with that beauty. </p><p>“Why of course Lady Omega. You must have clothes to suit your station.”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned, there was this hesitance in his Omega’s tone, one that he did <em>not</em> like. </p><p>“But I’m…I’m nothing but a lowly human. I don’t deserve all this finery. I…I…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru made his move. He jumped to his feet. Yes, he recognised it now, his mate was looking down on himself. Sesshomaru wanted to growl. Was this how Inuyasha had always seen himself deep down? Unworthy?</p><p>“No Lady Omega, no. You are very important to the West. You are very important to the Inu clan. Very important!”</p><p>And then the tailor stepped back as Sesshomaru took over. He came up close to Inuyasha giving him his warmest smile. He kissed both his mate’s cheeks as they became heated. </p><p>“Sess-Sesshomaru? Surely you have someone else, someone worthier than me. Perhaps a mistress…”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru embraced Inuyasha pulling him close. Why was Inuyasha doubting himself all of a sudden? Sesshomaru pressed his forehead down into his mate’s</p><p>“We inu youkai do not take multiple mates. We are loyal for <em>life</em>!”</p><p>And still, there was this doubt in Inuyasha’s eyes. Still, Inuyasha was looking away in shame? Sesshomaru leaning forward to kiss his little brother’s head.</p><p>“Inuyasha, what ails you?”</p><p>Inuyasha was bringing up his hands now as if to cover the brimming tears coming forth. Sesshomaru moved to hold Inuyasha’s hands as he heard the tailor youkai cooing over them.</p><p>“But…but I’m not him, I’m just Inuyasha, just Inuyasha.”</p><p>Usually babbling irritated Sesshomaru to no end, but he could sense Inuyasha’s anguish. He could not leave his mate suffering like this.</p><p>“Not who my mate?” Sesshomaru purred.</p><p>“I’m not Inutaishou.” </p><p>The tailor was gasping, Sesshomaru wanted to hurt someone, himself perhaps. He had been the one who had left Inuyasha alone when Izayoi had died. Then again, maybe Sesshomaru should have stolen Inuyasha away earlier, and not left him to a woman who who had been so in love with his father when she should not have been. His father had not believed it the last time they had seen each other, but now, now Sesshomaru knew that <em>he</em> had been right. Yet more things Sesshomaru would have to help Inuyasha overcome.</p><p>“Of course you are not Inutaishou, you are Inuyasha.”</p><p>Sesshomaru saw tears falling from Inuyasha’s face.</p><p>“But who would want just Inuyasha?”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart was sinking now. Had this always been how Inuyasha felt? So unwanted? So unloved? Sesshomaru, he…he needed to remedy this situation fast.</p><p>“This Sesshomaru wants just Inuyasha, only Inuyasha.”</p><p>Inuyasha frowned.</p><p>“But why do you want me?”</p><p>“Because I love you, little brother.”</p><p>And then Inuyasha was looking up at him and Sesshomaru smiled down at him. Seconds later they were drawing closer and closer until their lips came together.</p><p>The tailor youkai was there squealing and crying next to him and yelling: “Oh Lord Inutaishou! Lord Inutaishou! It’s so wonderful! It’s so wonderful to see <em>your</em> boys falling in love…!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, Sesshomaru has a problem. How does he bond with Inuyasha without succumbing to his canine carnal desires?</p><p>Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Intriguing Solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thanks to Kitkit, Mer, Itzatakahashi and NikkiS71 for all your wonderful feedback!</p><p>Thank you to qtalbino, Deathcap22, tied_up_like_two_ships, Kyeoty, TealMouse, Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995, WhiteLotus_Queen, Cinnamonbbuly, kunai_shuzen and the 16 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New readers welcome! I now know the circumstances in which Inuyasha's youkai and memories will come back to him!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha found himself turning from left to right, left to right. He stretched his hand out to feel... nothing? Inuyasha’s eyes flew open, as his hand slapped against the space in the bed. Inuyasha sat up. Inuyasha frowned. There was usually someone else with him, wasn’t there? </p><p>His cock.</p><p>His cunt.</p><p>Inuyasha frowned once again. There would be that pressing there, of his tongue. But as Inuyasha moved his legs under the bedcovers, it was not naked flesh that rubbed against each other but something else, some soft fabric, very soft fabric. </p><p>Inuyasha gave a little moaned as he felt it. His genitalia was ever so warm, ever so padded? Inuyasha looked down to expect to see his exposed breasts, what he saw, was a kimono tied across his chest. </p><p>He was dressed.</p><p>Since when did he wear clothes?</p><p>Since when were his “assets” covered like this? </p><p>His assets…</p><p>Inuyasha’s hands moved to rub at them. That youkai…that youkai… Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn. That youkai sure liked his assets. His <em>Omega</em> assets. </p><p>Over the last two months, his time before that was blank, Inuyasha had started to realise that he was not one hundred percent human. But it did not matter, that youkai seemed to like him just the way he was…</p><p>That youkai.</p><p>Inuyasha reached out again, to the empty space. Empty space? But this bed…that youkai’s bed was never empty. That youkai was always here. That youkai’s limbs were always tangled into his, their cocks teasing each other for hours on end.</p><p>Inuyasha remembered being half-awake some nights to hear Sesshomaru’s soft proclamations of love in his ears. And then the kissing came, the devouring, the closeness of their bodies. Sesshomaru had started playing this funny game of wearing clothes to bed, but Inuyasha knew, Inuyasha knew deep down that this youkai wanted him…</p><p>Inuyasha reached for that empty space again. His heart sunk and his eyes started to sting. Sesshomaru wasn’t here…Sesshomaru <em>wasn’t</em> here. Inuyasha felt his eyes growing wet now.</p><p>Had…had Sesshomaru finally done it? Had Sesshomaru finally abandoned him? He wouldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. Inuyasha was nothing in comparison to Sesshomaru. Who was he to think that he deserved to be loved…?</p><p>And then Inuyasha blinked.</p><p>Sesshomaru was there.</p><p>Sesshomaru was standing next to his bed.</p><p>Sesshomaru was stroking his face.</p><p>“Hush little mate, hush. There is no need for you to cry. Your Alpha is here. Your Alpha is here.”</p><p>Inuyasha blinked as he felt a few tears running down his face.</p><p>“But you weren’t here. You weren’t… You weren’t…”</p><p>Inuyasha found himself struggling to speak. Did he really have to right to kick up a fuss because Sesshomaru was not lavishing him?</p><p>“Are the clothes uncomfortable for you, little mate?”</p><p>Inuyasha looked down.</p><p>“Urm, no, but why? Why?”</p><p>Sesshomaru peaked his forehead as his golden eyes were looking right into Inuyasha’s brown ones.</p><p>“It’s for your own safety, little brother. I fear my desires may one day soon go too far if I don’t take precautions now…”</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha was watching him. Inuyasha looked like a deer in the headlights. Sesshomaru gulped. Had his Omega grown too accustomed to his kisses? To his touches? It was still amazing for Sesshomaru that Inuyasha, still in his human form, was so much more open to his advances.</p><p>Sesshomaru winced. </p><p>No, no, he must not. He must not take advantage of his little brother. His little brother was too delicate. His little brother may still have his Omega features, but he did not have his youkai abilities to manage Sesshomaru’s…cock.</p><p>Yes, <em>his</em> cock.</p><p>
  <em>Ah Sesshomaru, are you really planning to spend the rest of eternity avoiding our mate’s terribly sad eyes?</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru dared for a moment to look up from the book he was reading. Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha was watching him. Inuyasha looked very much like he wanted to say something, but yet still he didn’t…</p><p>Yes, Sesshomaru knew that he had broken the usual daily routine. He had not done the kissing. It had been hard, really hard. That’s why he had put Inuyasha in the pale blue ensemble before Sesshomaru’s resolve could break. Before Sesshomaru devoured him…</p><p>This was why Sesshomaru had buried himself in the family scrolls, the family books. He liked those. He liked to read about the Inu clan. He liked just how much information there was about bringing hanyous into the clan to revitalise the line. In fact, Sesshomaru would be over the moon to sire hanyous of Inuyasha if ever given the chance…</p><p>Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in his human form, shaking his head. How could he have such traitorous thoughts? He could not fuck Inuyasha, let alone impregnate him! Inuyasha still needed to be in his youkai form or at least be able to self-lubricate and at full strength to handle all of Sesshomaru’s…<em>advances</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru passed a scroll to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked…confused.</p><p>“Go ahead, little brother. It is high time for you to learn more about our family history, don’t you?”</p><p>And still, Inuyasha sat there, unmoving. Sesshomaru put the book down. There was something more to this, wasn’t there? Sesshomaru ought to enquire, but should he do it? Each morning Sesshomaru sent a thank you prayer to his lord Father for giving him this chance, for Inuyasha to trust him, or at the very least not go into defensive mode at the sight of him.</p><p>“Urm, it’s…it’s fine. I’ll just…I’ll just sit here and watch you.”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned even more. Inuyasha…watch him? The suggestion did so make Sesshomaru start tingling in all the right places, but still, his mate looked sad, so sad. </p><p>Bah, it’s time to go back to old school. It’s time to get back down to licking Sesshomaru!</p><p>Sesshomaru ignored his whining youkai. He had to have more control. He had to have another means of bonding with Inuyasha that did <em>not</em> involve sex. But what was it?</p><p>……………</p><p>His mother had died too young.</p><p>Inuyasha felt his eyes stinging.</p><p>Damn it, his mother had died when <em>he</em> was too young. </p><p>But watching Sesshomaru, watching him with that brush, that ink and that parchment as he sat across the desk where Sesshomaru sat… Well, Inuyasha could not ignore the heaviness on his heart, the burn… </p><p>Jealousy?</p><p>But why would Inuyasha be jealous?</p><p>Sesshomaru had been so kind to him, so caring… Sesshomaru had loved him, him, Inuyasha, the unlovable. This youkai, this lord, this creature had worry etched all over his face. But could Inuyasha really admit to it? Could Inuyasha admit to Sesshomaru that he was so far beneath him that he could not read and he especially could <em>not</em> write?</p><p>No, no Inuyasha could not do that. He was…he was liking what he had with Sesshomaru. He could not let something like this come to light, could he?</p><p>“Inuyasha…?”</p><p>Inuyasha looked up, his brown eyes gazing right into those golden ones. Golden eyes, so regal, so refined, so confident. Was Inuyasha any of those things? No.</p><p>“Urm, yes…”</p><p>Inuyasha then noticed it, Sesshomaru lifting the writing brush to his hand, pressing it into it. Inuyasha jumped, feeling his cheeks burn at how clumsy he was at holding the brush.</p><p>It was so fine.</p><p>How could Sesshomaru trust him to handle such a delicate thing?</p><p>Inuyasha dropped it, shutting his eyes tight. The castigation would come, he knew it would come. He was so terrible at these social situations. He was so bad at being educated as Kagome had put it.</p><p>Kagome…</p><p>Yes, there had once been that human girl with those strange clothes. But she wasn’t around anymore and when Inuyasha tried to think about that period of his life, it was coming up blank.</p><p>Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru taking his hand into his own. Inuyasha felt his forehead hot and his ears buzzing. There Sesshomaru was peering at him with the utmost guilt in his eyes. Wait…guilt? But why would the youkai lord have anything to be guilty about?</p><p>“You can’t write, can you?”</p><p>Inuyasha gulped. </p><p>So it had come to this, the time when Inuyasha would have to admit that he was unworthy of Sesshomaru’s attentions. Sesshomaru, this youkai lord. Sesshomaru, this perfect creature. </p><p>Inuyasha pulled his hand away. Inuyasha moved away from the chair. He did not want to face this. He did not want Sesshomaru to find another reason to reject him.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru was standing in front of him. And then Sesshomaru was holding his hands looking very much like a puppy in love…with him?</p><p>Inuyasha’s cheeks felt hot.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t write. But writing is pointless when I can’t even read the words on the page. I really am nothing better than…”</p><p>“Inuyasha!”</p><p>Sesshomaru was now cupping Inuyasha’s face into his hands. Sesshomaru still had that love for him.</p><p>“Would you like me to teach you?”</p><p>Inuyasha gaped: “Wha-what?”</p><p>“Let <em>me</em> teach you, mate…”</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha was moaning against him, giggling against him, with Sesshomaru’s manhood safely tucked into his hakama as they lay in bed. He could do this, just a little, just a little… He could risk this. He could. Plus Inuyasha needed a bit of loving right now, especially after that awkward moment.</p><p>Honestly, Inuyasha was so critical about himself it was even making Sesshomaru depressed. </p><p>“Oh, Sesshomaru!”</p><p>Sesshomaru did it again. He kissed Inuyasha’s chest. Hmm… Would Sesshomaru risk it? Would he risk moving his lips down and down? Would he dare to <em>kiss</em> them, <em>lick</em> them, <em>suck</em> them?</p><p>“Ah, <em>Sesshomaru</em>!”</p><p>Oh, so he was doing it. Sesshomaru was sucking at Inuyasha’s breasts. And there was Inuyasha trembling against him. Sesshomaru liked this…no scratch that, Sesshomaru loved this. He loved the way Inuyasha was welcoming these light advances Sesshomaru had for him. </p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Would the youkai Inuyasha be so open?</p><p>Would he be so willingly?</p><p>Sesshomaru hoped so, he truly hoped so, or at the very least for Inuyasha to give him a chance when his youkai returned…</p><p>It would return, wouldn’t it?</p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru! <em>Sesshomaru</em>! <em>SESSHOMARU</em>!”</p><p>But still, Sesshomaru continued. Inuyasha’s cries and moans were small, so small, but they were addictive. His Omega was responding to him…</p><p>“<em>SESSHOMARU</em>!”</p><p>And then Inuyasha was shaking against him, trembling, wildly. Sesshomaru looked up to see the pleasure on Inuyasha’s face as his mate came.</p><p>His mate came.</p><p>Sesshomaru hugged him.</p><p>He would keep hugging him.</p><p>Inuyasha had had a lot of excitement.</p><p>And Inuyasha was delicate, so delicate, in body, in mind.</p><p>“You liked <em>that</em>, little mate?” </p><p>And there Inuyasha was gasping for air as Sesshomaru held him. Inuyasha’s gulp was a big one, but Sesshomaru did like the way his little brother relaxed against him. Youkai Inuyasha had never done this, would he ever do this?</p><p>No, no, Sesshomaru needed to stay positive. This was the only way he could keep his heart open.</p><p>“You… Are you sure that you want to teach me? You don’t have to, you know. You don’t have to waste your time on me.”</p><p>Sesshomaru only held Inuyasha that much closer, that much tighter. Sesshomaru heard the way Inuyasha gasped, perhaps he was holding him too tight, but Sesshomaru so much adored the way Inuyasha smelled…like him.</p><p>“You are the most important to this Sesshomaru, no time would ever be wasted on you.” Sesshomaru purred into his mate’s rounded ears. Sesshomaru considered licking them, he so wanted to, but Inuyasha’s puppy ears would be so much more appetising.</p><p>“But it’s not your…it’s not your responsibility to teach me such basic skills.”</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha, pressing their foreheads together. Sesshomaru smiled when he recognised Inuyasha’s crimson face.</p><p>“Well Inuyasha, that’s not quite true. I am only giving you what our father would have made sure you would have had.”</p><p>Sesshomaru could see the way the excitement danced in Inuyasha’s eyes.</p><p>“You <em>really</em> want to teach me then?”</p><p>“Yes, yes…” And within seconds Sesshomaru was back to kissing and licking to his giggling and squirming Inuyasha. Teaching his brother… That was a chance to get close to Inuyasha, to his <em>mind</em>. Inuyasha might be excited, but Sesshomaru even more so! He so looked forward to their lessons to come…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am thinking that there are going to be a few more chapters until the events which triggers the return of Inuyasha's youkai. It's going to involve the twins... :)</p><p>If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who Seduces Who?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to c9nightingale, Itzatakahashi, brithannie, YaoiTrash01, NikkiS71 and Kitkit for your lovely comments!</p><p>Thank you to awillowcm, bookcatterpillar, Versipellis, NaruLoveAnime, Un_gatito, omgitscharlie, mustard3179, Masked_Fox_God, Freshperichor, Themostawesomeninja_07, cocoa35, SamaraHolanda and the 15 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New readers welcome! Things are about to get hot and heavy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wasn’t nine months supposed to be a long time for humans like him? Inuyasha was sure that he would have aged a bit, but he remained frozen in time. And now Inuyasha was starting to realise that he may not be exactly human. Indeed he might have a lot more in common with the Inu Youkai’s lap he was currently sitting in as they both hunched over the low writing desk.</p><p>“That’s it, little brother. You can do it. I believe in you…”</p><p>Inuyasha trembled. He did not know if it was from the way the breeze swished his hair or from the way Sesshomaru held his shoulders. Did he mention that his nipples were also growing hard? </p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>Would Inuyasha admit that he did not think he could do it? Could he do that after the servants had made such an effort to move Sesshomaru’s office out to a private part of the palace ground? Sesshomaru thought that fresh air and surroundings would boost his confidence. But the thing was, holding the writing brush was still difficult for Inuyasha.</p><p>“You can do it, Inuyasha, I am sure of it!”</p><p>Inuyasha blinked. Sesshomaru was still so supportive, always there, always ready to care for him, nurture him, clean him… Inuyasha especially loved their baths, that was one of the few times when Sesshomaru could not control his tongue.</p><p>Inuyasha so wished Sesshomaru would stop being so careful with him.</p><p>“Alright, would you like to attempt copying the passage you have been reading and re-reading for the last few months…”</p><p>Inuyasha looked up to the book in question. It was an Inu lore book, a history book about Sesshomaru’s clan. The daiyoukai had a lot of notable ancestors, but the one Inuyasha felt the greatest connection to was the Inu Hanyou Omega. </p><p>“Whenever you are ready…”</p><p>Inuyasha held the paintbrush bringing it down onto the parchment. He moved the paintbrush slowly, carefully, almost like Sesshomaru handled him. The first character came, then the second, then the third and so on. His hand started to ache, and then he remembered what Sesshomaru always said, loosen your grip if it starts to hurt.</p><p>Inuyasha did that. Not too much though otherwise, he would have dropped it. The characters became words and the words became sentences. He was doing it, Inuyasha’s heart fluttered, he was <em>doing </em>it!</p><p>“Now…will you read to your mate what you have written so well for him?”</p><p>Sesshomaru was so low, it was almost as if it vibrated. It sure made Inuyasha feel clammy and his body tingle with need.</p><p>“Uh yes sure.”</p><p>For a moment Inuyasha reminded silent, enjoying the way Sesshomaru was kissing him on the back of the head. Inuyasha had mixed feelings when it came to how much constraint the daiyoukai was exhibiting.</p><p>“The daiyoukai Hiroshimaru had a conundrum. His Omega sisters wanted him but he did not want them. It was his highly protected little brother Satoshi that he desired, a very fertile Inu Hanyou Omega…”</p><p>……………</p><p>“…and Satoshi loved carrying his lord’s seed so much Hiroshimaru had no choice but to seal away his fertility to protect his Omega for the dangers of an eleventh pregnancy.”</p><p>Inuyasha’s voice had grown croaky towards the end of that passage. Sesshomaru had grown quiet, but Inuyasha still knew that he was there. Sesshomaru had taken to stroking his arms and shoulders.</p><p>Sesshomaru probably thought he was loosening Inuyasha up. In truth, it was getting Inuyasha’s cock to grow even more interested. His cunt too was starting to awaken, starting to crave <em>filling</em>…</p><p>“Ah well if you look at that, you’ve done it Inuyasha. You have come so far, so fast, your Alpha could not be prouder…”</p><p>Inuyasha gave a whine at that. It wasn’t from the praise specifically but from the mention of Alpha. His breasts were beginning to harden again in need.</p><p>“I…I did a good job?”</p><p>Sesshomaru was then humming into his ears making Inuyasha tremble. </p><p>“Most definitely, most definitely. You have a lot more brains the many of my generals out there.”</p><p>Sometimes Sesshomaru had made references to cousins to the outside world, but Inuyasha had kept insulated. There was something in him that only felt safe around his Alpha. His Alpha?!</p><p>“But not as good a good as Satoshi though. He had the brains, he had the good looks and he could give his mate exactly what he needed!”</p><p>But Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly listening to him. Inuyasha looked back to see Sesshomaru’s eyes closed as he started muttering. Inuyasha then looked forward to seeing Sesshomaru’s hands coming together as if he would pray.</p><p>“Great grandpapa Satoshi, thank you, thank you for dedicating your heart, body and soul to your mate and our clan. Thank you for bringing Lord Hiroshimaru as much inner peace as my hanyou brings me…”</p><p>Inuyasha looked back again, his eyes going wide. Did…did Sesshomaru just call him that? A hanyou? But…but he was a human, wasn’t he? Just a human, just a human.</p><p>But then a simple human would not have Omega genitalia as <em>he </em>had!</p><p>“Lord grandfather, I almost lost my inu hanyou, I almost lost him when he gave me two irreplaceable gifts. Was that how you felt with all of great grandpapa’s miscarriages? Did you feel like you wanted to die?”</p><p>And there was something about the way Sesshomaru spoke that seemed very personal. It seemed very much as if he were talking about himself and him, Inuyasha. </p><p>“I will take care of my little brother, father. I will not let him out of my grasp anymore. I will not squander the gift you gave me. I will worship Inuyasha, whether he is either in his hanyou form or his human form…”</p><p>Sesshomaru worship him? Sesshomaru worship <em>him</em>?! Inuyasha groaned as he felt his whole body getting hot in this unbearable need. It was about bloody time Sesshomaru stopped showing restrain and started fucking him already! Yes, yes…!</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru was the great inu daiyoukai. The weilder of Butsaiga. The slayer of that hanyou that had dared to claim his Inuyasha for him. But now all Sesshomaru was, was an Alpha who did not know what to do, what to think. All he could do was stare with his mouth hanging open at the scene taking place right in front of him.</p><p>Inuyasha was no longer in his lap, but standing up. But Inuyasha was doing a lot more than just standing. The way Inuyasha rubbing his body and swayed his hips, Sesshomaru felt his cock growing hard.</p><p><em> Is our mate…is our mate doing what I think he is? </em> Sesshomaru smirked when he heard that even his youkai was lost for words. </p><p>Inuyasha’s hip-swaying was getting a lot more pronounced and then Sesshomaru noticed the way Inuyasha fluttered his eyelashes. But that was a distraction…a distraction from the way Inuyasha had undone his obi. A distraction from the way Inuyasha was now sliding his haori off his body.</p><p>
  <em> Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! </em>
</p><p>But Sesshomaru was not paying much attention to his youkai, instead, he was drawing closer to the utterly ravishing creature that was revealing himself to him.</p><p>“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru called to his little brother, his mind beginning to fog from the sudden onset Alpha rut. But…but no! Sesshomaru had to have more control! Inuyasha was beautiful, stunning, shining, but damn it, he was <em> delicate </em>!</p><p>And Sesshomaru’s eyes went wide when he realised that Inuyasha was not massaging his naked breasts right in front of him.</p><p>“Oh, Sesshomaru… Do you want to touch?”</p><p>Did he ever? Sesshomaru could barely think before he up close to Inuyasha and rubbing those breasts himself. Sesshomaru’s cock strained in his hakama when he saw when Inuyasha was doing next. Shimming his hips as his hakama fell around his ankles to reveal the full majesty of his Omega genitalia.</p><p>Now Sesshomaru was the one whining as his entire body was now trembling in this intense need. His brain was starting to send a message, and his cock but…but he needed to ignore it, he needed to…</p><p>And then Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha tensing under the firm rubbing of his breasts, giving a small cry.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha’s nether regions mostly dry. No, no, he couldn’t do this. Inuyasha had to be in his hanyou form, feed of his youkai power to properly function as an Omega. A wet Omega was a very happy Omega, a dry one…well Sesshomaru would not even go there.</p><p>“Do you like what you see Sesshomaru?”</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled as he pressed his clothed body into Inuyasha’s now exposed one. He gazed down onto Inuyasha’s brown needy eyes. His Omega was needy, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Yes, Omega, yes, always, always…”</p><p>And then he watched as Inuyasha ran a hand now his nave, whining, his eyelashes fluttering.</p><p>“Do you want to touch?”</p><p>But Sesshomaru wanted to do more than that, to kiss, to lick and thus he started with kissing.</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru did a lot more than kissing though. He started with Inuyasha’s lips and then he moved down to devouring Inuyasha’s neck. That was a very special place, that was where Inuyasha bore the mating mark, the mark that Sesshomaru had given him.</p><p>Inuyasha was whining and crying. Inuyasha was trembling in the safety of the arms Sesshomaru had wrapped around him. Sesshomaru would protect his mate above everything. Especially now, when he was sure that some of the other Inus were watching them.</p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!”</p><p>Sesshomaru liked that his little brother referred to him with such familiarity, but he would have preferred a yap or an Alpha. Those were telltale signs of an Inu Omega’s heat after all.</p><p>Sesshomaru then moved his kissing and now sucking from Inuyasha’s neck down and down to Inuyasha’s breasts. </p><p>Inuyasha bucked at that. But Sesshomaru was ready, ready to hold him close as he continued his fiendish assault on making Inuyasha’s breasts engorge from his licking and sucking. In many ways, the same way an Alpha’s cock swelled when their rut took over, it was the same way an Omega’s breasts did too. An Omega’s lady sex also grew obscenely wet at that point and it was the only way Sesshomaru would even feel comfortable with pushing his Alpha cock into Inuyasha’s deliciously scrumptious core.</p><p>Sesshomaru even moaned for the memory.</p><p>And then Inuyasha was moaning, crying, gasping and tensing in his hold. Sesshomaru let his hands linger to his mate’s asscheeks, but found things more dry than wet.</p><p>Sesshomaru wanted to weep. He could not be doing so, he couldn’t! He could not take Inuyasha, he <em>refused </em>to accidentally break him!</p><p>And then Sesshomaru moved his ministrations down to Inuyasha’s stomach, the same place which had housed their Alpha twins. Oh Inuyasha, Inuyasha, poor Inuyasha had run away from him at that time, run away because Sesshomaru had not let up on his cool facade. It had also cost him his mate, and if that happened, well Sesshomaru was not sure if he would have had the will to continue living. </p><p>“Sesshomaru…!”</p><p>It happened in moments. Inuyasha’s legs giving way as the two of them tumbled onto the ground. Sesshomaru slowed their descent down to shield Inuyasha of course. And then Sesshomaru moved to licking and sucking around Inuyasha’s groin.</p><p>That was the first time Inuyasha had screamed.</p><p>Sesshomaru did not hesitate to lick, suck and even finger his mate into one orgasm, then another and another. All the while, Sesshomaru had not realised just how much Inuyasha had spread his legs for him.</p><p>“Sesshomaru?”</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away to feel the way Inuyasha stroked his face. He saw his gaping mouth. He felt the way his little brother shifted under his weight.</p><p>“Inuyasha, what…what are you doing?”</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes were glowing now.</p><p>“Will you do it? Will you make me your Satoshi?”</p><p>Sesshomaru then felt as if his world had come to a grinding halt. Inuyasha was looking at him, then down at the tent in his hakama.</p><p>Oh no, was Inuyasha expecting him to fuck him? Fuck him <em>dry</em>? Tear him in half? Sesshomaru was already retching for the mere thought of it!</p><p>“Oh Inuyasha, I…I can’t… Not now, not when you’re not…”</p><p>“In my hanyou form?”</p><p>Sesshomaru hung his head. So Inuyasha had finally figured it out, had he? Sesshomaru was glad but a little scared too. Would this trigger some of Inuyasha’s lost memories to return? The ones which painted Sesshomaru as the ultimate villain!</p><p>“Yes, yes.”</p><p>Inuyasha looked pensieve: “What sort of hanyou am I?”</p><p>Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha to cradle him, to have him safe up his weight. Yes, his cock had now torn his fundoshi but he didn’t care. He would not fuck Inuyasha until he could be sure that he would not be giving his mate unbearable pain instead of pleasure!</p><p>“You are <em>my </em>very own Satoshi.” Sesshomaru purred into Inuyasha’s ear. He thought human Inuyasha was beautiful, but he missed his Omega’s puppy ears sometimes.</p><p>“An Inu then?”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”</p><p>“Then why won’t you take me?” </p><p>And Sesshomaru’s heart sunk when he heard the sadness in Inuyasha’s tone.</p><p>“Oh little mate, little mate, I will take you when you are ready. I promise I promise…”</p><p>Inuyasha seemed to be cursing under his breath now that Sesshomaru struggled not to laugh. He was his Omega’s greatest advocate, he did everything to make sure Inuyasha’s confidence would not falter.</p><p>“Does this have to do with me not producing slick?”</p><p>And to that Sesshomaru’s only response was a slow rubbing of his erection against Inuyasha’s. Sesshomaru moaned, as did Inuyasha. And when Inuyasha ejaculated, Sesshomaru hoped it would be enough for just a <em>little</em>…<em>while</em>…<em>longer</em>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And what does exactly trigger Inuyasha's heat after such a long time? NikkiS71 may know... :)</p><p>Something a little more saucy this time around, if you liked it, please take the time to leave a comment and some kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha looses himself...</p><p>(This one went on a bit long, didn't it?)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thanks to Queerleo, c9nightingale, Kitkit, alona_01 and NikkiS71 for all your comments!</p><p>Thank you to Saladd, Denise86, KaoriTaisho, Jazy7863, moo534 and the 9 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New readers, things are about to get intense...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha…Inuyasha did not know what he was feeling for the first time in a whole year! All he knew was that his heart was going thump, thump, thump. He was aching in all sort of places. There was this heat, this growing heat inside of him. All the while his eyes were getting wider by the minute.</p><p>Sesshomaru…</p><p>Sesshomaru was <em>glowing</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru had this gorgeous smile on his face that made Inuyasha feel as if his stomach was filling up with hundreds of butterflies.</p><p>And what made Sesshomaru look so completely out of this world? The white bundle he was holding in his arms. A…a…baby?</p><p>“Oh…oh…look at you, look at your pup. Look at how utterly gorgeous you are?”</p><p>Inuyasha felt the world around him start to spin. He even ended up leaning into the wall behind him just to catch his breath. </p><p>Breathing….</p><p>Breathing was getting difficult.</p><p>Inuyasha still remembered seeing Sesshomaru for the first time. This stunning ethereal creature who was clearly not human. Inuyasha’s first reaction was that of terror. He had thought himself a lowly human after all. Well, that was until he realised that there were no naturally occurring Omegas amongst humans.</p><p>“You make your Daddy cry you know. Look so much like your Mummy in his more…dainty form.”</p><p>Dainty form? <em>Dainty</em> form! Inuyasha found it hard to breathe again. Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru was not talking about him, by any chance? </p><p>But dainty?</p><p>Did that mean that Inuyasha had another form? One that was more like Sesshomaru’s.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you are so much like my Inuyasha is now…”</p><p>And then Inuyasha felt it, the wetness soaking through his hakama, everything around him growing hot. And then Inuyasha heard the baby babbling, both of them babbling. The other woman held the other baby, the woman that looked so much like Sesshomaru, the dai…daiyoukai’s mother.</p><p>“<em>Ma</em>-ma! <em>Ma</em>-ma! <em>MA</em>-MA!” </p><p>These were…these were his children? He and Sesshomaru had children together? He and Sesshomaru… He and Sesshomaru… He…</p><p>Inuyasha had to cover his mouth as a moan came forth. But…but…he could not stop his cunt oozing and oozing, he could not stop the world around him spinning. </p><p>“MA-MA!”</p><p>“Puppy?”</p><p>Wait, who was that woman calling Puppy? And then they were coming closer, closer to him. But then all Inuyasha could see, or desire, or see was Sesshomaru’s large hands touching him <em>everything</em>!</p><p>What…what was happening to him?</p><p>“Inuyasha….?”</p><p>At the sound of Sesshomaru so close, Inuyasha ran. Why did he run? He did not know. He did not know. Something was happening to him. Something he did not understand. And it terrified him!</p><p>But…but he and Sesshomaru had children together. Children that Sesshomaru clearly adored, adored as much as him. Inuyasha had never understood, he had never understood just why Sesshomaru never left his side. Well not until today. Today.</p><p>They had children. Kami! They had children. Inuyasha was not human. He was not youkai either. But what was he? What was he? </p><p>“Mate, mate, <em>Inuyasha</em>!”</p><p>……………</p><p>Well, that was that. The cold dark cage that had protected his heart since his father’s demise was gone, completely and utterly gone. In the past, Sesshomaru would have felt terror at the prospect of being so vulnerable. Vulnerability was not a good thing when you were the great daiyoukai of the West!</p><p>“Well honestly Sesshomaru, now that you have made the journey to see them, are you really going to not hold them too?”</p><p>And Sesshomaru did not argue with his mother. Of course, he was not going to leave without holding Inuyasha’s children, his children, their children. Oh kami, Inuyasha’s children. They were beautiful as pups, they were beautiful as humans.</p><p>“The pups have reverted to their human forms now. I do hope that the next time you will be coming with Inuyasha. The mother <em>must</em> be present during the acknowledge ceremony.”</p><p>The acknowledgement ceremony. Yes, yes. It was the time when Inuyasha would come carrying their twins to the rest of the clan. It would be the time when each infant would be passed from cousin to cousin. This was the time when each of their babes would come to recognised their clan scents. And this was also the time when their clan would determine if the twins were Alpha females or males, or one of each. In the world of Alphas and Omegas, it was sometimes hard to tell which was a pup's primary gender when they had not yet reached their puberty. </p><p>Indeed his own clan had thought <em>him</em> to be an Alpha female when he was still a pup himself. Then again, that might have been because of his father’s propensity to dress him in overly feminine clothes!</p><p>So Sesshomaru took one. He did not look. He would not choose. How could he? Inuyasha’s twins were precious? Neither one was better than the other. But then only an <em>Omega</em> pup could truly be Sesshomaru’s favourite!</p><p>He peered down into the bundle as his heart starting thumping in his chest, tears welling in his eyes. </p><p>“Oh…oh…look at you, look at you, pup. Look at how <em>utterly</em> gorgeous you are?”</p><p>The child had a tuff of dark hair, dark brown exactly like Inuyasha’s. Their eyes sea blue like his own in youkai form.</p><p>“Sesshomaru… Are you…?” He heard his mother’s voice in the distance, but alas, he was far too enraptured by this perfect creature. Their youkai brimming at the surface.</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled. A big smile, so big, he almost burst into tears. This was his child, his child by Inuyasha. And they looked so much like his precious mate, especially now that he was in his dainty humanish form.</p><p>“You make your Daddy cry you know. Look so much like your Mummy in his more…dainty form.”</p><p>Sesshomaru reached to stroke their face marvelling at the way the child made sniffing noises as if to recognise that he, Sesshomaru, had only played a small part in their creation.</p><p>“Oh <em>sweetheart</em>, you are so much like my Inuyasha is now…”</p><p>And then it happened, the scent of an Omega’s juices hit Sesshomaru’s nose and the twins began a ruckus of Mama, Mama, Mama. For a moment there, Sesshomaru did not know what to do.</p><p>“Give me the babe and go Sesshomaru, go!”</p><p>And Sesshomaru did just that, following after Inuyasha’s heat scent. Wait, Inuyasha…in <em>heat</em>!</p><p>……………</p><p>Inuyasha flew through the chamber leaving the door to bash on behind him. Something was wrong! What was wrong? Inuyasha felt hot! Inuyasha felt <em>clammy</em>! His whole body was aching. The water was running down his back, as the world around him spun.</p><p>He…he did not know what to do. Stand? Wait? For what? For Sesshomaru to come? Did Inuyasha had the right to do that? Inuyasha was a lowly human, wasn’t he? Unworthy of such a stunning creature. But then, but then a human would not be oozing between the legs like this.</p><p>Inuyasha found that he could not breathe. The world was spinning even more. And before Inuyasha could stop himself, he was falling headfirst into the bed, crying. Was this out of fear? Fear of what? What was happening to his body? Sesshomaru rejecting him for it? </p><p>“Inuyasha…?”</p><p>Inuyasha cried out. That was…that was Sesshomaru’s voice. What was he doing here? Inuyasha did not want the daiyoukai seeing him like this. But then they had children together, <em>children</em>!</p><p>“Can’t breathe! Can’t breathe! Hurts! <em>Hurts</em>!” Inuyasha resorted to crying like a helpless infant.</p><p>“Shush, Omega, shush, this is natural, this is completely natural…”</p><p>Natural? How could this be natural? Inuyasha clawed against the bed, the clothes sticking to him in all the wrong places.</p><p>“I’m a freak!”</p><p>“My Omega? Never! <em>Never</em>!” And yet Sesshomaru’s voice was not improving on anything.</p><p>“Let’s get these clothes off! You will feel better, promise!”</p><p>And Inuyasha could only cry as Sesshomaru peeled the clothes from his body. Usually, he would have wondered why Sesshomaru wanted him naked, now, he just wanted relief. A hand, maybe? A caress?</p><p>“Oh Alpha!” Inuyasha moaned before he even realised what had come out of his mouth.</p><p>“What’s…what’s happening to me?” </p><p>He felt that hand again, on his breast, rubbing it, squeezing it there, making him moan all over again.</p><p>“You are in <em>heat</em> Inuyasha.”</p><p>Heat? <em>Heat</em>!</p><p>“But humans don’t <em>have</em> heats!”</p><p>“Shh, Omega, shh, you don’t need to cry. Your Alpha’s here. He’s here.”</p><p>And Inuyasha liked the way Sesshomaru’s lips kissed and nipped at his collar bone. He liked this closeness. He liked Sesshomaru’s bulge pressing into his own.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> human Inuyasha…”</p><p>Inuyasha gasped as his entire body tensed, more wetness spraying between his legs.</p><p>“Not, not human?” Inuyasha groaned.</p><p>Inuyasha then felt those hands on his cheeks, Sesshomaru breathing over him.</p><p>“It’s too fast, too fast. His human form can’t handle it.”</p><p>“Human form? But I’m not youkai, am I?” Inuyasha gasped as he felt Sesshomaru pressing his body into his own. Damn it, why did Sesshomaru still have his clothes on?</p><p>“No Inuyasha, you are hanyou, <em>Inu</em> hanyou.”</p><p>……………</p><p>And then Sesshomaru was holding him, holding him as if his very life depended on it. Inuyasha was purring for him now, rubbing against him, haphazardly tugging at his clothes to get them off. All the while they were lying sideways and tangled into each other. </p><p>Sesshomaru’s cock throbbed as Inuyasha squealed.</p><p>“Help me!”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart sunk. Help Inuyasha? But how? Sesshomaru was still at a loss to <em>how</em> this was happening? Omega heats only came when Inuyasha was in his hanyou form, and they certainly did not progress this fast1 Damn it, Sesshomaru needed his time for foreplay, he couldn’t just…he couldn’t just…</p><p>“How Inuyasha? How?” </p><p>Inuyasha’s very body was now soaking through Sesshomaru’s clothes as if he was running a <em>very</em> high fever. If he did not fuck Inuyasha soon, Inuyasha’s heart would give out on him.</p><p>“Feel you… Must <em>feel</em> you…”</p><p>And when Inuyasha moved to tug off his clothes, Sesshomaru moved to outright tear them off. Should he push Inuyasha into the bed and push right into him? It was what Inuyasha needed. But then…but then he would be doing the same thing as their very first time together.</p><p>Sesshomaru could also feel it. Inutaishou’s spirit lingering heavily in the room.</p><p>“So good. So <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s heart sunk even further as he felt Inuyasha oozing against him. </p><p><em>Fuck him already! Fuck him! </em>The youkai in him screamed like he was dying inside. Why would his youkai…? Was Inuyasha…? No, surely not, Inuyasha’s Omega heat wasn’t about to kill him was it?</p><p>“Tell your Alpha what you want Omega, <em>tell</em> him!”</p><p>Sesshomaru was being pushy, so what? At least he was doing this on a consent basis. </p><p><em>Consent my furry ass!</em> Sesshomaru heard his youkai growl.</p><p>“Touch me!”</p><p>And Sesshomaru did just that. He rubbed Inuyasha’s shoulder, his shoulder blades, down his back, on his ass cheeks…</p><p>“No! No!” Sesshomaru stopped at the sound of Inuyasha’s protest.</p><p>“You don’t like it? My apologies, my apologies…”</p><p>Inuyasha was then crying again, those horrendous sounds that Sesshomaru could not stand. Inuyasha was then squirming in his hold, thrashing against him as his Omega slick trickled down Sesshomaru’s legs.</p><p>“Touch me <em>there</em>!”</p><p>“Where, my Omega, where?” </p><p>And then Inuyasha was making whimpering noises that sound so Inu that Sesshomaru had to examine Inuyasha to see any sign, any sign of their silver hair…</p><p>“There! There!” Inuyasha could only wail for him, his entire body squirming against him. Sesshomaru felt his cock starting to drip in precum and more of Inuyasha’s slick down his legs.</p><p>“<em>THERE</em>!”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned, could Inuyasha be referring to that part of himself? Sesshomaru placed tentative fingers over Inuyasha’s enlarged clitoris. This fast-reacting heat was not even normal in Inus, damn it!</p><p>“Yes, yes…” Inuyasha moaned and sobbed as he fell into Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Sesshomaru gently caressed Inuyasha, he was orgasming and bucking against him at the slightest touch. But still that crying, that heat…</p><p>“More…! More…!”</p><p>“More what…?” But Sesshomaru did not need a verbal answer as Inuyasha was pushing him further and further onto Sesshomaru’s fingers. Well, that was clear. Even his father could not disagree with this.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru held Inuyasha to his chest with one hand and fucked Inuyasha’s <em>sopping</em> wet pussy with his fingers. Inuyasha was spasming again him, crying, screaming even, becoming even wilder and wilder with his thrashing and his bucking. And then he was cumming again and again and again, the heat of Inuyasha’s limbs lessened a little but not enough, not enough, not…</p><p>“Yes, yes, need more, need more, NEED <em>MORE</em>!”</p><p>And then Inuyasha was shaking against him, splashing out everywhere too.</p><p>
  <em>There no reason you can go all the way Sesshomaru, our Omega is literally oozing for your…!</em>
</p><p>“Give it to me! Give me your <em>cock</em>!”</p><p>And Sesshomaru did not even think as he pushed Inuyasha onto his back, marvelling at the way Inuyasha was already opening his legs wide for him as if by instinct.</p><p>Sesshomaru hovered Inuyasha kissing his face, his neck, his chest.</p><p>“Give it to me! Give it to <em>me</em>!”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha’s body with his own. Was this consent, full consent? He did not want to wake up again to Inuyasha gone!</p><p>“Tell me what you want Inuyasha, you must tell me <em>exactly</em> what you want!”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha heaved, simpering from the obvious agony he was in. Sesshomaru needed the go-ahead, the complete go-ahead, no assumptions, Inuyasha needed to officially start things so Sesshomaru could finish them!</p><p>And then Inuyasha was opening his eyes seeing him probably for the first time.</p><p>“You…you have been wanting to go all the way all year, haven’t you?” Inuyasha heaved.</p><p>Sesshomaru kissed his mate’s burning cheek.</p><p>“To worship you <em>completely</em> and <em>utterly</em>, yes, I have.”</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha’s eyes flickered, his breathing difficult.</p><p>“And I’m…I’m in the <em>right</em> state now. Aren’t I?”</p><p>Sesshomaru had no clue how to answer that. In fact, Sesshomaru was not even sure if taking Inuyasha now would not break him. </p><p>“We…we have children.”</p><p>Sesshomaru nuzzled against Inuyasha.</p><p>“Yes my Omega, yes. Such creatures of perfection too.”</p><p>“Take me! <em>Take</em> me!” Inuyasha went back to crying again.</p><p>“Tell me what you want little brother, tell your elder brother <em>exactly</em> what you want him to do to you!” Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as his youkai was literally screaming in his mind now.</p><p>And then there was nothing but the sound of their beating hearts and the feeling of their throbbing cocks. And then he felt Inuyasha’s arm around him pulling him closer until their eyes locked.</p><p>“I want your big fat cock to fill me to the hilt. And then I want you to fuck and fuck me all day and all night and don’t stop, don’t <em>ever</em> stop!”</p><p>And moments later, Sesshomaru was pushing, pushing, pushing right into Inuyasha’s <em>hot</em> welcoming core…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Human Inuyasha turning youkai?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Queerleo, c9nightingale, Denise86, brithannie, NikkiS71, Kitkit, Unholy_Vengeance and alona_01 for all your comments :)</p><p>Thank you to Ella_Starling, originalone73, Kritha, Opalecense, HypnotizeMe, ReaderOnTheLow, Hijosdelsolyaluna, Euphoricmaymay,<br/>Cami_Betan and the 13 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!</p><p>New readers welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pillows, pillows, they were so many pillows, everywhere, everywhere for the body that had become little better than a receptor for that magnificent hard boney member pushing in and out of him.</p><p>Inuyasha groaned, his head twisting of its own accord to the left and then the right as breathing properly was something he was quickly forgetting. His whole body burned, had burned for this, for Sesshomaru, to…to…</p><p>Inuyasha moaned, feeling his entire seize up as his head went back. His vision was blurry, it was like he was sick, but not sick, it was like he was feverish, in pain, but not quite, not quite.</p><p>This was not pain, not exactly, but rather a need, a need which seemed far much more than human. Then again, Inuyasha now understood that he had never been human… But then, did that mean that he had had a life before he had woken up with Sesshomaru between his legs one year ago?</p><p>The next time a groan came onto Inuyasha, his hand flew to the side of his head. There was a pounding there, a searing sort of pain, and then there was someone taking that same hand, kissing it.</p><p>“You’re okay, little mate, you’re okay. Your Alpha’s cock feels <em>good</em>, doesn’t it?”</p><p>That voice, Sesshomaru? Oh yes, Sesshomaru was <em>fucking</em> him! Him, out of everyone, the great daiyoukai was connected to him in such a way that it was almost overwhelming.</p><p>“Good, good,” Inuyasha said in such a way that sounded more like a whiney dog than a human. How <em>strange</em>…</p><p>“Good, little mate, good?”</p><p>And the next time Inuyasha moaned, it came out more like a long whine.</p><p>“Al-<em>pha</em>!” Inuyasha yipped as he drew his hands in as if they were paws. And then there was more kissing of them, licking, licking like when Sesshomaru had licked and nipped his body when he had lost control of his more feral nature.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s it. Concentrate on your Alpha’s cock, on his love for you. Concentrate on that, and the feeling and let your Alpha take care of your heat…”</p><p>His heat. His heat. It was like this force inside of him. One that was threatening to swallow him into a never-ending pit of feelings, sensations, and this need for his closeness and then there was another voice inside him.</p><p><em>Alpha! Alpha! Al-</em>pha<em>!</em></p><p>And Inuyasha was arching his back again, shaking, his eyes opening, his blurry vision going between fuzzy to clear as he saw Sesshomaru looking down at him, the rhythm of fucking getting slower and slower until it came to a halt.</p><p><em>Roar! Roar! </em>ROAR!<em> Why did Alpha stop?!</em></p><p>Just who was, who was that speaking inside his head? Inuyasha winced, his head was throbbing, his body spasming and Sesshomaru looking so very concerned.</p><p>“You are not in <em>pain</em>, are you?!”</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. His Sesshomaru fretting over him. It made his heart race.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>And then Sesshomaru’s lips looked so tasty, so <em>very</em> tasty…</p><p>……………</p><p>Sesshomaru liked Human Inuyasha, he liked him a <em>lot</em>! Youkai Inuyasha was passive, Hanyou Inuyasha, yes Sesshomaru suspected that was coming, was confrontational, but <em>Human</em> Inuyasha, <em>he</em> dove right in to get what he wanted. He kissed his lips, well devoured the Alpha’s lips as if that was his source for life. Human Inuyasha was the one flailing under Sesshomaru, doing everything to impale himself on his Alpha dog cock and kissing and licking his lips. </p><p>Dog cock?</p><p>Sesshomaru peered between his body and Inuyasha’s. Inuyasha’s cock. So soft, it was barely hard. Sesshomaru had pumped it last time because of course, he had. Unlike Alphas, who gained a bone in their cocks during maturity to enable knotting, Omega cocks were soft like humans. And that only meant that they needed <em>direct</em> stimulation.</p><p>Then again, Omegas were sensitive beyond compare.</p><p>So as Human Inuyasha continued to nibble at his lips, Sesshomaru’s hand slipped between their bodies to grab Inuyasha’s member. Then, methodically, Sesshomaru reassumed his thrusting into Inuyasha in unison to pumping. </p><p>Yes, yes, Inuyasha had liked the cock pumping the first time, Sesshomaru remembered that. Just like he would recall now how Inuyasha’s legs stretched and bowed as if he were loosely all dominion of his motor functions.</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled.</p><p>He was a good Alpha, a very good Alpha, pushing their Omega over the edge, pushing their Omega’s inherent need to let go and submit to the all-powerful presence of their great Omega…</p><p>
  <em>Kin, kin, are you there? Are you there?</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned as he heard that other voice in his head, the voice of his youkai.</p><p>
  <em>Al-pha? Al-pha? Allll-phaaa?</em>
</p><p>Wait that voice. Surely it could not be, it could not be Inuyasha’s youkai, could it? </p><p>And then Inuyasha was spasming under him, his feet digging into mattress, whining, wailing and then his cock spraying and spraying all over Sesshomaru’s face.</p><p>“Why you little…?” Sesshomaru growled as his own youkai cut him off!</p><p>
  <em>No back-peddling Sesshomaru, even if Puppy Inuyasha does it!</em>
</p><p>Just what did his youkai mean by Puppy Inuyasha…? Sesshomaru looked down, to see him, to see Inuyasha lying back gasping. To see Inuyasha having pulled his hands back, the same way a dog would. And then, in a split second, black-haired Inuyasha pulsed and flickered to white-haired Inuyasha and then back again.</p><p>
  <em>My mate is coming back, he’s coming back! Finally, we can get down to the real deal!</em>
</p><p>The real deal? So had amnesia suffering Inuyasha not been the real test? But…but… Surely it would have helped! Surely, it had not all be for nothing…</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked to realise that a certain youkai of his, was now bending over to lick at Inuyasha’s hand eliciting a series of barks and whines from their lost-in-heat Omega.</p><p>
  <em>Bite him, Sesshomaru.</em>
</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>
  <em>Bite him by his mark and let Puppy know that we are here to please.</em>
</p><p>Even confused, Sesshomaru leaned forward to bite into Inuyasha’s mark, <em>hard</em>, as Inuyasha howled and shook underneath him!</p><p>……………</p><p>And then Inuyasha was getting much too excited. And then he was stretching his arms and legs out like such an excited cat, Sesshomaru just had to wrap his arms around his flailing mate, to keep him close as he was now building up a steady pace.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Sess! Sess! Ah!”</p><p>Human Inuyasha, he was clearly having so much fun. But then all Sesshomaru wanted to do was press kisses against Inuyasha’s fevered face. </p><p>
  <em>Nibble, nibble, Sesshomaru, nibble, nibble.</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru’s youkai was getting very demanding, so <em>demanding</em>. But Sesshomaru wanted to be careful. Inuyasha was still delicate in this form, this halfway form, a human undergoing an Omega youkai heat.</p><p>But still, it could not hurt, could it, to nuzzle into Inuyasha’s neck, to lick it. To relish in the way Inuyasha spasmed and shook in his arms. So sensitive, so very sensitive, so very Omega, so very inu youkai. </p><p>“Al-<em>pha</em>!” Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha whining in his arms, still flailing, only a little slower, as Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was wheezing as his inner walls were starting to tighten around Sesshomaru’s cock. Good, good, everything was going perfect for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had waited, thank Inu, he had waited.</p><p>“Sess! Sess!” </p><p>“Yes, little mate, yes…?” </p><p>“Ah! AH!” Inuyasha could only cry but shake that much more, spasm against him, almost roll right out from underneath Sesshomaru. </p><p>No!</p><p>Sesshomaru acted fast. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, his flailing eel now. So hot, almost sweating. This heat would probably last longer than he anticipated. Is this what happened when an Omega had missed twelve consecutive heats? There was only one way a heat could get shortened, but surely Human Inuyasha could <em>not</em> carry, could he?</p><p>
  <em>Bitey, bitey, Sesshomaru!</em>
</p><p>And this time Sesshomaru did not merely lick Inuyasha’s mating mark, he bit into it, relishing in the way Inuyasha howled under him. Then he quickened his pace, feeling Inuyasha’s inner walls tighten more and more and more…</p><p>But now, Sesshomaru was also ready. Now, Sesshomaru could let the knot swell in his cock. Now, Sesshomaru could let his cock swell in Inuyasha’s inner channels. Inuyasha could handle it, no, it was not simply that, Inuyasha <em>needed</em> it! </p><p>For a while, Sesshomaru had thought that perhaps, perhaps Inuyasha would forever be human. He had thought that they may never be connected like this again. He never thought that Inuyasha could squeeze his cock in the perfect way that he was.</p><p>“Alpha! Alpha! Al-<em>pha</em>!” </p><p>And that was like music to Sesshomaru’s ears. It was the youkai in Inuyasha coming through. He was sure of it. He was. He was. Surely things would continue to go well. Sesshomaru had managed it, Sesshomaru had managed to capture Inuyasha’s, human heart. But would that be enough? Would it? </p><p>
  <em>Come on Sesshomaru, are you chicken? Are you really scared about our mate’s memories coming back?</em>
</p><p>But Sesshomaru could think no more as Inuyasha’s howling cut him off. His little mate was loud, so very, very, ve-<em>ry</em> loud…</p><p>……………</p><p>And then all Inuyasha could do was flail and flail as he felt his inner walls start to flood and flood. So much wet, so much water, and it keep coming, he was cumming… Yes, that was it, he was cumming. This meant that he could finally perform. This meant that he could finally take every inch that this great daiyoukai had to offer. And Sesshomaru seemed to fit so well too. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Or could it be that Inuyasha had been born to be the right match for Sesshomaru?</p><p>Him? Born for Sesshomaru?</p><p>Those thoughts made Inuyasha flood out everywhere again. His head was telling him that he was yucky and messy with how much he was flooding all over the bed.</p><p>But then Sesshomaru was cooing into his ears, making Inuyasha’s heart sing.</p><p>“I love you, little brother.” </p><p>Sesshomaru <em>loved</em> him. Sesshomaru was <em>fucking</em> him. Sesshomaru was <em>holding</em> him. Sesshomaru was licking that bite mark on his shoulder and <em>biting</em> it. </p><p>Inuyasha’s back was then arching. Fast and deep, fast and deep, Sesshomaru was reaching places Inuyasha did not even think possible.</p><p><em>Bite him, make him ours. Make him </em>ours<em>!</em></p><p>That voice, it was coming from deep insight him. It was a <em>feral</em> sort of voice, one that did not sound very human <em>at</em> all!</p><p>And then it was Sesshomaru letting out this long, long groan making Inuyasha’s heart go thump, thump, thump. <em>He</em> was doing this. He was the one who made Sesshomaru’s face scrunch up as if too were experience all these wonderful sensations like he was.</p><p>Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss Sesshomaru. He loved kissing the daiyoukai. He loved catching <em>his</em> daiyoukai off guard. And then Inuyasha did not know whether it was him moaning into Sesshomaru’s mouth, or Sesshomaru moaning into his.</p><p>
  <em>Bite him, bite him! BITE HIM!</em>
</p><p>And then Inuyasha was pulling away, gasping, as he was hunching forward the waves of pleasure getting more and more intense. </p><p>
  <em>BITE HIM!</em>
</p><p>Where? Inuyasha wanted to know. Sesshomaru’s shoulder. It looked so pale, so plain, and at the same time, Inuyasha felt this ache in his teeth as his lips got pierced from…from fangs?</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, you know what to do!</em>
</p><p>Bite Sesshomaru? Bite Sesshomaru like Sesshomaru did with him? That was a sign of affection between inus, right? And he was one of them.</p><p>And then Inuyasha was howling, Sesshomaru was howling and that feral voice in Inuyasha was shouting in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Bite him, bite him as you reach your peak, exactly like he did with us!</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha was then leaning forward, his jaw aching, the need to bite getting greater and greater. And then there was the opening, to bite Sesshomaru, to make him his…</p><p>And then Inuyasha leaned back, before thrusting his head forward aiming his fangs at Sesshomaru’s neck…</p><p>
  <em>DON’T…YOU…<strong>FUCKING</strong>…DAAAARE!</em>
</p><p>Wait, another voice, a gruff one, different from the feral one? Who was that? Who had such <em>hate</em> towards his great daiyoukai? Inuyasha had gone from thinking he was an odd human, to consider that there were many other sides of himself that he did not know about.</p><p>And then the orgasm hit them. And Inuyasha was not biting into Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he planned, but just missing and burying his head into Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Inuyasha was flooding, flailing, howling at the intense pleasure that took him over the edge. But the <em>best</em> thing was, was that Sesshomaru was doing it too!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!</p><p>Next up, Human and Hanyou Inuyasha may be in for a fight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>